Shadowing the Warden
by A Timid Soul
Summary: Complete. At thirteen, she ran away from home. At fifteen, she became a Scholar. At seventeen, she witnessed the massacre of Castle Cousland. Follow our mystery girl as she shadows Aedan Cousland, Hero of Fereldan.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note_: Hello there! Welcome to my story, _Shadowing the Warden_. I am planning to go through and re-write most of the chapters for this story, so if you read this chapter already, you don't need to read it again. The only big change I made (besides re-writing every line but four of them), are the ages of Margaret and Dustin. Marge is now 10 and Dustin is 12. Thank you to all who are reading right now; it means a lot to me. Anyways, I shall leave you to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Mother, please let me go," a girl pleaded.<p>

"I told you before: no," replied the mother, standing over a fire, cooking a soup.

"But you didn't let me join the Order of Scholars! They came to our house and explicitly stated that I should go there! Why won't you let me do anything?"

"Because you're only thirteen. There is no need for you to leave. Besides, you already have a tutor here. Why would you want to join the Scholars anyway?"

"Well considering the fact that I can teach my tutor, I think that the Scholars would be better suited for me."

"I'll just hire a new one," said the mother over her shoulder.

The daughter shook her head.

"You don't understand, Mother," said the girl, pacing the room.

"Here, I have to be hidden away because I'm a Halfling. There–"

"You are not a Halfling, and you are not hidden away," said the mother fiercely, turning on her daughter.

"I am and you know it! Maybe I'm not a Halfling, but I'm pretty close! And you treat me different than Margaret and Dustin. And don't tell me it's because I'm older; Dustin is twelve and Margaret is ten. We're not that far apart. Just let me go. Please."

"No," the mother said firmly.

"But Mother –"

"I said 'no.' Now leave me."

The girl opened her mouth to protest, staring at the back of her mother's blonde hair, but then decided against it and stomped off to her room.

"Sissy, are you okay?" asked Margaret as her sister entered the room.

"No," the girl said angrily.

The girl reached under her bed and pulled out a pre-filled backpack. It was filled with money, clothes, and a few other necessities.

"Are you finally going to do it?" asked Dustin, as he walked over to his older sister.

The girl ran her hand over the material.

"Yes," she whispered.

"All right. I'll sneak some food from dinner and leave the window open. You'll have to do the rest."

The girl nodded.

"Thank you, Dustin. I will repay this to you somehow."

The boy waved his hand in the air.

"I've seen the way you love to learn, and I saw the way the Scholars eyed you. You belong there."

"Mother doesn't think so," the girl said bitterly.

"Who cares about Mother?" said the boy. "I'll cover for you if anything goes wrong."

"No you won't," said the girl, looking at her brother. "If something goes wrong, I'll accept the consequences."

"What's going on?" asked Margaret.

"Nothing," said the older sister, taking the girl into her arms.

"Do you want to hear a story?" she asked.

"Yes!" said the little girl enthusiastically.

The older sister laughed.

"Okay. What do you want to hear?"

* * *

><p>After dinner, the three children climbed into bed.<p>

"Sissy?"

"Yes, Margaret?"

"Why is your hair brown and not blonde like mine and Dustin's?"

"I don't know, Marge," lied the girl. She knew that her father was elven, but didn't wish to tell Margaret.

"Okay. Good-night, Sissy."

"Good-night, Marge."

After the girl heard the steady breathing of her sister and the retreating footsteps of her mother, she silently slipped out of bed.

"Good-bye, Dustin," said the girl as she stood near the window, dressed in leather boots and a nightgown.

"Good-bye, Sissy. We'll miss you."

"Don't. I'll write to you. Often. But it'll have to be secret. Just…tell Mother that I went to visit Auntie or something. I'll try to keep in touch."

The boy nodded in the darkness.

"Okay."

"Good-bye. I love you."

And with that, the girl climbed out of her window, hit the ground with a soft thud, and ran off into the distance.

It was time to stop hiding and start living.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: I like this much better than my first attempt. *Nods head in accomplishment* Anyways, reviews and constructive criticism gladly accepted! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_: Woot! Chapter 1 is re-written. Once again, much prouder of this work. To all who are still reading, thank you for giving the series a shot; that is all I can ask for. Anywho, working on Chp. 2. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"That's it? Running away was the most rebellious thing you've ever done?" asked a younger boy.<p>

"Yep," said the girl, swirling the water in her mug.

She looked up at the boy sitting at the table across from her.

"But you've severed all ties and vowed to avenge your family, right?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

The girl laughed.

"No, nothing so fanciful. In fact, I've kept in touch with my brother," admitted the girl sheepishly.

"What! Come on; have you read _any_ adventure books?"

"No," the girl said. "I've read the books for my Test just like you should."

The boy scoffed.

"I'm only fourteen. I still have four years. No studying for me."

The girl smiled and looked down at her drink.

"Well, I'm fifteen and I have mine today."

The boy gasped.

"What?"

"I told you: study. You may be initiated sooner rather than later."

"Wait. I didn't even know you could do that. You don't have to be eighteen?"

The girl shook her head.

"No. Once Master Quill thinks you're ready, you can decide if you want to take the Test now."

The boy sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Really, Bell? You're Master Quill's favorite. I mean, allowing you to sneak into the Order?"

"Anyone can. It's not like it's some rule," said the girl defensively.

"Whatever, Bell. Good luck with your test."

Bell sighed as the boy walked off. Master Quill was like a grandfather to her; picking favorites would never benefit the Order so why would he?

Bell gathered her rather large black robe, and walked over to the library.

The building housed the necessary rooms: classrooms, a library, bedrooms and the sort.

The Order was small with only a few members. Numbers were dwindling as the need for knowledge seemed less and less important.

As Bell stepped into the familiar room, she took a deep breath.

Memories of the first time she climbed into the window rushed back at her.

_Her dress was tattered and she was cold and hungry. She was convinced that a bell would signal her arrival if she went through the front door, and she resorted to the open window a few feet across the ground._

_Her thirteen year-old legs scrambled to get her up the wall when she heard a soft laugh._

_Terrified, she looked up and saw and old man with a grey beard and twinkling eyes._

"_Need a hand?" he asked in a deep, raspy voice._

_Eyes wide, she accepted the stranger's hand and began her life as a Scholar._

"Bell. Bell!"

"What?" whispered Bell, as she turned to look over her shoulder.

"Come on," said a blonde. "It's almost time for our test."

Bell nodded, the nerves suddenly overwhelming her.

"You'll do fine. Let's go."

Bell followed the girl down the hall and stopped when she reached the doorway of the testing room.

"I can't do this," whispered Bell, balking at the door.

"Yes, you can. You've studied since you came through that window two years ago. You're ready."

Bell shook her head.

"No, Evangeline. I can't do this. I need another year. Or two. I just…can't."

"Bell, I'm only a year older than you and I feel ready. Just come on."

Bell took a deep breath.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>There was only one question that troubled Bell.<p>

It was simple, one most people overlooked and thought nothing of it.

It was one word.

_Name_.

Bell sat there, staring at the word.

_Name_.

No, she couldn't do it. She could never pen her true name.

"_Curse my mother!_" thought Bell. "_It's a stupid elven name. Some cruel little joke. What would happen if people found out?_"

The thought of her identity circulating amongst her peers and superiors was petrifying.

"_No. I have to. I have to tell someone._"

She hesitated only a moment more before pressing quill to parchment and signing her name.

* * *

><p>"Well, what did you think of it?" asked Evangeline as they walked out of the room.<p>

"Okay," said Bell. "Rather easy in my opinion."

Evangeline scoffed, her green eyes staring at her friend.

"Of course you thought it was easy. You're smart, Bell. Smarter than you think. Did you get the numbers section…" asked Evangeline, as Bell became lost in her thoughts.

Bell noticed a person, waiting, and recognized the aged face of Master Quill.

"Bell," he said warmly.

Evangeline sighed and rolled her eyes.

"See you later, Bell."

"Hello, Master Quill," greeted Bell.

"So, you took you're test today, eh? Trying to become a true Scholar?"

"Of course, Master Quill. I've dreamed of this my whole life."

The man chuckled.

"That you did. I remember the stories the scouts told me about you. How you were practically teaching them and itching to get your hands on a good book."

Bell smiled as she recalled the memory.

"Yes. I remember that day well."

"And if I'm correct, you're mother wasn't very happy," said the man, casting a sideways look at the girl.

"No, she wasn't," the girl said slowly, lost in her thoughts.

"I was her eldest and had been begging to leave the house since I was ten."

"And three years later, here you are."

The girl looked up at Master Quill, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Thank you," she said as she embraced the old man.

"Without you, I never would have made it this far."

"Nonsense, my girl! You brought yourself here; I just gave you a push."

The man sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Now off you go. Much to talk about with Evangeline, I presume?"

Bell laughed, wiping away her tears as well.

"Yes, sir."

"Good," said the man, giving a nod of his head.

Bell turned to walk down the hall.

She only took a few steps before she heard her name.

"And Bell?"

She turned.

"Yes, Master Quill?"

"I am proud of you."

And with that, the elder turned and left the hallway, leaving the younger to her thoughts.

"_I am proud of you."_

Bell smiled to herself.

Maybe something will work out, for once, and she could finally stop running.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Yep. I'm really tired so I'm not gonna say much. Review and all that jazz. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

"It's been a whole week! When are we going to get the results of our test back?" asked Evangeline, pacing the floor of her room.

"For the eightieth time, I don't know. Master Quill told us that he'll notify us as soon as they arrive," replied Bell, lounging on a chair and flipping through a book.

"How are you so calm? Aren't you nervous?" asked Evangeline.

"Of course I'm nervous. I just try to keep my mind off of it. You should try it one time; I think you'll like it," offered Bell sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny," said Evangeline, stopping her pacing to reprimand her friend. But the pacing soon returned and Evangeline returned to questioning her friend.

"Where do you want to be stationed?"

Bell looked up from her book. "I haven't really thought about it. What about you?"

"Denerim! I heard that it has the most luxurious Scholar base in all of Ferelden. Wouldn't that be grand?"

"Of course it would be. But what about Lothering? That was where the Order was founded after all," mused Bell.

"Lothering? I've heard that place is a pigsty. You _don't_ want to go there."

Bell was confused. "But the history –"

"You know I hate history, Bell. I like the idea of being a public speaker. You know, talking on behalf of the Order."

"A public speaker. Well look who's Miss Fancy-Shmancy! You'll be accepted as a representative in a heartbeat," said Bell.

"Thanks, I –," Evangeline paused, craning her neck to see into the hallway. "Hey, it's Master Quill! I think he has our scores!"

The two girls ran from the room into the lecture hall, finding other nervous Initiates already sitting in chairs. The pair quickly grabbed a seat and waited as the people filed in.

"News travels fast," whispered Bell.

Evangeline nodded, her face pale and her hands gripping her chair.

"Relax, Evangeline. Breathe in, breathe out. You did fine," coaxed Bell.

Evangeline nodded, releasing her death grip on the chair.

Bell turned her attention to Master Quill and found that her heart started pounding violently in her chest. This test determined everything: whether she can be a Scholar, where she'll be posted, what she'll study – basically, her whole life was planned according to that paper.

There was no elaborate ceremony, just the calling of names. There was only one rule: no opening scores until everyone is called and out of the lecture hall.

The list went on and on, so it seemed. Evangeline received her score, and her hands were shaking in anticipation.

And then the list stopped. No more names.

_There must be a mistake_, thought Bell. _Where's my score?_

Almost as in response, Master Quill spoke. "That concludes our gathering. Everyone may leave…except for Miss Bell. Would you kindly mind staying for a moment?"

Bell's mouth went dry, but she nodded, hoping that the Master could see her. Evangeline gave Bell a reassuring smile, then quickly ducked out of the room.

In a matter of seconds, the room was empty.

Bell slowly stood up and walked up to the podium that stood on the stage. As she turned to face Master Quill, she saw a roll of parchment, neatly rolled with an unfamiliar seal.

"I have your scores, Miss Bell," Master Quill said, keeping his professional composure. "But I also have a letter, signed by the Head of the Order. I suggest you read this first," Quill said, picking up the parchment that Bell spotted earlier.

Bell took the letter and carefully broke the seal. She read the note, then looked up.

"Highever?"

"Yes, yes! Isn't that wonderful! Go on, keep reading," urged the old man, letting his enthusiasm get the best of him.

Bell returned to the parchment and her heart nearly stopped beating. There must be a mistake.

"C-Cousland?" stuttered Bell.

The aged man nodded enthusiastically.

"But they're one of the most important nobles in all of Ferelden," breathed Bell, excitement welling up on her chest.

"Yes! You will be under the guidance of Master Aldous. He is an old friend of mine. Extremely smart book wise, but never that bright when it came to the common things," mused the old man.

"But to return to the subject, yes, you are being stationed in Highever. It's a long ride from here to there. You will set out tomorrow."

"Wait," said Bell. "You said it would be a long _ride_. What do you mean?"

"Why, you'll be getting a horse, of course! You can pick one out today. Oh, and you know how our horses are. Best of their breed. Treat them with respect."

"Of course, Master Quill."

"Write to me when you get there. There's always a courier willing to deliver a letter for good coin!" the man said, jingling his coin purse. "Off to Evangeline, I presume?"

Bell nodded her head.

"Good. I think I'll have some tea."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: I realized I put "Aedolus" instead of "Aldous". Terribly sorry about that!


	4. Chapter 3

_Author's Note_: Thank you to everyone who's read my story so far. It's a humbling experience. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!

* * *

><p>Bell didn't have to look far for her friend. Evangeline nearly tackled her when she exited the room.<p>

"Soooooo?" sing-songed Evangeline. "How'd ya' do?"

"Uh…fine, I guess," Bell answered distractedly. "I didn't really look at my scores."

"Didn't really look at your- Maker's breath! You must be mad! Come on. Read them!"

"You can," said Bell, tossing the scores to her friend. The news of Highever had definitely dampened her mood. Bell's excitement quickly fizzled out as a dark premonition crept up on her. Bell had never been one to judge solely on a gut feeling, but this time she might have to make an exception.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Evangeline, noting her friend's quiet demeanor. Evangeline knew Bell was a quiet person, but even this was out of character.

"Yeah it's just…Come with me to the stables. I have to tell you something."

The two walked silently over to the barns. The rolling hills of the Hinterlands were covered in snow and the grey clouds blotted out any hope for a few rays of warm sunshine. Bell pulled her cloak tighter, willing the cold to stay out. Normally, Bell would have been bounding through the snow; winter was her favorite season after all. But the dreary surroundings matched Bell's mood: breaking the news to her only friend wouldn't be easy.

"So are you going to tell me or do I have to ask nicely?" joked Evangeline, shaking off the snow in the comfort of the stable's fireplace.

Bell sat down, shrugging off her robe and letting it hit the ground.

"My scores," started Bell glumly. "Does it say where I'm posted?"

"No. Geez, Bell. You nearly aced this test. Wherever they put you, I'm sure it's someplace very prestigious."

"I'm sure the Cousland household is."

"I know! Wouldn't it be great if −. Wait. Do you mean to say…" Evangeline trailed, leaving the question dangling in the air.

Bell nodded and looked up from the fire. "I'm leaving."

"What? No…you can't leave, Bell. You and I, we were going to stick together. Brave the world and all that, ya' know? You can't just _leave_ me," pleaded Evangeline, her eyes searching her friend's face.

The fire crackled in the silence as Bell returned to stare at its flames. She couldn't bear the sadness in Evangeline's eyes.

"You're leaving me," whispered Evangeline in disbelief. "After all these years as friends, you're just leaving me."

"It's not like I want to," said Bell standing up.

"Then go to Master Quill!" yelled Evangeline. "We all know you're his favorite! Ask him to keep you here. Ask him to let us be paired together! But just don't leave me!"

Tears of frustration slid down Evangeline's face and she angrily wiped them away.

"I can't," started Bell, her emotions threatening to get the best of her.

"What do you mean, 'you can't'? You didn't even−"

Bell cut her off. "Master Quill gave me this letter! It came from the Head of the Order."

Evangeline's eyes grew wide.

"I told you. I can't," said Bell, her voice cracking.

Evangeline shook her head, backing up slowly and hitting the door.

"No. No. There has to be a way. I'll talk to Master Quill myself. There has to be a way."

Evangeline turned and ran off into the frigid outdoors, leaving her robe on the peg next to the door.

Bell knew that Evangeline would be upset (the two were practically sisters), but she never expected anything like this. Bell quickly put out the fire and donned her robe, grabbing her friend's and heading out to face the elements. As she opened the door, a cold blast of air hit her face, along with a few snow flurries. The wind had picked up speed and threatened to start a snowstorm.

"Evangeline!" shouted Bell.

There was no answer.

Bell stepped outside and called again and again, praying to the Maker that she would hear her friend's call.

For a few precious minutes, Bell could follow her friend's footprints in the snow, but the storm swept snow across them, leaving nothing for her to track.

Bell was getting nervous; Evangeline didn't have the best sense of direction and now was not the time to forget a robe.

"Evange-. Evangeline!" cried Bell as she spotted her friend's body. It was hard to believe that the small ball was an actual person.

"Come on, Evangeline. Talk to me," muttered Bell as she examined her friend.

Her lips were purple and her teeth were chattering uncontrollably.

Bell hoisted her friend into a standing position and wrapped her robe around her. By the Maker's grace, Evangeline managed to keep her balance.

The walk to the Order was difficult, and the terrain of the Hinterlands didn't make the trip any easier.

After a grueling hour of walking, Bell arrived at the Order. Master Quill was waiting by the door.

"Bell," the older man exclaimed as he examined the state of his pupils.

A team of healers came to Evangeline's side.

The weight off of Bell's shoulder was a relief, but the look that was behind Master Quill's eyes gave her no confidence.

"Bell. In my office. Now," the old man ordered.

Bell gulped and followed the man. He walked angrily, stabbing his cane into the air above the ground and hitting the floor with a resounding thud.

As she entered the office, all traces of the grandfatherly man vanished.

"Explain yourself."

Bell recounted the story nervously, stuttering as she would meet the man's glare.

When she finished, a heavy silence filled the air until the elder spoke out.

"I trusted that you would use discretion in this matter," the man said, his voice low and menacing.

Bell paled. She had never been yelled at here, not once in all three years. She wasn't quite sure how to process the emotions running through her veins.

"Telling Miss Evangeline nearly cost the girl her life. I trust you have a good explanation for revealing this information."

"I-I wasn't aware that this information was confidential, sir. I thought I could tell my friend-"

The old man shook his head. "You were reckless and now the Order has a sick student on its hand! Miss Evangeline cannot be stationed anywhere, lest she divulge this information. We will have to keep her here under our surveillance."

"No," Bell pleaded.

The elder continued. "As for you, you have until dawn to leave this location. We cannot have you here as you are now a hazard. I trusted that my star student would be more mature than this. Apparently, I was wrong."

The disappointment in his voice was tangible. "Leave, Bell. You are not welcome here anymore."

Bell left the room and packed up her things, refusing to cry. As dawn broke the next morning, she saddled her horse and rode off.

For the second time in her life, Bell felt as if she was running. Running from a place that would not miss her.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The next chapter is going to be super short and a bit whiny. Sorry about that.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

_Author's Note_: I know you're tired of hearing this, but I mean it. Thanks for reading my story. I appreciate it. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. Oh and I don't own anything. Everything goes to Bioware.

* * *

><p>The ride to Highever gave Bell plenty of time to think. No matter where she went, she was eventually shunned. There was only one thing Bell could pin it on.<p>

_My blood. My stupid, tainted blood._

The thought always haunted her. Who was her father? Not the father Mother married, the human. No, Bell wondered about the one that put elven blood in her veins. Why did he abandon her? Did he flee when he realized what he created? A Halfling?

Bell knew she wasn't a Halfling, but it felt better to give it a name. To just know something for once. It's like her life spun out from under her and she knew nothing anymore.

The only thing that kept her from wallowing in self-pity for the whole trip was listing facts. Anything to keep her mind from wandering.

Today, the meditations weren't going so well. After traveling for two weeks, Bell had exhausted most of her options.

"Today is day fifteen of my journey," Bell said to herself. Her horse, Shadow Runner, swiveled his ears to catch her words.

"You are Shadow Runner. I am T-," Bell started. She couldn't bring herself to say her name. Not now, at least.

"You are called Shadow Runner," Bell sated, re-wording her sentence. "I am called Bell. You are a horse. I am a-. Maker's breath! Is there nothing I know anymore?" Bell yelled to the sky.

"What am I? What the bloody hell am I?" Bell cried, tears pricking at her eyes. But like so many times before, Bell refused to cry. She simply did the only thing she knew how to do: bottle the emotion deep in her heart and put on a mask of happiness.

The front was forced and Bell knew it. She was falling apart all over again and for no good reason.

"Get yourself together, Bell," she chided, trying to reign in her scattered emotions.

"You're crying over nothing. You left the Order and the only friend you had. So what? Didn't you leave your house and the only family you had? There's no difference. You're leaving one place and going to another. No big deal. Now shut up and get a hold of yourself."

The pep-talk worked. For the rest of the trip there was no crying, no self-pity, and no doubt. Only facts.

Bell was going to Highever. And she would not fail her duty.


	6. Chapter 5

_Author's Note_: First off, thanks for reading! Second off, I'm really bad with time/distance relationships, so if anything seems really unreasonable, I apologize. Curse you math class…

* * *

><p>After three weeks of travel, Bell finally arrived at the Cousland Castle.<p>

Bell had never seen a castle before. Its grandeur was breathtaking. She dismounted her horse and hit the cobblestone with a light thud. She held the reins in one hand and ran her hand across the stone wall with another. Everything seemed better here: even the weather was not nearly as gloomy as the Hinterlands.

"Greetings," hailed a young man. He wore a garb that Bell knew was associated with a personal attendant. Score one for the scholar.

"Greetings," responded Bell, bowing to the stranger.

"I trust you are Miss Bell, sent from Master Quill," said the man descending the steps and approaching her.

"Yes, sir," replied Bell. Although she hadn't spoken to another person in weeks, her manners still existed.

"Good. I was told that you were to be lead directly to the Teyrn. I will see to it that your horse is stabled," said the man, nodding his head.

An elven attendant took her horses reins and led her horse to the stable.

"If you would follow me," the man said, gesturing toward the door. Bell took a tentative forward and followed the man.

As they walked through the halls, Bell couldn't stop staring at the intricate tapestries and soaring ceilings. She also noticed many guards, all wearing the same stern expression. Bell decided that she didn't like the guards.

"Through this door is the Teyrn. Please be respectful."

Bell nodded and the attendant opened the door. An older man with greying hair sat in the chair. He wore fine silk clothes, clothes that Bell had never seen before. She cleared her throat nervously after a minute of silence. The man looked up, surprised.

"Good-day, Teyrn," Bell started, sweeping into a bow.

"Good-day to you as well. You must be the Scholar Master Quill was talking about. I seem to have forgotten your name," said the man apologetically.

"Bell, sir," she replied, still in her bow.

"You may stand," offered the Teyrn, a slight smile on his face.

"I am sorry, sir. I haven't had much practice among nobles," admitted Bell.

"That is no problem. You may simply refer to me as 'sir' is it is easiest for you."

"Is it appropriate for someone of my rank?"

The man chuckled. "Of course. Now, I understand that you will be studying under Master Aldous, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wonderful! Maybe you can connect with the younger children. Now as the first order of business, I'd like to introduce you to my son, Aedan," said the man, gesturing behind me.

The man that I took for an attendant bowed. "Aedan Cousland, at your service."

"Oh, my lord! I didn't know! Please excuse me," Bell said bowing.

The boy laughed. "I like this one, Father. Quite the angel."

"My boy enjoys pranks. I apologize if he targets you."

"Not a problem, sir."

"Good. Now as for your sleeping arrangements. You will be staying with the Sisters near the front gate. Will that be suitable?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I will ask Aedan to take you to meet Master Aldous. Aedan?"

"Of course, Father. If you would follow me," said Aedan, mimicking his earlier tone. Bell blushed and stepped outside.

"Oh, and Aedan?" called the Teyrn.

"Yes, Father?" replied Aedan, poking his head through the doorway.

"Do go easy on the girl."

Aedan smiled. "I'll try."

"Off to Master Aldous!" exclaimed Aedan. Bell quickly followed, trying to memorize the layout of the castle.

"I don't know why that old man teaches. I mean, what possesses a person to learn all of that stuff," asked Aedan. "No offense," he quickly added.

"None taken. I don't know," said Bell, answering the rhetorical question.

"Well, why did you join the nerd club? No offense."

"None taken. I joined because my family didn't want me. I was smarter than my tutor, too. I ran away because I thought it was that exciting," answered Bell quietly. "Sir," she added.

Aedan smiled. "You don't have to address me as 'sir' or anything. Only in front of my parents and guests. Other than that, you can call me Aedan."

"Of course," nodded Bell, though she didn't agree with the new rule.

"And here we are. The Library."

Books were neatly ordered on shelves. It wasn't as impressive as the Order's by any stretch of the imagination, but it was a good collection.

"Master Aldous? This is Bell, your apprentice," Aedan said, introducing Bell.

The man was hunched over a book, his grey hair falling into his face. He wore a silk robe of gold and maroon, slightly rumpled but still clean.

"Master Aldous?" Aedan offered again when the man didn't look up.

"Hmmm? Oh, hello. Are you a new student?" he asked.

Aedan seemed frustrated. "No. She's your apprentice. Remember?"

"Master Quill sent me. From the Order of Scholars?" Bell offered.

This caught the man's attention. "Quill did you say? You must be Bell, then. A pleasure to meet you."

"I must go," whispered Aedan to Bell. She nodded and whispered a quick thank you.

"I swear. Just because that boy is eighteen he thinks he runs the castle," muttered the Master.

Bell was mildly surprised; she thought the boy was at least twenty.

"Now, I won't make you work today, but I expect you to be here for sunrise in the morning. I have lessons to plan."

"Of course, Master Aldous."

"You may leave," was his reply.

Bell nodded and proceeded to look at the books. Her heart sank when she saw the collection. They had some good books, but they were missing some of Bell's favorites: cultures of other races, codices on animals.

Bell hoped that she could remedy this somehow, but wasn't sure how to get copies. She wasn't on the best terms with the Order after all.

"Excuse me, Master Aldous?"

"Yes?" came the irritated response.

"Is there a courier here?"

The man seemed to ignore her question and continue his work.

Bell sighed and left the library. She attempted to find her room and after a good hour, she did. The Sisters were still at a service and Bell took this opportunity to write a note to Master Quill. She wasn't sure if he would even read her letter, but she felt that she owed him an apology.

She tucked the letter under her pillow and headed off for a bath. The water was warm, the towels were clean, and Bell felt like a princess. The bed, fancier in Bell's mind than in reality, seemed like down feathers and she promptly fell asleep .

_If this is what life would be like at the Cousland Castle_, thought Bell, _I could get used to this!_

But the sneaky premonition still prowled in the back of her mind, threatening to ruin Bell's chance at a new life.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Sorry it took me forever to even mention the Dragon Age plotline. I just needed to write out my character. It's been a while since I've fleshed out a character this much, so it's taking me a bit longer to get towards the actual story. From here on out, the Dragon Age plotline should be in effect (with a few minor things here and there)!Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

_Author's Note_: To all of you who stuck with me through all the chapters, give yourself a pat on the back. You deserve it. And to those who just tuned in, welcome! This chapter is rather lengthy and so is the next one. Sorry. Anyways, thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>And so Bell stayed at the castle, the premonition forgotten and her new life in full swing.<p>

It had been nearly two years since Bell arrived at the castle. She nearly replaced Master Aldous, teaching the majority of classes and helping to stock the castle's collection. She had befriended nearly all of the squires she taught, and for once it seemed as of the children retained knowledge.

Aedan and Bell were practically brother and sister. Aedan still pranked Bell, but she was a good sport and gave him no grief. It even came to the point where Bell was asked to family dinners. For Bell, this is what the perfect life was like.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," greeted Bell as she twisted her hair into a bun on her way to prepare for today's lessons.<p>

"Morning," Aedan groggily responded as they walked through the castle.

"Off to the training grounds?" asked Bell. Aedan was a great warrior and everyone knew it.

"Yeah. But then Father wants to see me. Something about Arl Howe. I'm sure it's nothing," he sighed running his hand through his black hair.

"Politics?" Bell asked wrinkling her nose.

Aedan looked around. "No," he said, lowering his voice. "Something about darkspawn."

"Darkspawn?" Bell asked, knitting her brow. "They haven't been seen in ages. What could they be up to?"

"I don't know, but it's got me on edge."

Bell smiled and gave him a playful shove. "The great Aedan Cousland is worried? I guess at twenty you start falling apart."

Aedan smiled, his dark blue eyes glinting mischievously. "Oh, I'll get you for that one, Bell."

Bell feigned fear. "Oh dear me! Whatever shall I do?"

Bell's smile faded and she adopted a more serious tone. "You'll be fine Aedan. You always are."

He shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. "Well, I am 'the great Aedan Cousland,'" he said, shooting a glance at Bell.

"Don't let it go to your head," joked Bell, turning a corner then stopping in front of the door to the library.

"I'll try not to. Thank you, Bell," said Aedan standing awkwardly in his armor. He opened his mouth to say something else, but decided against it.

He turned and waved, walking off to the training ground. Bell waved back, a slight blush on her cheeks.

In the past few days, the relationship between the two changed. Bell was eating dinner with the Couslands when the Teyrna brought up the topic of Aedan.

"He is of a marriageable age. Don't you think we should start looking for a suitable wife?"

"I guess he is," answered the Teyrn. "Maybe we can host a party and have the nobles bring their families. A little cover up for our scheming."

"Oh, Bryce. Why can't we do this the proper way like we did for Fergus?"

Aedan sighed and tried to ignore his parents' conversation.

"Have you seen the boy talk to girls? He's a bumbling idiot!"

"I'm right here, Father," offered Aedan.

His father ignored the comment and the Teyrna spoke up. "Well, maybe we can have him practice-"

"Practice? With whom?"

The two stopped and glanced at Bell.

Aedan noticed and started to speak up, a slight blush on his face. "Mother, Bell is my-"

"Lady Landra has a lady-in-waiting visiting soon," interrupted the Teyrna, taking her eyes off of Bell.

The two continued to talk while Bell excused herself from the table.

Did they know she was a half-blood? Or was it the fact that she was a scholar, not a noble? Bell couldn't decide which was the answer and tried to push the thought from her head.

Bell was snapped back to reality when a guard quietly called her name. She blinked and looked up, embarrassed, and opened the door to the library.

"Stupid hormones," Bell muttered under her breath.

Today, the squires were to be tested which meant that Bell had the day off. She rifled through the books, pulling out anything that mentioned darkspawn.

She read for hours, unaware of the world around her. Only the grumbling of her stomach reminded Bell that it was time for lunch.

Bell went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of soup from the cook. She absentmindedly ate her lunch, thinking about the Howes. Bell trusted history and history told Bell not to trust the Howes. Common sense told her that she was being paranoid.

To her surprise, Aedan walked into the kitchen.

"Bell! There you are," he said, seating himself beside her at the table. He turned to her, his face a mix of excitement and stress.

"You will never believe what happened. I'm being placed in charge of the castle!"

Bell's eyes grew wide. "Congratulations!"

"My father and Arl Howe set out tomorrow. I am to entertain a Grey Warden named Duncan."

"A Grey Warden?" Bell asked. "Shouldn't he be fighting darkspawn?"

Aedan shook his head. "He said he's looking for recruits. I think he has his eye on Ser Gilmore."

"What about you? I've seen you best Ser Gilmore in a few skirmishes."

Aedan raised an eyebrow, his lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"I'm not always holed up in the library, you know. But back to the topic at hand. You need to entertain a Grey Warden?"

Aedan's smile fell and he nodded.

"Well, you won't have to worry about tonight. He just finished traveling; no doubt he'll be tired. Besides, we have all night to think about it."

"I guess so," replied Aedan.

"Hey Aedan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think you could introduce me to the Grey Warden? There is hardly anything on them."

"Of course. Are you coming to dinner tonight?"

Bell shook her head. "I have tests to grade."

"Then you will meet him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," breathed Bell. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: As usual, reviews and constructive criticism are gladly welcome.


	8. Chapter 7

_Author's Note_: Been wanting to revise some of this for a while. Put some new stuff in, but then got lazy and copied and pasted from the old file. Oh well. At least it's a bit better now.

* * *

><p>That night Bell ate dinner alone. The library was quiet and empty. Bell finished her dinner and pushed the plate out of her way. In its place she grabbed a stack of parchment. Ever since Bell started teaching, more nobles sent their sons to study at the Cousland castle. Bell didn't mind; most of the boys were well-behaved. She turned her attention to the tests and began the long process of grading.<p>

It was near the middle of the night when Bell heard noises. At first, she dismissed them as guards patrolling the area, but something sounded off. She paused from grading her tests and looked up, straining to see anything in the darkness beyond her table. Curiosity got the best of her and she snuck over to the door. She could hear muffled voices and decided to eavesdrop.

"No. You know out order. We are to kill the son. Someone else will take care of the Teyrn and Teyrna."

"Alright. Let's get moving then."

Bell's faced paled; things were going to get bad fast.

She ran to the study connected to the library and searched for a weapon. She scoured the drawers, but there was nothing.

Frustrated, Bell slammed her hands on the desk.

And then she heard it: a scream.

Her heart began to race and she slowly made her way towards the door, her feet moving on their own accord, not hers.

When she opened the door, her stomach began to churn.

The smell of burning wood met Bell's nose and her eyes watered from the smoke. But there was something else, something darker hidden in the smoke.

As she stood and tried to plan her escape, her brain registered the scent. It was the smell of fear and sweat, but more importantly, the sweet smell of death.

The smell fo blood was fresh and when Bell turned, she lost it.

A dead maid was strewn on the floor. Her eyes were wide open in fear, her mouth open in a silent scream, and her dress stained with the crimson blood.

Bell turned and wretched, her stomach unable to handle the scents and emotions that plagued her senses.

She sat on her hands and knees and tried to regain her breath, spitting excess vomit out of her mouth. She rested her head on a clean stone next to her and smiled weakly as the coolness soothed her head. But the scent of her vomit sent her moving.

She groaned and shuffled away, sitting against a wall. Her head pounded and her heart danced wildly in her chest, urging her to move before whatever attackers that were here found her.

She stifled the impulse and dared a glance at the dead maid.

The same unnatural look of death remained o the girl's features and Bell closed her eyes.

No matter how often she saw it, death was never a normal sight.

Bell weakly pushed herself up, her legs struggling to support her weight. She took a few tentative steps before her instincts overrided her better judgment and sent her stumbling forward.

The shouting and clanking of armor was sharply brought back into Bell's consciousness and she grabbed the small dagger from the maid's hands.

Bell stood to leave, but turned and closed the girl's eyes, saying a small prayer before returning to the study and grabbing her satchel.

After gathering her supplies, Bell was able to think more clearly.

_A plan. I need a plan._

She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her, her hand still gripping the doorknob.

_A plan._

By now, escaping was all that was on Bell's mind. The screams and fighting were just added effects, embellishments to this horrid nightmare.

She took a moment to collect her thoughts. Aedan could handle himself. She needed to make sure that the Teyrn and Teyrna were safe. She didn't know what she would do if she found them; at the very least she could be a human shield.

Bell took a deep breath and tried to round the nearby corner.

As soon as her head peeked past the wall, she heard the whizzing of an arrow and pulled herself back.

"Oi! Stand down, you dolt! I think that was Bell."

It was Aedan.

Bell peeked out again and her guess was confirmed.

"Bell!" called Aedan.

Bell quickly ran towards him and threw her arms around him; she needed to feel safe.

"Thank the Maker you're alive," Aedan murmured, stroking Bell's brown hair.

He pulled back and held her at arm's length. "Are you alright?"

Bell nodded; the adrenaline rush left her mouth dry and she couldn't form words. The scent of smoke and blood sent the chemical running through her veins again.

"Where are you parents?" Bell croaked.

"I'm on my way now. Get to the servant's exit near the kitchen. I'll meet you there. Understood?"

Bell nodded.

"All right," Aedan said, staring into her eyes. "Men! Move out!" he ordered, dropping his arms and grabbing his weapon.

Bell stood a moment more before beginning her journey through the burning castle.

As she picked her way through the corpses and burning wood, Bell felt no emotions. The tears lasted a few seconds before numbness enveloped her.

As she neared the kitchen, Bell was roughly grabbed from behind. She tried to turn around, but to no avail.

"This is the one. The little bitch that the boy liked. Let's keep it. Could come in handy."

The other guard nodded and it was then that she realized that these were Arl Howe's men.

As they tried to turn her around, Bell managed to get her arm free, and she tore off the brooch that was on her robe. She tossed it away and prayed to the Maker that someone would find it and know she's still alive.

The guards were too oblivious to notice the motion. "How cute. Trying to run away are we?" The man who wasn't holding Bell slapped her roughly on the cheek, the armor catching on her skin and ripping open her flesh in the process. "We'll have none of that. Now, be a good girl and do as we say or I'll do much more worse than just hitting you."

Part of Bell wanted to fight back, but her body wouldn't listen and she merely hung her head in defeat.

Minutes later she was roughly thrown to the ground, the stone splitting the skin on her knees. Her head was roughly thrown back and left her neck exposed.

"Arl Howe," started one of her captors. "We have something you might find useful."

Bell could see a man on a horse turn his head.

"Oh. This should be most delightful. We'll take her to Denerim. If any of the family is left alive, she could be a valuable object to keep. If not, we'll kill her."

The man dismounted and walked over to Bell. Her breath hitched in her throat as the man leaned in close. "You'd better hope your little boyfriend lives. Your life depends on it."

* * *

><p>Aedan ran to the kitchen with his mother close on his heels. He threw the door open and saw his father lying on the ground, a deep wound causing his blood to gush from the spot.<p>

"Father!" Aedan cried, stooping to his father's side.

"They took…Bell," his father managed.

"What?" Aedan asked in disbelief.

"I heard them. I don't think Howe will…tolerate prisoners. Augh!" his father said, clutching his stomach.

"Don't worry, Bryce. We'll get you to a healer," the Teyrna said, holding her husband's head in her lap.

"No. I won't make it. Howe's men have the castle surrounded."

"I'm afraid he is correct," came a voice.

Aedan turned and saw Duncan walk in. "Howe's men have the castle surrounded."

The Warden knelt and pressed something into Aedan's hand. Confused, he opened his hand. The symbol of the Order of Scholar's was on the brooch: a sword with wings on the cover of a book. When the Order was first founded, scholars were called Warriors of Knowledge and the seal was evidence of that.

"Bell," Aedan whispered.

"I am sorry," Duncan said. He turned to the Teyrn and asked a question. "Our agreement?"

The Teyrn nodded. "Son, go with Duncan. You will be a Grey Warden."

"No! I'm not leaving you!" shouted Aedan, tears pricking at his eyes. "I lost Bell already and I'm not losing you."

The Teyrna turned to her son. "Aedan. Please. We cannot have you perish. You have a life to live. I will protect your father from whatever comes through that door."

"Eleanor!"

"Oh, hush Bryce. I'm not leaving you," she chided. She looked up at her son. "Be brave, my son. I love you. Remember that." She smiled but the tears betrayed her mask.

"Go, my son," the Teyrn said. "We love you."

"No," Aedan weakly protested as Duncan lifted him to his feet.

"Come on," Duncan urged.

Aedan stood defiantly. "No! I am saving my parents."

"Don't be foolish," Duncan ordered as he dragged the boy out.

"I will save you, Mother! Keep Father alive! I will come back for you!" he shouted as he ran through the castle.

"He was always a dramatic one," the Teyrna whispered to her husband.

"Just like me," he smiled, but the pain quickly morphed the smile into a grimace.

The Teyrna heard footsteps by the door and stood, placing her husband's head gingerly on the floor. She readied her bow and took her position.

"I love you, Bryce."

"I love you, too."

"May we see each other at the Maker's side," she said before the door opened and they were swarmed by arrows and daggers.

As she fell to the floor, the Teyrna reached for her husband's hand. And so the two died, faithful until the end.

* * *

><p>Duncan managed to find a horse and Aedan took Shadow Runner. As they rode off into the night, Aedan heard the cheers of Howe's men, no doubt signaling his parents' deaths. Aedan turned and saw the flames lighting up the old castle.<p>

"I will avenge you, Mother and Father! Mark my words, you shall not have died in vain!" he cried leaving the curse to hang in the air and mingle with the smoke that carried the death of the great Cousland castle.


	9. Chapter 8

_Author's Note_: As usual, thanks for reading! This is a short chapter and not much happens plot wise. It's more about the emotions after the siege of the castle. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The heat. All Bell could think about was the heat.<p>

Bell had left the castle with Howe's men. Her captor tied her hands and loosely wrapped her ankles, allowing her to walk with an awkward shuffle. Howe's men had arrived on horses, but there was none to spare for the prisoner. Just like there were no rations either.

She wore her tattered robe which retained all of her body heat. For the troops, the pace was slow, but for Bell, it was brutal.

The cold air nipped at her face, turning her sweat into little ice crystals, but her torso was blazing. The mixed signals left Bell in a miserable state. It had been days since she had a proper night's sleep, and her last decent meal was at the castle. Exhaustion slowly seeped into her bones, threatening to cause Bell to pass out.

She couldn't walk in a straight line anymore. Her captor looked over and roughly jerked the rope he was holding, causing the rope to burrow deeper into her skin. Bell grimaced and turned her attention to the man.

"Oi! You have too much to drink? Found some wine?"

It was hard for Bell to make out his words. She could hear the blood furiously pumping in her ear and black spots hindered her vision. She stumbled a few more steps before her instincts made her stop and let her vision clear.

The captor hadn't noticed this move and Bell suddenly hit the ground, the grit scraping her face. The man dragged her a few moments before he realized what was going on.

For a second Bell was grateful for the rest, but then buzzards found her wrists and ankles, making a feast of her flesh.

Bell just whimpered, too dehydrated to produce any tears.

"Oi! Get up!" the man ordered, yanking the rope. The buzzards scattered and regrouped, returning to her wounds.

"Up! Now!"

Bell couldn't move. Her vision was slightly better: she could make out the horse's hooves in front of her, marching along at a steady pace. Her ears still buzzed, whether from the heat or flies, she couldn't tell.

"She won't move," the man complained.

"Give her some ale! Always keeps me going!" suggested a man who rode by.

"All right," the man muttered. He tossed his flask to her. Bell just stared; her pathetic state left her with strength for nothing.

"Well, come on! Get it!"

Bell tried to move, but her hands could only move a millimeter forward.

"I've had enough of this!" the man said angrily.

The crack of a whip resounded in the air. The other men craned their heads to see what happened.

Bell screamed loudly, the whip creating another tear in her robe and another welt on her back.

What little adrenaline that was left gave her energy to stand, and the man merged into the moving mass.

Bell continued to walk in her stupor, her feet catching in the rope, sending her stumbling forward.

She could form no coherent thought; only the basic instinctual yearning for her mother floated through her head. And then another thought of suicide passed through her mind: what if she threw herself into the mass and let herself be trampled to death?

The thought crossed her mind many times, but she dismissed it: it would be a long and painful death.

But this time Bell did not fear it. What could be worse than this living hell?

* * *

><p>Aedan wasn't faring much better. The death of his family was still his first thought in the morning.<p>

Images of how his parent's could've died haunted his dreams. Dark circles sat under his bloodshot eyes. There was only one thought that kept him sane.

Bell.

He had reminders of her everywhere: her brooch and her horse. He thumbed the brooch constantly; the image of the naïve young woman with a warm smile graced his dark thoughts.

All Aedan knew was that he needed her. Needed her comforting presence and consoling words. Needed to hear her laugh or sigh out of frustration. Needed the sense of security and confidence that she gave him.

Duncan tried to console him, but Aedan would just stare into the distance, his eyes glazed and his ears shut.

The strong, determined man was reduced to nothing but a sniveling, whimpering boy.

Aedan needed Bell, because without her, he was nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: As always, reviews and constructive criticim are gladly accepted. Shout out to **Dhallhenn** who reviewed my last chapter!


	10. Chapter 9

_Author's Note_: Thanks to all who have read thus far. You deserve a cookie. Anyways, school has started and my free time is now non-existent. I'll try to write when I have free time, but I make no promises. This is kinda a wimpy chapter. I felt like I wrote it just to write, so sorry if it's kinda boring and all that. Oh and no dog? I can't believe I forgot him! I tried to add him in, but that was a bit of a fail. Oops.

* * *

><p>Bell was roughly shoved into a small cell. She didn't try to get up, her legs momentarily grateful for the rest. A second later though, pain began to worm its way out, spreading its searing sting throughout her legs.<p>

She grimaced and pulled herself into an upright position, massaging her muscles as she looked up at her captors.

"Give her a day to recover. Tomorrow, I will have a word with her."

Arl Howe turned and strode out of the room, leaving Bell with the rest of his gaurds.

"So the little knife-ear is finally locked up," sneered a man, slamming the door closed.

"I thought she was human," argued another man.

"Naw, she looks too elven to be human," commented another.

The men bickered amongst themselves until one man turned and shouted, "Oi! What are you?"

Bell sat silent.

"Come on! Or I'll open that door and beat it out of you!"

"And how do you know I'll tell the truth?" retorted Bell.

The man unsheathed his sword. "Well, when your life depends on it…"

Bell wasn't impressed.

"Your superior brought me here alive. Obviously, I am worth more alive than dead."

The man growled, but sheathed his sword.

"Come on, men. This one doesn't want to play."

The men left and part of Bell was sad; arguing with those men (no matter how pathetic the argument was) was the first real brain activity she had in weeks.

And then the memories came back: the whipping, the pain, the nausea. But then something worse crossed her mind.

Suicide.

Bell nearly vomited all over the floor. The thought of taking her own life scared her and to think that she let herself deteriorate to that state frightened her. She should be stronger than that.

To calm her mind, Bell began to softly hum the Chant of Light.

Its mellow tune and monotonous rhythm lulled her into a deep sleep, dreaming of nothing but the thought of escape.

* * *

><p>Aedan had shaped up by the time he reached Ostagar. He met the king, drank some blood, and was on a quest to save Fereldan.<p>

To Aedan, meeting Flemeth and all that went with her was a bit unsettling. And having her daughter follow him was not a reassuring thought.

"Here we are. Lothering. Pretty as a picture, isn't it?" said Alistair.

"And he speaks," exclaimed Morrigan sarcastically.

Aedan shot her a look; he knew how hard it was to lose his parents. He figured Alistair was experiencing the same thing with Duncan.

"All right," said Aedan, breaking the tense silence. "We'll resupply and rest before we head out."

"Where are we going?" asked Alistair.

"Denerim," Aedan answered subconsciously.

"Why? If I might ask," asked Morrigan.

Aedan didn't mention Bell.

"My family knew some of the nobles there," lied Aedan. "They may be able to spare some coin for food and armor."

"At the rate we're giving away our coin, I would say that is wise," huffed Morrigan.

Alistair nodded and didn't pursue the topic.

Aedan could see that the village was crawling with refugees.

"Let's be quick," Aedan said, surveying the scene. "I don't think they have much to spare."

The group nodded, and they split their duties. Alistair went to buy supplies and Aedan set off to gather news. Morrigan gave nasty glares to people who stared too long, keeping their questions to a minimum.

Rabbit, Aedan's mabari, trotted faithfully beside his master. In his depression, Aedan nearly forgot about his hound, but now the two were inseperable.

The group stumbled upon a lost boy, and Aedan quickly helped him.

"Go to the Chantry. Someone will take care of you," said Aedan pressing a coin into the boy's hand.

The boy nodded and ran off, and Aedan stood up to face Morrigan.

"Must we give our coin to every person we see?"

"It's not wrong to be generous-"

"It is when it threatens to send us off with nothing!"

Aedan pinned her anger on exhaustion. He had been pushing a hard pace and he knew his group was tired. Even Rabbit was yawning.

"Look, we'll get to an inn and I'll let you handle the money, okay?"

Morrigan threw her hands up.

"It is your decision, Warden. Just do not expect me to stand faithfully by your side like your hound."

Rabbit whimpered.

Aedan could feel her anger and quickened his pace to the inn. When they entered, the atmosphere changed. The people lowered their voices and glanced at the group.

A group of armed men walked forward.

"Are you a Grey Warden?" asked one of the men, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Why do ask?" replied Aedan, wishing Bell were here. She was much better at settling arguments.

The man next to the speaker drew his blade. "Because Loghain wants you dead."

Aedan grabbed his sword and shield and joined the fray.

He stunned most of the enemies, but they were thick in their numbers.

Aedan noticed a sister join the fight, but kept fighting. A man came dangerously close to killing Aedan and managed to leave a tiny slice on Aedan's neck.

Aedan quickly swung his sword around and expertly decapitated the man.

"I yield! I yield!" panted the leader, breathing hard and sweating. Clearly, he had not expected any real resistance.

"Then run to Loghain and tell him this," Aedan cautioned. He broke his menacing front though and allowed himself a smile.

"He'll have to do better than this."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Hopefully, that didn't make you cringe too much. Reviews and construc- eh, you get the point by now. I'm sure you're tired of hearing it. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 10

_Author's Note_: I realized that the last chapter left off in an awkward spot. I'll try to fix that soon. Thanks to everyone who is reading this. Y'all deserve a present or something. Thanks for reading and enjoy the story!

And just to clarify for anyone who happens to be a bit confused "y'all" is a Southern term here in the U.S. (I know it's used all over the world, but I just wanted to make sure that I covered my bases). It simply is the running on of "you all". Yeah, we're just that lazy.

* * *

><p>Aedan watched as the guards scurried off. He sheathed his sword, then turned to the red-headed Sister.<p>

"Thank you for your help back there, Sister."

"Not a problem," replied the woman, her Orlesian accent evident in her speech.

"Well, I had best be off," said Aedan, turning away from the Sister.

"Wait!" interjected the woman.

"Surely your journeys will bring you more skirmishes. I know they will. That is why I am to follow you."

Aedan turned, a quizzical look on his face. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, I am sorry. I know how strange this must sound, but I know I have to follow you. The Maker told me."

"Riiiight…" murmured Alistair, his face a mix of suspicion and confusion.

"I think we already have enough crazy," added Morrigan. "We already have Alistair."

"Hey!" Alistair whined indignantly.

Aedan shot both of them a warning glance and returned his attention to the Sister.

"I'll have you along…if you can answer a question."

"Of course," the lady replied.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Leliana."

There was a pause. Aedan looked expectantly at the Sister.

"What?" she asked.

"You didn't answer my entire question."

"I gave you my name. Isn't that enough?"

Aedan smiled as he recalled the same scenario playing out between him and Bell. Only Bell was the one asking the question.

"The question means much more than just your name. Where do you hail from? Where were you raised? Are you a compassionate person or a cold-hearted one?"

Sister Leliana opened her mouth to give a retort, but Aedan raised his hand and cut her off.

"The question is not a simple one. But if you think you will eventually give me your answer, your full answer, then you may come along."

The Sister thought a moment then nodded her head.

"Good," said Aedan. "Meet us at the windmill early tomorrow morning. Pack light, though. We have a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

><p>The group stayed to clean up the mess they created and apologized to the barkeeper before heading out on their way.<p>

It was then that they noticed a man locked in a cage.

He was tall and darker-skinned with piercing violet eyes and rows of shockingly white hair. He spoke with a deep, gruff voice, reciting a guttural language that sounded, surprisingly, slightly musical.

Morrigan approached the prisoner first, examining his cage. Aedan followed and attempted to speak to the man.

"Who might you be?" asked Aedan.

"Sten," came the curt reply.

"Well then, hello Sten. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Either you mock me or you show manners that I have not come to expect from your kind. Whatever the case, what is it that you wish?"

"To know your story," replied Aedan.

"I am in a cage. What more is there to know?"

"Perhaps how you got there?"

The man stayed silent.

"Fine. Then I will tell you mine."

Aedan proceeded to give an account of his life and quest, and the man seemed to be genuinely interested.

"So, will you tell me your story? I wish to bring you along with me. I just want to know if I should be watching my back at night."

"No. But you seem to have a noble quest and it may lead me to an answer I seek. If it is possible, I wish to follow you."

Aedan smiled to himself. Of course the Great Aedan Cousland would have people begging to be by his side.

A plan was worked out: tomorrow morning, before anyone was awake, Aedan would fetch the Sister and she would unlock his cage. She seemed to have very nimble fingers and for some reason, Aedan believed that the Chantry Sister may have experience in this field.

Of course, this all had to be done in secret; Aedan was fairly sure that the villagers wouldn't appreciate the release of their prisoner so he could tag along on his journey.

The rest of the day was spent gathering last minute supplies and news. It seemed that the Blight was close on their heels and the gravity of their quest began to sink in. If Ferelden was overrun, the other Wardens would have quite the mess to pick up. Aedan wasn't sure if their plan to unite Ferelden would work, but he had to convince himself that it would.

He was after all, the Great Aedan Cousland.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the plan went off without a hitch. The group saved a dwarven merchant and his son right as they left Lothering and that marked the beginning of their adventure.<p>

The group elected to go to the Circle of Magi first; it was the closest place to find allies.

And so the motley crew of two Wardens, an apostate, a Chantry Sister, a Qunari, and a mabari named Rabbit set off to save Ferelden and end the Blight.

* * *

><p><em>The usual Public Service Anouncement<em>: Reviews and constructive criticism accepted!


	12. Chapter 11

_Author's Note_: As usual, thanks for reading! I'm surprised at the number of people who actually read through the majority of the story. It's probably a low number to some, but to me, it's quite humbling. Plus, I'm easily pleased. But that's beside the point. I just wanted to reiterate how much it means to me to have y'all read this. I cannot thank you enough. And now onto the story. One of my better chapters in my opinion, but I'll leave that up to you. Oh, and I feel like everyone is a bit OOC in this one. Oh, well. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So Aedan," started Leliana.<p>

"Yes?"

"I never heard who you were."

Aedan chuckled. "Of course. I'll tell you who I am. I am Aedan Cousland. I hail from Highever and have lived there all my life. I'm a warrior, one of the best I've heard, and I've been known to be narcissistic. I try to be a merciful man, but I lack any diplomatic skills to get myself there. That's why I have…" Aedan trailed, looking over his shoulder as if to point out Bell.

Leliana looked back as well.

"What?" asked Leliana. "I don't see anything."

"Uh…nevermind," said Aedan absently.

By now Aedan didn't feel a pang of guilt when he thought about Bell. He still thought of her, of course, but he was healed. It still surprised him though when he would turn to make a comment to the non-existent Bell.

Aedan sighed. _"Time,"_ he thought. _"I just need time."_

He did another mental roll call as he typically did before lunch or breaks.

Leliana was walking by his side, Rabbit on his other. Morrigan seemed annoyed that Alistair was staring at her face and Alistair absentmindedly held Shadow Runner's reigns. And Sten was…well Sten. He was just as stoic as ever.

With everyone accounted for, Aedan called for a break.

Lunch consisted of some rather-fresh berries and dried meat.

The scenery was beautiful. Pine trees stood majestically around them, branches swaying every once in a while as a breeze would pass through. Forest creatures cautiously crept through the woods, creating crunching noises on the bed of pine needles that littered the ground.

All in all, it was a beautiful day. But no-one was prepared for the horrors night would bring.

* * *

><p>"And here we are," said Aedan as he stepped out of the forest. "The Circle of Magi."<p>

The group stopped and stared at the tower looming in the distance. The moon cast its milky glow across the scene, giving the tower a rather eerie look.

"Why do I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?" commented Alistair as they made their way towards the docks.

"Wait," said Aedan suddenly. "I need to pick my team."

"Yay. It's the game of 'who's my favorite today'," grumbled Morrigan.

"No," retorted Aedan. "It's 'who is less likely to be captured by the Templars'. I think the Templar's might find out you're a mage. Just a hunch."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I have managed to outwit the Templars every time they came for me. Although, they were all rather dull. I wonder if it's a requirement to join…"

Alistair opened his mouth to argue back, but Aedan shot him "the look".

"Come on! She makes fun of me every day," whined Alistair. "Why can't I defend myself?"

"Because I say so," replied Aedan.

Alistair slumped his shoulders in defeat, letting out an annoyed sigh as he stood there, brooding over the insult.

Morrigan perked up and gave a stuck up "hmph!" in Alistair's direction.

Alistair scowled but did nothing.

"And for that uncalled for outburst," said Aedan, turning his attention to Morrigan, "_You_ don't get to go to the Tower."

Morrigan scoffed. "It's not like I wanted to go anyway."

"And," continued Aedan, "Leliana will stay with you."

"Really?" asked Leliana excitedly. "We can talk about shoes!"

Aedan nodded to Alistair to join his group.

Morrigan narrowed her eyes as she took the reins from Alistair.

"I hate you," she mumbled at Aedan.

Aedan threw her a wink and headed off for the Tower.

* * *

><p>"Did you really steal cookies from a child?" asked Aedan as they approached the Tower.<p>

Sten stood and looked at Aedan. "Yes."

Aedan shrugged his shoulders and walked through the doors.

It didn't take long for Aedan to be thrown into the midst of the demon-controlled Tower.

The fighting started immediately, but they were temporarily stopped when they stumbled upon a group of mages.

A blue barrier was blocking a doorway, but an elderly, determined mage stood in the way.

"Who are you? Grey Warden or no, I shall strike you where you stand."

The woman looked familiar and a name surfaced to Aedan's mind.

"Wynne?"

"Ah, it is you, I see. The Warden from Ostagar," said Wynne relaxing a bit.

"Aye. It is good to see you survived," said Aedan.

"As well as you. I heard that all of the Grey Wardens died, but clearly they were wrong. Tell me this though; have the Templars sent for the Rite of Annulment?"

Aedan nodded his head.

"Then it is done. They have no hope for us," said Wynne dejectedly.

"Not unless we bring back First Enchanter Irving. Then, and only then, will Gregoir believe that the Circle can be saved."

Wynne nodded. "I understand. Well, let's not dally."

"Of course," said Aedan.

"Alistair, go to Gregoir and tell him that some of the mages are still alive."

"But –. Fine."

Aedan turned to Wynne and nodded.

"Then let us proceed."

She took down her barrier and the group walked through to face the true evil of the Tower.

* * *

><p>When Aedan opened his eyes, he was confused.<p>

He remembered something about a demon, but then his memories went black.

He looked around to see where he was when he saw her.

"Bell," Aedan whispered.

Bell ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Aedan! Oh Aedan how I've missed you so!"

Aedan returned the embrace with hesitation.

Something about her speech was off. True, she liked to use uncommon phrases, but this sounded forced.

"I can't believe you stopped the Blight!"

Aedan pulled back, confused. "I didn't stop-"

"Non-sense! You're just being modest," she said, her arms around his neck.

"How about we 'celebrate'?" she added coyly, biting her lower lip and looking up at him with big eyes.

"No," said Aedan, pushing her back. He knew something was off, but he couldn't place it.

"You know you want to," said Bell quietly.

Aedan knew he did. Every day, his feelings for Bell grew. He longed to be with her, but this was not his Bell.

"No," he said again.

"No?" repeated Bell, he voice slightly morphed.

"Well, we'll see about that."

"Bell" threw a sphere of purple and black magic at Aedan, and it was clear that this was not his Bell.

It was hard for him to fight the demon, solely because it looked just like Bell. She would constantly call out to him, her words driving him mad.

Eventually, Aedan pinned the demon down.

"Go ahead," she taunted. "Kill me."

Aedan was breathing hard, sweat trickling down his face.

He raised his sword and went to plunge it into the demon's heart when he saw those eyes.

Her eyes.

Without a second thought, he let out a fierce cry and stabbed the creature.

It reverted back to its original form, a desire demon, but Aedan couldn't shake the feeling that haunted him.

She just looked so much like Bell…

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Sooo? Yeah, it's a bit loopy at some points, but for some reason I'm really happy right now. It just reflects in my writing. Anyways, reviews and constructive criticism are gladly welcome!


	13. Chapter 12

_Author's Note_: So I completely forgot to give some well deserved shout outs, so let me begin with that. Shout out to **LadyMimzy** and **RubyNorman** for their incredibly kind reviews! Y'all made my day. Secondly, thanks to everyone who happens to be reading this story right now. I appreciate the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I think I may fix it later. Not quite content with how it turned out, but we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

><p>The rest of Aedan's trip in the Fade left him unsettled.<p>

Visions of his parents would appear in the corner of his eye, but as soon as he turned to get a better view, they faded away into the background.

Aedan couldn't tell of it was his mind's doing or the Fade, but all he wanted was to save his companions and leave this cursed place.

* * *

><p>"So Morrigan?"<p>

"What?" snapped the witch, refusing to make eye contact with the bubbly red-head.

"What do you think is going on in the Tower?" asked Leliana asked as she sipped on her stew. "It has been a whole night since Aedan has left."

"I don't know," answered Morrigan, poking the fire with a stick.

"It has to be better than talking about _shoes_…"

* * *

><p>"Sir. I believe I have found a solution to your Grey Warden problem."<p>

A pale-skinned, dark-haired man turned to the speaker.

The speaker bowed and stepped aside.

"Zevran Arainai, at your service. The Crows send their regards."

* * *

><p>Bell had been holed up in her cell for weeks. Some of her strength returned, but she was nowhere near her previous health.<p>

Her tunic and robe were nothing but tattered scraps, the now thin material barely keeping out any cold. Her skin was dirty, and her hair began to curl in on itself; she hadn't bathed since her capture, and it was starting to affect her health.

This morning was no different from the others. She woke herself with her coughing and pushed herself into a sitting position. The dust stirred a bit, and Bell managed to sneeze between her coughing fit.

The action sent a shockwave through her body, muscles sore from sleeping on the cobble stoned floor and weak from the lack of nutrition.

Bell attempted her morning stretches. It was becoming harder by the day and Bell was afraid that if she wasn't allowed to walk around soon, that her muscles would no longer work.

After a particularly painful stretch, Bell leaned back, resting her head against the wall.

The words of the people on the street filtered through the barred openings near the top of the wall.

Bell would listen to the daily gossip in hopes that some valuable information might present itself.

Today, the rumors were flying through the air, much like the snow flurries in the sky.

Bell focused on the words.

"Oi! Did ya' hear? Some say that the Grey Wardens are still alive!"

Bell's heart leapt. Aedan had mentioned the Wardens. Maybe he reached them.

"That's been circulating for ages! What I've heard is that they went to the mages tower. Say that they saved it from certain destruction, they did! I envy the lads; I wish I was as famous as them."

"Famous? Loghain wants 'em dead! They're wanted fer killin' the king! Said its all them Grey Wardens fault that we lost at Ostagar."

"Poor fellows. Maybe they're innocent."

"An' maybe they're not."

Bell blocked out the rest of the conversation as she tried to comprehend what they said.

These particular men always seemed to have accurate information. How they got it, Bell didn't care.

Bell could only hope that Aedan made it to the Wardens and survived. And if this was true, he was gathering an army to combat the Blight.

Bell quickly dismissed the idea that the Grey Wardens betrayed the King. She knew they were innocent.

All Bell could do was sit and pray that Aedan and these Wardens lived.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Bell was rifling through her pack for a blanket when the door opened.<p>

Bell didn't look up, assuming that it was a guard sent to give her rations.

She looked up though when she heard the voice.

"This is my surprise," said Howe, gesturing to Bell.

A bronzed elf with blonde hair and a facial tattoo walked forward.

"Hmmmm. I could make this work. Is she his lover?" asked the elf with an Antivan accent.

Bell opened her mouth to protest.

Howe cut her off. "We can only assume. I trust you can make this work to your advantage."

"Of course. Could you bring the maiden out for a moment?"

A guard unlocked the cell door, and Bell moved to get up.

Her muscles protested, but Bell was glad she could still stand. She shuffled awkwardly forward, using the bars for support.

The elf subtly stepped back.

"You did not tell me that she could barely walk."

"I did not know."

"Well, it will take a week to intercept the Warden. She will regain her strength on the way. But I must ask that you bathe and feed her. She is pathetic."

Howe looked over at Bell and sighed.

"Fine. Take her to the baths," ordered Howe.

A guard nodded and wrapped his arm around Bell's waist as she hobbled along.

"I can make this work, but the pay must be good," said the elf.

Howe nodded. "Trust me. It is."

* * *

><p>That night Bell ate dinner with Howe and the mystery elf.<p>

She had bathed herself five times over, working out most of the grime from her hair and skin. The warm water had also helped her muscles as she found she could walk on her own with slight difficulty.

Although she had not eaten a decent meal in weeks, Bell only nibbled on her food; she didn't like the mood in the room.

The elf looked up and regarded Bell with an appraising eye.

Bell blushed, but tried to keep her composure.

"You know, she does not look too bad when she's cleaned up," commented the elf.

"I'm sure that will help your cause," replied Howe, eating his steak.

"Of course, how could he resist her? She will make good bait for my target."

Bell snapped her head up as she realized where this was going. Intercepting the Warden. Bait for his target.

The elf laughed as he saw Bell's realization spread across her face.

"Yes, my beauty, you are to be the bait for the great Aedan Cousland."

Bell paled and her mind froze.

The elf continued, "And trust me, my dear; there will be no running from this."

* * *

><p><em>The Usual<em>: Eh, it's a bit better than I had hoped. Not quite sure if I like it yet. Reviews and constructive criticism gladly accepted!


	14. Chapter 13

_Author's Note_: Thanks for reading my story! I appreciate it! This is a rather lengthy chapter (in my opinion), so I apologize. I feel that Zevran is a bit OOC as well as Wynne, but that is a matter of opinion. Also, I'm a bit out of it right now, so I apologize if this chapter (and my proof-reading!) are a bit off. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bell was sent off with the elf.<p>

For now, she rode one of his horses. The rest were occupied by his companions.

"Why so many?" Bell asked as the elf helped her into the saddle.

The elf chuckled. "We are taking on a Grey Warden and his companions, not a simple merchant!"

Bell fell into line with the rest of the men. The elf rode beside her.

"So, you're an assassin?" asked Bell.

"Yes," he replied.

"Are you allowed to tell me your name or will your group disband you if you do?"

"No, no. The Crows will not mind me telling my name. I am Zevran."

The Crows. Bell read about them once. They were deadly, and the more Bell heard about this plan, the more her hope faded.

Bell nodded in reply and stored the name in her mind.

"I trust you know my name already," said Bell.

"Ah, yes. 'Bell' I do believe. No 'e' on the end."

"Aye," she mumbled. Her hope was continually dipping; they knew so much and she knew so little.

They rode on in silence for a while until Bell turned to the elf again.

"Do you plan to kill me?"

Zevran was surprised at the innocence of the question. The girl's dark eyes mimicked those of a child, ignorance and youth staring back at him.

"I…do not think so. No," he replied, trying to regain his professional composure.

Her eyes evoked emotions that Zevran seldom felt. Something close to sympathy and compassion.

The girl turned away. "I do not know if that should comfort or sadden me. To know that I shall live while the others die…"

Her voice was full of sadness, but Zevran's mask was on; nothing would faze him now.

Bell noticed the front the elf had adopted and returned to her thoughts.

She thought about Shadow Runner. Scholar horses were trained to be obedient to Scholars and Scholars alone. They were to be treated as equals, not something lesser like a pack horse.

She sighed as she wondered whether he even made it out of the castle.

Her thoughts then moved on to Rabbit. Oh, that lovable Mabari. He could never do anything wrong, no matter the offense. Bell was sure that he was with Aedan; he was a faithful hound.

And then her thoughts shifted to Aedan. He was her closest and only friend. She missed his witty humor and the thought of his death evoked old emotions.

She hid them well though, behind a determined face. A tear escaped but she silently wiped it away.

Each step filled her with dread and brought the Crows once step closer to the death of the Cousland line.

* * *

><p>In the days that followed, Bell slowly regained her health.<p>

Walking was the instinctual act it was before and color returned to her face, revealing her youth.

The group she traveled with seemed surprised at the changes taking place. Bell was no longer a hollow pawn to be used; she was a person, defiantly speaking out against this plan of murder.

"Why are you going to kill Aedan?" Bell asked.

"Because we are getting paid to do so," said one Crow.

"That's it? For money? Have you considered the fact that you are killing off the only hope we have against the Blight?"

"The Blight is just a conspiracy," commented another Crow. "There is no archdemon, therefore there is no Blight."

"Just because you can't see the sickness, you will still catch a cold," replied Bell.

"Enough," said Zevran.

"Bell, your point has been made. We, however, are not disobeying our orders. You understand. But on to the matter at hand. Tomorrow we arrive at the ambush site. Elyana?"

"Yes?" replied a woman.

"Do you have the attire for our lovely bait?"

"Of course. I'll fit her the next time we stop."

"Good. Then this plan will not fail."

* * *

><p>Aedan was glad to be out in the realm of reality.<p>

His thoughts were scattered, but remained focused on the task at hand: recruiting the dwarves.

He was glad to be done with the mages; Wynne proved to be a powerful ally and he was glad that she joined his quest.

The constant lectures, however, were a different matter.

"Aedan?"

"Yes, Wynne?"

"Did you oil your armor last night?"

Aedan sighed. "No, Wynne."

The old woman clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "You could at least oil it before you go to sleep tonight."

Aedan blocked out the rest of the lecture and focused on the road ahead when he saw a figure standing on the path.

It was a woman. She wore a white dress that brushed the ground with a sheer material that attached to her waist with a brown belt.

The scene was reminiscent of a goddess sending a vision.

As he slowly walked forward, the vision became clearer.

The woman had long, brown hair marked with gentle waves as it flowed in the wind. She seemed to have an impassive expression on when he suddenly recognized the face.

Aedan ran forward, ignoring the fact that he interrupted Wynne's lecture.

He took the girl in his arms and began stroking her hair.

"Bell," he whispered, the name carrying all of the emotions he had experienced.

The figure began to shake slightly in his arms and he pulled back.

She was crying.

"Bell? Bell what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, stepping back to reveal the elf hiding behind her. "I'm so sorry."

"And now comes the end of the great Cousland line," sneered Zevran, drawing his blades.

Aedan did the same, and his group launched themselves into the attack.

Aedan focused on Zevran, trying to find a hole in his defenses.

The elf was lightning fast, though, and proved to be a tough enemy.

Aedan would strike at the elf, but he would easily block the attack.

The battle between the two was a stalemate. Both were fighting furiously, arms clashing and shield resounding with every hit.

Aedan took a stab to the side and the wound began to bleed profusely.

The elf smiled as he watched his victim stumble, taking his daggers and lazily twirling them between his fingers.

Aedan took this moment to lunge at the elf, and he managed to reciprocate the wound in his side to the elf.

Stunned, the elf stumbled back a moment, hands grabbing at his new wound. He fell to his knees and slowly succumbed to the pain.

Aedan grimaced as the pain of his injury radiated through his body.

The fight was still ravaging on, only a few Crows left, when Aedan looked up to see Bell, pale and frightened.

Images of the siege of his castle surfaced to his mind. He quickly stumbled toward Bell and stood protectively in front of her. They would not take her this time.

As the last enemy was felled, the group moved over to Aedan.

Morrigan was checking the corpses when one groaned. She raised her hand, as if to finish the act, when Bell ran forward.

"Wait!"

The witch stopped mid-motion and looked up.

"Spare him," Bell pleaded as she came upon the broken body of Zevran.

"What? Why?" barked the witch. "He tried to kill us!"

"He has information that I want. Please, give him a day and then you may have his life."

"And who are you to say this to me?" asked Morrigan.

"A friend. I wish you no harm. Please. Spare him."

The witch dropped her hand and stood up.

"Fine. But only because Aedan tells me to. You have no idea what he has been through, stranger. Be glad that he shows you mercy."

Bell frowned. "Nay. I know what he has been through. I was there that night."

"How were you-"

"Now is not the time for questions. I suggest you tend to Aedan. I will take care of the elf."

She looked down at the semi-conscious elf and repeated his earlier words.

"There shall be no running from this."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Hopefully, that wasn't too painful. (I know I used that line already. I'm just a bit tired after writing all this.) Shout to to **BAMS** who reveiwed my last chapter! Reviews and consrtuctive criticism gladly accepted.

_Note on the next chapter_: The next chapter is going to be super short. Like, less than 350 words short. Don't worry; chapter 15 will be the usual length.


	15. Chapter 14

_Author's Note_: So I lied about the length of this chapter. It is still short, but it's about 850 words. I just kept writing. I tried to get some Aedan-Bell fluff, but I seem to never to be able to write any. I tried! Anyways, thanks a million for reading. You guys rock my world. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Aedan sat alone at the fire that night.<p>

His wound was nearly healed thanks to Wynne and yes, he oiled his armor.

He looked up when he heard the soft footsteps of Bell.

"He won't tell me how he got his information," said Bell as she sat next to Aedan by the fire. "I can't get him to answer."

"I just saved your life and you want to spend your time with the prisoner? What about me?" asked Aedan angrily, staring into the fire.

Bell looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"We haven't seen each other for months! Weren't you concerned that I might've died?"

"No," sated Bell. "You always live. Why should this time be any different?"

Aedan looked at Bell and saw genuine confusion on her face. How she remained so innocent was beyond his guess, but it made him smile. She thought that no harm could befall him.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," said Bell.

"Not at all," replied Aedan. It was hard to stay angry at Bell.

"I did miss you, Aedan," Bell said quietly, looking down.

Aedan knew that Bell never talked about her feelings, especially like this. She was reserved whereas he was outgoing.

"And I missed you, Bell. You know-" Aedan paused, debating whether to finish his thoughts.

"You know, I was in the Fade at one point," said Aedan nervously. He hated how she could make him tongue-tied without even knowing it.

"You were? Why were you there?" asked Bell. The concern in her voice warmed Aedan even though the cold nipped at his nose.

"I was helping the mages. A demon trapped me."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Aedan chuckled. "But when I was there, I saw you," he said quietly.

"Not my parents or brother, but you. When I saw you I just…everything was right again. And when I started to figure out it was the Fade, I tried to ignore it. I was so happy there. Just you and me."

"Like the old days," murmured Bell.

"Like the old days."

"I never really worried about you," started Bell. "I was just so sure that nothing could ever touch you. I'm sorry I was so inconsiderate."

"It's fine, Bell. I'm sure you had more on your mind being holed up with Howe. How did that go by the way?"

Bell looked into the fire. "It was unpleasant. I was forced to march to Denerim and I was whipped along the way. Then I would be tortured daily for information on you. I refused to talk and eventually, they tried to starve it out of me. One guard would sneak me rations, though. I watched myself deteriorate into nothing but bones. The cell was miserable and I could never stay warm. My clothes were worn out to nothing. And now they're gone. Howe burned them before I left. That was my only reminder of the Scholars. That and a letter I never sent."

Aedan pushed down the anger rising in his chest and forced himself to look at the positive. "You have Shadow Runner."

"Where is he?" Bell asked excitedly.

"Off grazing, but he'll be back in the morning. And you also have this."

Aedan pulled out the brooch.

"My seal," breathed Bell. She took the pin from Aedan's hand and held it up to the firelight.

"I thought that I would never see this again," she breathed. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Ah. But that life is gone. They don't want me anymore."

Aedan was surprised. "What do you mean 'they don't want you'?"

"I was kicked out before I arrived at your castle. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that I was stationed in Highever. But I don't want to talk about this right now."

Aedan nodded. "I understand."

"It has been a long time since I have felt safe, Aedan. I almost forgot how it felt."

Aedan felt a rush of something flow through his veins; the emotion was foreign.

She looked up at him, sitting there in her dirty dress with a smile on her face. "Thank you."

Aedan stood up abruptly and Bell followed.

"Get some rest, Aedan. You need the sleep. I'll take first watch."

"No. I'll take it. Besides, you can't really fight. No offense."

"None taken. But I think Rabbit here can watch over me for a few hours."

Rabbit barked happily and bounded over to Bell, running into her leg by accident.

Bell stumbled a bit, and Aedan caught her arm.

The two locked gazes and Bell blushed.

"Rest, Aedan," she continued, her voice strong. "I'll see you in the morning."

Aedan pulled her into an embrace and just held her there a moment, reveling in the sense of security that Bell brought with her.

"Goodnight, Bell," said Aedan, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Aedan."

And for a moment, everything was right in the world.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Some attempted fluff. Nothing special. And as usual, blah blah review blah blah blah constructive criticism blah blah blah. I think you get my picture.

_Other Note_: So I'm getting a bit burnt out writing this story (Normally, I wouldn't be past chapter 5) and I wanted y'alls opinions on the pacing of the rest of the story. **Poll is closed**. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 15

_Author's Note_: Oh this is such a pathetic excuse for a chapter! I kinda wanted to get some emotions and reactions in, but I think I just zoned all over the place. Review if you wish. I'm sorry if this makes you cry out of boredom...

* * *

><p>At breakfast the next morning, Bell was greeted with suspicious glances and cold stares.<p>

Bell was in no mood to try to talk with the people right now. She had stayed up all night, figuring that it was the least she could do since they saved her life.

She added more wood to the fire as she surveyed the crew.

The dark-haired witch from the other day made no eye contact with Bell, save for the ever-so-welcoming glare she gave Bell when she walked over. Bell was repulsed by that fact that the woman practically refused to wear clothes and had no problem staying away from her.

To the left of Morrigan was the tall Qunari. Bell had read about them and was planning to specialize in their language before she left the Order. The man remained silent and Bell figured she wouldn't be asking any questions soon.

On the other side of Morrigan was a red-head. She wore leather armor and had a lute sitting next to her. Bell figured she must be some kind of bard and wondered where she came from. So far, this woman had seemed the nicest since she gave Bell a small smile. At least someone didn't hate her.

Rabbit sat next to Bell on her side of the fire and she stroked his fur, picking out some dried war paint that was left from the last battle. Bell knew how hard it was to wash the stuff off and was surprised that the dog was so clean. Rabbit was just happy that someone was petting him.

After sitting at the fire for a few tense moments, a person walked out of her tent. It was the elderly mage Bell had seen and she was greeted with a disapproving glance.

The mage sat down and the last member of the group walked over. It was a blonde-headed man who seemed surprised by the silence and followed the others though confusion was written on his face. He seated himself beside the Qunari and the group had decided.

The fire seemed to be a battle ground and the lines of battle were drawn. It was Bell and Rabbit against the world.

Zevran sat tied up by a tree, but Bell was sure he would side against her, considering she ruined his master plan.

Bell sighed as the hate weighed down on her shoulders. No-one here seemed very open.

She pulled out a berry from her own supply and tentatively ate it. The group stared, and Bell found that she could eat no more.

The group began talking amongst themselves, but quieted when Aedan walked out.

"Good morning, everyone," said Aedan surveying the scene.

"It seems that you all gave a warm welcome to our very special guest. How kind," said Aedan disapprovingly as he noticed the split.

"How do we know that we should trust her? Was she not with the assassin?" said Morrigan, glaring at the girl. "T'would seem that she is an enemy."

Aedan sighed. "I believe and introduction is in order."

Bell grudgingly stood up and clasped her hands behind her back, an old habit she picked up back at the Order.

"Hello, everyone," Bell began, easily slipping into the professional front she wore so well.

"My name is Bell. I am-_was_- a Scholar from the Order of Scholars in the Hinterlands. I have lived there since I was thirteen after running away from my home. I was stationed in Highever where I met Aedan and worked as a teacher in his library until…" Bell stopped and looked over at Aedan, asking if she could tell the story.

Aedan nodded and she continued.

"Until the castle was attacked by Arl Howe's men. I tried to save the Teyrn and Teyrna, but I failed. I was kidnapped and used for bait in hopes of luring out Aedan for his assassination. It was not something I consented to. I know that this does not change many of your opinions, and I understand. To you I am a stranger, and I should not be trusted. I only ask that you allow me to prove my worth to you."

The group sat quietly until Wynne spoke up.

"A very diplomatic speech, if I might say so. My name is Wynne and I am a mage from the Circle. You seem to possess some skills that our group is lacking. I look forward to meeting you."

Bell nodded and felt the burden on her back lighten.

The rest of the group was not so open and a few gave a slight nod.

Bell nodded in reply. "Thank you."

Aedan turned to address the group. "All right. Well, let's pick up and hit the road."

* * *

><p>Aedan walked beside Bell as she rode Shadow Runner. It was surprising really. She leaned in and whispered a phrase into his ear and he willingly let her ride.<p>

The horse knew that his rider was falling asleep and took measures to make sure that her balance was safe.

Alistair leaned over to Aedan. "Did she sleep at all last night?"

Aedan shook his head. "No. She said that she stayed up in hopes that she would gain some trust."

"Smart girl. I take it she's had to do this many times before?"

"Yeah. I don't think she's ever lived in one place for very long. It's almost like it's in her blood."

Alistair nodded. "She seems nice enough, but a bit distant to me."

"She's always been very reserved. Part of being on the move I guess. You constantly have to prove yourself and you can't let past experiences in the way. She can be very friendly when you get to know her, though."

Aedan looked over at Bell tenderly. She was nodding off in the saddle.

"So will I get to ride the horse next time?" asked Alistair.

Aedan laughed. "We'll see."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: I know: miserable. I think it's because I've never written a story this in depth before. I usually quit after I write a little opening and never develop anything. And now that I'm earnestly trying, I have no idea where to go. So, if you want to give your opinion on how fast or slow I should cover the rest of the story, please let me know! **Poll is closed**. Thanks to all who read!


	17. Chapter 16

_Author's Note_: First off, I want to apologize for being moody last chapter. I was in a funk and being stupid. Next time that happens, please yell at me or something. I shouldn't be complaining to y'all about all that. And secondly, 47 visitors in one day? Y'all guys (and gals) truly make my day. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A few days later, the group arrived at Orzammar.<p>

Today, the group pulled their cloaks tighter around themselves while Bell sat happily on Shadow Runner.

She returned Aedan's cloak and was enjoying the cold weather that she grew up in. Bell still wore the rather thin dress that Zevran had fitted her in and Aedan wasn't complaining. To Aedan, Bell still held that same other world beauty; whether it was from the joy of having her back or the fact that her innocence showed through, Aedan couldn't tell. All he knew was that his Bell was finally safe.

"Are you sure that you don't want my cloak, Bell?" asked Aedan for Maker-knows what time.

"No, thank you," Bell replied. "I grew up in this weather, Aedan! I've been conditioned to it all my life. I promise you, if I get cold, I'll let you know."

Aedan resigned his plea and looked at the road ahead.

"Hey, Bell? Will you take _my_ cloak?" Alistair asked, casting a wink her way when Aedan wasn't looking.

Bell caught on and quickly played her part. "Well, if you insist Alistair," said Bell, leaning over as if to take his cloak.

"Bell!" exclaimed Aedan, shocked by her action.

Bell laughed and revealed her empty hand. "I'm just kidding, Aedan."

Aedan rolled his eyes and smirked. "I guess this is payback for all those years at the castle?"

Bell laughed. "Of course, Aedan. This is what I was planning all those days in my cell."

Aedan offered a weak smile, but felt uncomfortable. Bell was so open about the events at Howe's and it was out of character for her. Maybe this was just her way of getting over her experiences. Plus, she was known to get friendlier in cold weather.

As they approached the doors of Orzammar, Bell expertly dismounted Shadow Runner; she didn't want to seem like the leader after all.

It was then that Bell's Scholar training came in handy.

* * *

><p>"For the last time, you can't go in. The Assembly is being held and no one is to enter."<p>

"I am here by order of Loghain. Open up immediately," said an angry man.

"Your politics do not interest the dwarves, human," said the doorkeeper.

"But perhaps ours do," said Bell, stepping forward on behalf of the Wardens.

Although her dress was dirty and a bit worn, Bell had an air of authority about her. The way she held herself demanded respect, but in a very subtle way.

"And how might _your_ politics interest me?" asked the dwarf, eyeing Bell.

"They concern your people."

The dwarf straightened. "How so?"

"I am afraid I cannot tell you. This matter lies between your King and the Grey Wardens."

"Grey Wardens? What could they need from us?"

"Your help," said Bell. It was hard to believe that her speech was moving the dwarf.

"Your people have battled darkspawn for centuries, no? The Surface is being threatened by a Blight. We need the help and experience of the dwarves, but that is for your King and the Wardens to decide. Please, the matter is pressing."

The dwarf sighed. "I can let you in, but I do not think that we will be able to help you. We have no king as of now and Orzammar is – sod it. Just go in and see for yourself."

"What?" cried the other man indignantly. "We were here first! We deserve to be admitted!"

"When you work for a traitor, that doesn't work so well," mumbled Aedan.

The man drew his sword and Aedan's team did the same.

"You dare to profane Loghain's-"

"Stop!" ordered the dwarf. "You may fight, but please get off my doorstep."

The opposing teams agreed and the battle was fought elsewhere.

Bell stood quietly by the gatekeeper.

"No fighting for you, miss?" asked the guard.

"No, sir. I am a diplomat, not a warrior."

"I see."

"And I am sorry about your current problem. It must be a very difficult time."

"You don't know the half of it, human."

* * *

><p>After defeating the messenger, Aedan and his troop pressed on.<p>

It was eventually learned that the group needed to venture into the Deep Roads. There was one minor problem though.

"Bell," called Aedan.

The girl reluctantly left the Shaperate and returned to Aedan's side.

"Yes?"

"I need to go to the Deep Roads. And seeing as you can't fight…"

Bell nodded. "No problem. I'll just stay here."

"Yes, I intend to do that but I'm going to have to leave someone with you."

"I'm perfectly capable of caring for myself, Aedan," said Bell.

"I know. I know. I just…"

Aedan didn't need to finish his thought. Bell sighed.

"Fine, if you must. Just don't leave me with Morrigan. She still hates me."

"Of course. I hate to even suggest this, but what if I leave you with Zevran?"

Bell stiffened a bit, but Aedan didn't notice.

"Whatever is best for you," replied Bell.

Aedan nodded. "Alright. But if he tries anything, you get to Shadow Runner and get out of here, understand?"

Bell nodded. "Understand."

"Good. Then I am off to the Deep Roads. Stay safe, Bell."

"And you, Aedan."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Bell with Zevran? I mean, he did try to kill you after all," said Alistair.<p>

"I'm not sure, but I think it is the best for both of them," replied Aedan.

"Well, I disagree. Though Morrigan thinks the idea is brilliant. Surprise, surprise."

"Alistair," warned Aedan.

"Fine, fine," said Alistair, holding up his hands.

"But who wants to bet that Bell is probing him for information right now?"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Yeah. Just a short little filler chapter. The next one will be much better, I promise. Reviews and constructive criticism gladly accepted. Shout out to **Dhallhenn** who reviewed my last chapter! And the poll is still open if anyone feels like voting (I'm gonna close it at the end of this week, so yeah).


	18. Chapter 17

_Author's Note_: I will warn you that this a a lengthy chapter. But something big happens, so please read on. To everyone who has read the whole series, you are the best. Y'all never cease to humble me. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you feel the same way too. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bell stared at Zevran.<p>

For the past two hours, they had sat in a bar because it was the only place with public seating.

Zevran nursed his drink, and Bell gripped her cup of water. She was about to snap; they had said nothing the whole time they were there, and Bell knew that Zevran wasn't going to answer her question.

After Zevran gently placed his mug on the table, Bell glared at him.

Zevran acted offended. "My beauty! What did I do to earn such a look?"

"I think you know," snapped Bell, looking away and trying to keep her temper in check.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Come, why don't you enlighten me?"

Bell turned and glowered at Zevran. "Ha-ha. How funny," said Bell angrily.

Zevran merely smiled.

"That's it. I'm going to bed," said Bell, standing up to leave the booth.

"Ah, but where do you plan on going, my sweet?"

"Would you please stop calling me those little pet names! I'm not yours!"

"Of course, Bell."

Hearing her name just made her angrier. "I'm going to find Shadow Runner and set up a tent outside."

"Come, that won't be necessary. I already booked a room for us."

"Us? Like the two of us in one room?"

"Yes."

Bell was disgusted. "I think not! You can have your pretty little room and spend your coin while I go to the Surface."

Zevran sighed and stood up, paying the bartender as he led Bell to the room. "My duty is to protect you. I do not intend to fail this one."

Bell gave in, but she made her displeasure known.

The room was clearly built for dwarves, but Zevran had paid for the one that would be most suitable for a human.

Bell readjusted her pack and looked around the room.

"There's only one bed," commented Bell.

"I'll take the floor."

Bell looked over and saw that Zevran was earnestly trying to be nice. It felt weird.

"If you want. We can switch out each night until Aedan gets back."

Zevran shook his head. "No. I will not stand to see a woman treated like that. You will take the bed and that is final."

Bell nodded as she noticed the weary expression on Zevran's face. She found some extra blankets and pillows and placed them on the floor.

"Thank you, my- _Bell_," Zevran said correcting himself.

Bell nodded and placed her pack on the stand next to the bed. She went around the room, blowing out all of the candles.

All but one.

She slipped into bed and pulled the covers up, staring at the tiny flame. She remembered how horrid the dark nights were at Howe's. She shivered as the memories surfaced.

_The darkness would terrify her as she heard the sounds of the night. Screams and moans of Howe's prisoners haunted her dreams and the blackness gave her no hope. She would ache for the light the rising sun would bring and only then would she fall asleep._

Bell stared at the tiny, flickering light. At least here she had hope.

* * *

><p>Zevran woke with a start. It was the middle of the night, and a single candle cut through the darkness.<p>

It wasn't the light that woke him. It was the soft sobs of Bell.

"Bell?"

A gasp was heard, and Zevran turned to see a figure try to feign sleep.

"Bell, I have already heard you. What is wrong?"

"Nothing," came the reply. Her voice was hoarse, and she hiccupped as she tried to stop the sobs.

"Then why are you crying?"

"That is none of your business."

"I do believe it is."

The figure sat up.

"Then it must be my business to know how you received your information."

Zevran sighed. "That is not the same."

"And why not?" asked Bell, sniffling.

"Because that is the business of the Crows, not mine. If it were mine, then I would gladly share it."

"You would?"

"Yes, mia cara. I would."

Bell hiccupped again. "I just… I still have nightmares about Howe and my family and you…"

Zevran flinched. Him?

"I just don't know what information you have on me. I'm afraid of what might happen."

Zevran stood and walked over to the bed. He gingerly placed himself beside her, and Bell scooted away.

"I'm sorry if you are offended. I just can't trust you yet," said Bell.

"I understand," replied Zevran.

"Do you? Or are you just saying that?"

"I do. Please, tell me what is bothering you. It cannot just be a bad dream."

"Well what if you keep having bad dreams ever time you go to sleep? What if you dreamt that everyone you knew left you because they found out one little thing about you? What if you dreamt that that little secret caused everyone you loved to die? What if you dreamt that it was because you couldn't find out where they got their information? Then how would you feel?"

The tears began to flow again, and Bell pulled up her knees to her chest. "You don't know the life I've lived."

"And you do not know mine. I think we more alike than you think."

"How so?"

"I heard you say that you ran away at a young age. I was drafted into the Crows when I was a little boy. We both joined an order and had to bear the life it brought. For you, it was leaving the only friends you had. For me, it was never making friends. They would die so often. We have both been on the move for most of our lives. It is not an easy life to live, Bell. I know."

"Did you have to leave your family?" asked Bell.

"Yes, but not in the same way you left yours. My mother was Dalish, but I never met her. There was not much for an orphaned boy to leave."

"Have you ever searched for your mother?"

"No. I…do not have the time. But what about your family? Surely you must have a tale about them?"

Bell nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I left my mother and two siblings: Margaret and Dustin. They were only ten and eight when I left them. I think about them often," said Bell quietly.

"I'm sure they are fine," said Zevran.

"I hope so."

"What about your father?"

Bell froze. If she told him, her secret would be revealed. She had vowed that no one would know. Even Aedan didn't know. But her burden was weighing down her heart, and she ached to let someone know. She looked up to see Zevran waiting patiently for her answer.

Bell swallowed. She would do it.

"I do not know who my father is. I only know that he is an elf."

Bell could make out Zevran's reaction: confusion.

She closed her eyes and continued.

"I am a half-blood. Part elf, part human. Some people can tell right away that I'm not fully human. Others never notice. My blood has always marked me as different. My mother never did love me, and I ran away because there was a place that would accept me for what I am. Mother married a human later and had two normal children, but I was still her eldest child. A mistake, I can only presume. She never mentioned my father and she never told me what I was. I found out on my own. Since then, I have been on a quest of knowledge in hopes of finding something on the...creature that left me. I want to know why. I want to know why he left me and never came back."

Hot tears pricked at Bell's eyes.

"Please, I have never revealed this to anyone before. I just want someone to understand why I am the way I am. Please, don't tell."

Zevran recognized himself in her and was moved with pity for the girl. He took her into his arms and gently stroked her hair.

"Do not worry, my sweet. I will never tell anyone. This I swear."

And so it was that in the light of a small, flickering candle that Bell revealed her deepest and best kept secret.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: I don't know, I thought this carried emotion when I wrote it. My chest literally tightened up in pity. Maybe that's just me. I'd really appreciate if you review this chapter because I want to know if I'm getting the emotions across. It's not required though, so don't feel pressured. A thousnd times thanks to all who read!


	19. Chapter 18

_Author's Note_: Hello again and thanks for reading! Shout-out to the anonymous **Judy** for reviewing my last chapter. So Judy, I'm leaving my thank you at the bottom of the page since I can't really send one to you. To everyone else, I guess you get to read someone else's mail without breaking the law. Anywho, this is a very short chapter, but the next one will be normal length. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bell woke to a room full of candles.<p>

"Good morning, my traveler."

Bell yawned and sat up in bed.

"Traveler?" she asked groggily. "That's new."

"Yes. Traveler. You have been running for many years, no? Seen many places with no permanent home? You must be a traveler."

"Or Dalish," joked Bell as she shuffled over to the fresh water in order to wash her face.

"Maybe you are. Have you ever thought about it?"

"No," came the muffled (and slightly surprised) reply. Bell removed the towel from her face.

"Bell? Not thinking of something?" Zevran said incredulously.

Bell threw the towel at him.

Zevran laughed and easily caught the material.

Bell turned her attention to putting her hair into a simple braid.

"Now, I do enjoy the dress you are wearing. It is quite figure flattering, no?" said Zevran.

Bell rolled her eyes.

The elf continued. "But I believe you need some new clothes, do you not?"

Bell sighed. "If I must. But I'm collecting supplies while we're out."

Zevran laughed. "Such a practical woman! Yes, my traveler, you must be Dalish!"

* * *

><p>Aedan sighed as he stared into the flames of the fire.<p>

The Deep Rods all seemed the same to him. At least Oghren knew where they were going.

Tonight, Aedan was to take first watch. Leliana joined him by the fire.

"So, Aedan Cousland. Tell me about this 'Bell' we met."

Aedan looked up, perplexed.

"You've known her for weeks. What do you wanna know?"

Leliana smiled and rolled her eyes.

"No, silly. I meant what is she to you?"

Aedan shifted uncomfortably. "She is my closest friend."

Leliana raised an eyebrow. "Aaaaaaand?"

"And what?" asked Aedan. "It's not like we're secretly related or something!"

"Not 'related'. Is she special to you?"

"What is this going to accomplish?" snapped Aedan, huddling closer to the fire.

Leliana shook her head and stood up.

"I know that you have feelings for her, Aedan. Don't try to deny it. But she doesn't know. Maybe it's time for you to show them."

Aedan sat appalled as Leliana walked off.

After his temper settled, he sat and considered what Leliana said.

He shook his head, though, and returned to his watch.

That was just girl-talk.

* * *

><p>After two weeks with Zevran, Bell finally learned to trust again.<p>

Whether this was good or bad, Bell didn't know. She was known to give her trust easily to the people who actually wanted it. Sometimes, it was more trouble than it was worth.

Zevran knew everything about her – her dreams, her fears – but she was treated no differently.

Bell had made a friend.

It was weird to think that the two were now friends, but Bell's innocence and personality won him over.

That day, Zevran was escorting Bell back to their room.

Their arms were linked, mostly because Zevran enjoyed the feeling of Bell's skin, and he paused when Bell suddenly stopped.

He followed her gaze and saw that Aedan and the group had returned.

A smile broke out on Bell's face and she quickly extricated herself from Zevran.

She ran to the boy and threw her arms around him, standing on the tips of her toes to reach his neck around his heavy armor.

Aedan seemed surprised, a slight blush on his face, but he hugged her back.

Zevran chuckled to himself and went to collect Bell's things from the room.

* * *

><p>Aedan was surprised that the two hadn't ripped each other to pieces.<p>

He felt the pang of jealously when he saw Bell walking with Zevran, but it all melted away when she came running to him.

As he stood there with Bell in his arms, Leliana's words surfaced.

_Maybe it is time for you to show them._

Aedan sighed.

Maybe it was.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: So yeah. I guess what I'm doing is asking if I can write some stuff going on between them. I feel their relationship has come to a point where Aedan can now begin my awkwardly written wooing. Sadly, that's not written down yet, but as soon as this is up, I'm writing! Thanks for all of y'all's support; you keep me going. Peace out! *some witty phrasing about asking for reviews and stuff*

_Judy's Thank-You "Letter"_:

Thank you so much for reviewing that last chapter! I'm still smilling because you said it was "very well written". That's the highest compliment I've ever received on my writing. Honest. So thank you once again for your incredibly kind review. Have a great day!

~A Timid Soul


	20. Chapter 19

_Author's Note_: What the what? _Three_ reviews in one day? I'm just...wow. My thanks goes out to everyone who is reading this. I can't properly articulate how much it means to me to know that y'all are reading this. Thank you. On a lighter note, this chapter contains some awkward fluff at the end (I guess it's fluff. I'm still not quite sure what the definition of that word is. Oh, well. I'm still going to use it.) Once again, thank you miss anonymous **Judy**. Your letter will be waiting patiently for you at the bottom of this chapter. Enjoy! (Oh, Oghren and Sten are OOC in my opinion).

* * *

><p>That night the group stayed at the tavern where Bell and Zevran stayed.<p>

For now, everyone sat around a table enjoying some drinks. Well, maybe it was just Oghren enjoying the drinks.

"Isn't this ale the best?" slurred the dwarf.

Sten, who was sitting next to the red-headed dwarf, turned to stare at him.

"No," said Sten simply, turning his gaze away.

Oghren looked down-cast and stared sadly at his mug.

Bell couldn't help but laugh. Something about the picture was funny to her.

"She hasn't even had a drink at she's laughing!" commented Alistair, bringing his mug to his lips.

Bell blushed and coughed in an attempt to cover up her outbreak.

The group ignored her and focused on Aedan who was giving an update.

"We're heading to Redcliffe next. Oghren will be joining us, right?" said Aedan looking over at the dwarf.

"You bet your nug-humping mother I am!" said the dwarf happily.

"Such language! It's revolting!" commented Wynne.

"Of course, Oghren," continued Aedan. "Alistair, you said that you knew the Arl?"

Alistair nodded.

"Good. Then that shouldn't waste too much time. After that, we'll head out to the Dalish. Sound like a plan?"

The group nodded their assent and Bell excused herself from the table.

She walked out of the tavern and meandered around, trying to orient herself.

She found the dwarf she was looking for, though, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Dagna?"

The girl turned. "Yes?"

"I'll take your message to the Circle for you. It may take a while, but when I get the reply, I'll let you know as soon as I can."

"You would?" cried the dwarf, beaming.

"Of course," said Bell.

"Thank you, miss. I won't forget this."

Bell turned and walked off to the tavern.

All of her business in Orzammar was now officially done. It was time for some sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the group set off for the Surface.<p>

As soon as she stepped out, Bell closed her eyes and breathed in the wonderful fresh air.

She heard a moan and looked over at the dwarf.

Oghren subconsciously tried to stable himself as he looked up at the sky.

Bell smiled and walked over to Shadow Runner.

The horse looked at her disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry! You knew you couldn't go down there."

Shadow Runner didn't seem convinced.

"Fine," sighed Bell as she pulled out a sugar cube from her pack.

Shadow Runner nickered happily as he munched on the treat and bent his foreleg in his typical bow.

Bell took the hint and expertly mounted the horse.

"Great Ancestors! What is that?" asked Oghren.

"A horse," replied Morrigan.

Oghren nodded, but eyed the creature suspiciously.

"All right. Does everyone have everything they came with?"

The group nodded.

"Onward!" shouted Aedan.

Bell pushed Shadow Runner into a slow walk. Sten fell in step beside her.

"Hello," greeted Bell, nervous around the tall Qunari.

Sten nodded.

"Would you mind if I ask a few questions?" blurted Bell, her inner Scholar dying to get some answers.

Sten seemed mildly surprised, but nodded again.

The questions poured forth as if they had been bottled up and were now left to run loose.

Morrigan shook her head as she saw the girl enthusiastically talking to Sten.

"Why the shaking head?" asked Alistair.

"You do not need to know," replied Morrigan.

"You still hate her don't you?" said Alistair. "No wonder you have no friends."

Morrigan seemed appalled. "I have friends!"

"Oh, yeah?" started Alistair as if he were a little boy. "Name one."

"Aedan," Morrigan said proudly.

"Really? Then why is he staring at Bell?"

Morrigan looked up and saw Aedan staring at Bell like she was the only thing in the world.

"You're just jealous," whispered Alistair.

"You are! I saw you ogle her when you first saw her. And you offered her your cloak."

Alistair rolled his eyes. "We're just friends, Morrigan. The cloak thing was just to bother Aedan."

"Really, Alistair? Have you nothing better to do than bother people?"

"Well, you did say the Templars were only good for being annoying. I'm just trying to live up to your expectations."

"Oh, just shut up," muttered Morrigan.

* * *

><p>That night, the group set up camp in an empty cave.<p>

The fire crackled happily as it slid down the sticks and jumped into the air. Everyone was huddled close and sipping hot cocoa, something Bell bought when she was being carted around by the Crows.

"I am surprised by your knowledge of the Qun, Scholar," said Sten, employing a title Bell had not dared to hope for.

She felt a swell of pride and turned toward Sten. "I was planning to specialize in your language. I had to learn about your beliefs if I ever planned to talk to a Qunari. And now I have."

Sten nodded.

Bell returned to her hot cocoa as the group began to turn in.

"Good night, Zevran," called Bell, as the elf walked to his bed-roll.

Zevran smiled. "Good night, little traveler."

Aedan remained by Bell's side as the group dwindled to the two of them and Rabbit. Shadow Runner was getting some much needed rest; the inventory kept getting heavier.

Bell shivered as a frosty breeze tickled her skin.

"Cold?" asked Aedan.

Bell nodded. "A little."

Aedan scooted closer and wrapped his cloak around the two of them.

Bell's heart began to beat madly in her chest, but she willed herself to keep her calm.

"So you and Zevran are friends now?" asked Aedan, trying to break the awkward silence that settled between them.

Bell nodded. "We just learned to get past each other's differences."

"Then you must have everyone under your spell with your charm and beauty," said Aedan nervously.

The compliment was lost on Bell.

"Everyone but Morrigan. She still hates me. I don't know what to do. I've tried everything, even just leaving her alone, but nothing seems to work."

Aedan chuckled at her dilemma.

"She'll grow to like you. Everyone does," said Aedan, looking into the woods that surrounded them.

"I hope so," said Bell quietly.

A rather nasty gust came by and Bell was chilled to the bone.

She shifted closer to Aedan and pressed her side to his.

Two hearts immediately leapt, but only one showed it.

Aedan coughed and Bell cleared her throat.

"Sorry, I was just a bit cold," murmured Bell, looking down at the ground.

"It's no problem," replied Aedan as he stared at the nervous girl.

"No, I shouldn't have, I think I'll just go-" said Bell, shaking her head and moving to stand up.

"Wait!" Aedan blurted.

Bell stopped.

Aedan debated with himself on his next move. Cowardice won out and Aedan merely looked at Bell.

"Good night, Bell," said Aedan, pushing a strand of hair behind Bell's ear.

"Good night, Aedan Cousland," replied Bell, standing and walking over to her roll.

When he heard the rhythmic breathing of Bell, Aedan let out a great sigh, running his hands through his hair.

This emotion thing was going to be tougher than he thought.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: D'awwww, isn't Aedan kinda awkward? I don't know. I tried. Anyways, I hope everyone has a fantabulous day (I'm really happy right now, so pardon my random choice of words)! Oh, and to whoever voted on my poll, you are the best. I've been holding off until I got at least one vote so I kow where to go with the story line. It's still open if anyone wishes to cast their own vote. Thanks again!

_Judy's "Letter" #2_:

What? You reviewed again? Whoa! I totally wasn't expecting that! Thank you! I'm happy to see that you're still with the story, too! I hope you have a pleasant day and thanks again! (Wow that's a lot of exclamation points. Sorry if I just made the voice in your head get all peppy and loud...)


	21. Chapter 20

_Author's Note_: Hi there. I'm a bit tired since I had a long day, but I managed to create this chapter. Honestly, I found that as I was writing I was thinking, "What's gonna happen next?" until I remembered that I'm the author and I'm supposed to know this stuff. I don't know; I'm rather convinced that this just spawned on my computer screen. So needless to say, if anything is inconsistent or there are mistakes all over this page, it's my fault. I plan to check this again tomorrow when I have a bit more clarity about me. Other than that, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Aedan woke up the next morning and looked around.<p>

The fire from last night was still burning and Rabbit was still curled up by the fire. Even the sky was black.

_Uh-oh_, thought Aedan. _This can't be good._

Aedan looked at his group and saw that everyone was either in a bed roll or in a tent. At least they were getting some well deserved sleep.

Even Bell was sleeping, which is odd because she always seems to be awake.

Aedan stealthily crept over to Bell and cautiously glanced at her sleeping form.

Her brown hair was falling out of her braid and her eyes fluttered in her sleep. Her face was far from looking like those peaceful images Aedan had heard about. Hers was stern and contemplative, almost as if she was mulling something over in her sleep.

Aedan smiled and Bell stirred in her sleep.

Terrified of being branded a "creeper" (something he had heard a younger child use before being reprimanded by his mother), Aedan snuck away and went over to Rabbit.

The Mabari was happily snuffling in his sleep and Aedan left the dog while he went to survey the weather.

The sky was a menacing shade of blue and black; traveling today might not be a good idea. So far, the ground was dry and only gusts of wind passed through.

Aedan wasn't sure; he'll ask the group at breakfast.

Eventually, the group began to roll out of bed and stumble over to the warmth of the fire.

Aedan began to count heads and it was then that he noticed that Bell was still asleep.

_Odd. Maybe she's sick?_

Aedan grew concerned but he directed his attention to the group, constantly peeking at Bell.

Eventually, the group came to a consensus: they would travel today despite the weather.

The group then set about picking up the camp and breakfast.

Bell still slept soundly.

"Bell?" called Aedan as he gently shook her shoulder.

No response.

"Bell?" asked Aedan again, a tinge of worry coloring his words.

Bell stirred and opened her eyes.

"Aedan?" she mumbled.

"Yes, Bell," said Aedan, relief rushing over him. "I'm here."

Bell smiled but then grimaced. "I don't feel so well, Aedan."

"What's wrong?" asked Wynne.

Bell closed her eyes. "I don't know. Everything just hurts: my head, my stomach. I don't know."

Wynne frowned. "That's not much to go off of."

"Just let me sleep it off. I'm sure it's nothing."

Wynne shook her head. "No, I'm going to prepare a tonic for you. It should help with your- Maker's Breath! Did that dog eat all of my herbs as well?" said Wynne, rummaging through her bag.

Rabbit barked happily and shook his tail. Morrigan smirked as she witnessed Wynne's dilemma.

"Is there any magic you could use?" asked Aedan.

"No. The tonic always works the best. Sometimes, the old methods work the best when it comes to healing."

Aedan nodded. "Do you think we could pick up your supplies on the way to Redcliffe?"

"No. But I'm sure a merchant would have the ingredients I'm looking for."

"Honnleath is nearby. We could sidetrack there before we hit Redcliffe," offered Alistair.

"The sooner we get the tonic to her the better," commented Wynne.

"I'm still awake, you know," said Bell angrily. "Just go to Redcliffe. I'll meet you there. Trust me, I'll be fine."

"Bell. You really think that after all I went through I'm just going to let you go?" asked Aedan, pushing her hair out of her face.

Bell blushed and turned her head. "No," she said softly.

"Fine," she huffed. "We'll go. Just give me a moment."

Aedan smiled as he helped Bell prepare.

As he approached Shadow Runner, the horse became nervous.

"I'm fine Shadow," said Bell wearily.

The horse nickered.

"Really," she insisted.

The horse eyed Bell suspiciously, but allowed her to awkwardly climb on his back.

"Whoa," said Bell, grabbing the horse's mane as she steadied herself.

"Bell?" asked Aedan, approaching the horse.

"I'm fine," she said.

Aedan shook his head. "No. I'm riding with you."

For once, Shadow Runner didn't disagree and let Aedan mount him with no trouble.

After wrapping his arm securely around Bell's waist, Aedan signaled for the group to head off.

"I don't need you here," muttered Bell, a tint of anger in her voice.

"You do and you know it," retorted Aedan.

Bell remained silent and the group forged on.

* * *

><p>It was about lunchtime when Aedan noticed a change in Bell.<p>

She seemed to have trouble keeping her balance and held her hand to her head.

"Are you alright, Bell?" asked Aedan.

"I'm- I'm-" Bell started but then stopped as she began to cough.

"Oh bloody hell," murmured Bell as she brought her hand away from her mouth. "That can't be good."

"What?" asked Aedan, craning his neck to get a better view.

"Aedan!" whimpered Bell desperately, as she clutched his arm.

"Bell!" shouted Aedan as she passed out before him. Her hand was wet and Aedan looked down.

There was blood.

"Wynne!" yelled Aedan.

The mage quickly walked over.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, showing her Bell's hand.

"I'm not quite sure. You need to get her to Honnleath and quickly. We'll catch up with you."

Aedan nodded and pushed Shadow Runner into a gallop.

The horse sensed the gravity of the situation and speed along through the woods.

"Oh, Bell. Don't leave me."

* * *

><p>They traveled for days, Aedan pushing Shadow Runner into an unhealthy pace.<p>

The horse never stopped though; he wasn't about to let his rider be harmed.

It was then that they reached Honnleath.

Aedan could feel the familiar sense of the Taint pressing into his mind.

"Maker, why now?" asked Aedan as he slowed the horse to a walk.

The village was eerily quiet and a hint of smoke tickled Aedan's nose. This was definitely not good.

As Aedan rounded the corner, he happened upon a group of darkspawn.

He brandished his sword and defended Bell. He seemed like a knight in the tales of old, defending his love against anything that fell in her way.

The darkspawn were dispatched quickly and Aedan returned his attention to Bell.

She still hadn't woken up.

Aedan dismounted and carried Bell in his arms, much like a groom would hold his bride, except that this was no happy occasion and the white, bloodied dress was not one of a bride.

He found a house that was open and placed Bell on a bed.

A fire quickly found its home in the house and Aedan found some old rags.

He went to the well to collect some water when he noticed a statue.

It was a fierce some looking creature trapped in a pose of defiance as if it had been chained to the rock form it now inhabited.

Aedan made a note to check it out later and quickly returned to Bell's side.

He plunged the rag hastily into the water and wrung out the excess water, dabbing the slightly damp material against Bell's forehead.

She stirred in her sleep, but she didn't open her eyes.

Aedan turned to his pack to see if he had any health potions.

None.

A search though Bell's yielded the same results.

Out of frustration, Aedan kicked over a stool, running his hands through his hair.

Wynne needed to find that tonic and fast.

Bell couldn't last forever.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Shout out to **Judy** who reviewed my last chapter as well as **RubyNorman**, **Scorcese**, and **Bergamot29** (For reviewing chapter 18). I can't remember if I thanked them already and honestly, I'm too tired to go look. Just thanks to everyone who reviewed; you make my life. :)


	22. Chapter 21

_Author's Note_: Well, here is chapter 21! WOOT! I never thought that I would make it this far, but I did, all thanks to y'all. Just a minor little chapter, nothing special. Thanks to **Judy** for reviewing my last chapter; my thanks knows no bounds. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>The world was blurry and the pounding feeling in her head still existed, but she was alive.<p>

Bell was awake.

She weakly turned her head and saw the sleeping form of Aedan sitting in a chair next to her bed.

His chin touched his chest and it rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern.

"Aedan," Bell whispered her voice hoarse and scratchy from lack of use.

The Cousland woke up and turned his attention to Bell.

"Bell?" he asked, voice husky.

She smiled.

"Thank the Maker your alive," murmured Aedan as he stroked her face.

"Bell, you're burning up," said Aedan as he pulled his hand away.

Bell tried to wet her lips, but there was no saliva. She needed water.

"Bell?" asked Aedan as he grabbed her hand. "Bell what is it?"

"Water," Bell croaked.

"Water? Oh, water!" said Aedan standing up abruptly and releasing her hand.

He searched the house for a glass and filled it with the clean water he collected.

Bell managed to sit up and drink a glass.

"You're welcome," said Bell, leaning her head back onto her pillow.

"Bell?" asked Aedan confused. Shouldn't she be saying "Thank you"?

Bell only mumbled and fell into a deep sleep.

"Bell, please stay with me. Don't go," he pleaded, willing her eyes to open.

They remained closed and Bell was the dormant figure she was before.

Aedan sighed and leaned back into his chair.

He was already awake and he needed to do something. Needed to be productive.

He donned his armor and grabbed his weapons as he ventured out into the village.

It had been three days since he arrived here and everything was as he left it.

The fires were now nothing but smoldering ashes, and smoke filled the air. The setting sun spilled the last of its orange-red rays across the earth, lending the picture some ethereal feeling.

Aedan rummaged through the rubble and found some parchment that wasn't burned. He kept this little collection of notes and continued on his way.

He found a house that seemed relatively intact and walked up to the door.

"Hello?" he called, knocking his fist on the door.

The sound reverberated through the air but there was no answer.

Aedan tried the handle, but found that it was locked. Sizing up the door, Aedan decided that it was almost rotten and would be easy to break down.

He thrusted his weight against it and it easily opened.

Aedan coughed as dust entered his throat, and he cautiously made his way through the house.

The place seemed deserted, but he wasn't going to chance it.

Sword drawn, Aedan continued through the house, mindful of the noises that seemed to be only steps away.

* * *

><p>"Alistair? How much longer are you going to keep up this pace? We haven't rested for days!"<p>

"Look, Leliana-"

The red-head cut him off and lowered her voice.

"Wynne needs a break. Just look at her," said Leliana, gesturing to the mage who was being helped by Zevran.

Alistair sighed. "I'm sorry. I just got wrapped up in my own world. Set up for camp. We'll leave tomorrow."

Leliana nodded and set off to help Wynne.

Alistair stood by himself and stared at the setting sun.

He had been pushing a tough pace, but he never realized it until now.

Alistair turned and examined the group.

Everyone was busily working, but no one was smiling or talking.

Without Bell, the group seemed downcast. It seemed as if she managed to grow on everyone and her childish curiosity always helped morale.

Even Zevran seemed a bit down. The only one who seemed relatively happy was Morrigan.

Alistair scowled. He already hated Morrigan. The fact that she took pleasure from Bell's illness just made him hate her more. Whatever Morrigan had against Bell ran deep, but Alistair was too preoccupied to press the issue.

All he knew was that they needed to get to Honnleath.

The group needed Bell.

* * *

><p>Aedan was tired of demons.<p>

He had seen enough in the Fade and now there was the stupid cat and her puzzle.

Aedan sighed. If only Bell were awake; she would enjoy this. Aedan didn't.

It took him hours to complete the stupid puzzle and then he had to fight the monster.

Saving the child and her father was worth it, though.

He gained valuable information about the statue and village before returning to the surface.

It was now the middle of the night and the moon sent her silvery rays to guide Aedan's path.

As Aedan picked his way through the darkness, he mulled over his thoughts.

The man had no tonics for Bell and guessed that the closest merchant would be in Redcliffe.

Things were looking bad for Bell.

Aedan tried to find a positive though. Maybe this would be the chance to tell Bell how he felt about her.

No, he would never be able to tell her. Maybe he just had to be more forward with his actions.

Something felt wrong about thinking such things while Bell was in such a state.

Aedan reached the house and pushed open the door.

Bell was still sleeping soundly, but her face held a worried look.

Aedan took off his gauntlet and felt Bell's forehead. She seemed to be a bit cooler, but Aedan couldn't tell.

He sighed as he added more wood to the fire.

It felt as if his world was crumbling again and old emotions bubbled over.

For once in his life, Aedan cried. He cried for his parents, for his cowardice and incompetence, and for the guilt that weighed on his heart.

The tears were hot and silent and for once he began to doubt whether the great Aedan Cousland was so great after all.

* * *

><p>"Here. We're here. This is Honnleath," said Alistair as he approached the derelict village.<p>

"What a warm welcome," said Leliana uneasily as she noted the bodies strung up on posts.

"Weapons out, everyone. This looks suspicious," ordered Alistair.

"What an astute observation," commented Morrigan.

"Hush," whispered Alistair.

The group stopped and grew silent.

"I can feel the remnants of the Taint. Darkspawn were here."

Alistair paused and listened. "And I hear something. Be on your guard."

"Alistair? Wynne? Is that you?" came a shout.

"Aye! Is that Aedan?" called Alistair.

A man turned the corner and stood in the path, then broke into a run when he saw the group.

"Do you have the tonic?" asked Aedan, jogging up to the group.

"Yes. We were delayed when we met a merchant. And Zevran insisted that he buy this 'control rod'," replied Wynne.

"What? The name was intriguing," said Zevran casting a wink at Aedan.

Aedan sighed and focused his attention on the task at hand.

"I have Bell in a house. We need to give her the tonic. Now."

The group nodded and they followed Aedan into the house.

"Bell? Bell? Wake up," said Aedan, shaking Bell's shoulder.

For once she woke.

"Hello, Bell," said Wynne pulling out the potion. "We have the tonic for you. Please, try to sit up and take it."

Bell mechanically pushed herself up and opened her mouth. Wynne poured the dark liquid down her throat.

"There. Now rest."

Bell closed her mouth and lied back down, instantly falling asleep.

"She seems a bit out of sorts," commented Wynne.

"When did she eat last?" asked Sten.

Aedan turned, but the Qunari still held the impassive look on his face.

"About a week ago."

"A week?" asked Zevran. "Then we should be glad that she still lives."

Aedan turned back to Bell. "I know."

"Well, I don't think she will remember much of these sporadic wakings. We'll know when she's truly awake," said Wynne, standing up.

"For now, she needs rest. The rest of us should do the same."

Reluctantly, Aedan agreed. He set up his roll in front of the fire and changed into his nightwear.

Hopefully, Bell would be awake the next morning.

And maybe she would remember her brief moment with him.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Yep. That's all. By request of one of the reviewers, I'm trying to lengthen the chapters. The story without the author's notes is about 1,558 words. Normally, they barely hit 1,000 or 1,100. If anyone objects, let me know. And to whoever the second voter is, thanks for your vote! **Poll is closed**. Thanks! (P.S.- I still like reviews and constructive criticism!)


	23. Chapter 22

_Author's Note_: Omigosh. I am SO excited about this chapter. Yep, here it is: Aedan's confession. I really did try to do it justice. A lot of people commented on this, and I hope I lived up to all of you guys expectations. No pressure, right? Okay, my fingers are literally shaking right now (no, really, they are) so I'm going to stop typing and let y'all read. I hope you enjoy it just as much as I did!

* * *

><p>"Aedan, we can't wait forever," said Alistair.<p>

Aedan looked at Bell's sleeping form. "I know."

It had been three days after they administered the tonic, but Bell still hadn't woken from her slumber.

"We'll leave today. I think we have enough time to make some progress towards Redcliffe. I'll ride with Bell."

Alistair nodded. "I'll get everyone ready."

Bell looked better after the tonic: her face adopted a less pale hue and the distressed look on her face began to fade. She was still thin and looked undernourished, but Aedan had to trust that she would wake soon. People can only go so long without food and water.

Aedan extinguished the fire and set about cleaning up the house. Why he did it, he didn't know; the owners were most likely dead.

After he completed his task, he hoisted Bell into his arms and brought her out to her horse.

Shadow Runner had some sort of respect for Aedan, but Aedan assumed that it was only because Bell was sick.

The group gathered any last minute items and set off for Redcliffe.

* * *

><p>Bell stirred and groggily opened her eyes. She felt the rhythmic gait of Shadow Runner and a strong arm supporting her waist.<p>

She lifted her head and surveyed her whereabouts.

"Bell?" came the Cousland's voice.

"Good-morning, Aedan," said Bell yawning.

"Bell!" came a myriad of voices. The group turned and happily offered their greetings and sympathy.

Bell laughed a bit at this.

"Why the grand welcome? I've just been sleeping."

Aedan looked puzzled.

"Bell, you were sick. Don't you remember?"

Bell's smile faded and she shook her head.

"No. I was sick?"

"Gravely ill," said Wynne. "I administered a tonic three days ago to help heal you."

"Three days ago? Just how long have I been out?"

"About two weeks," said Aedan quietly.

A silence fell over the group.

"Two weeks?"

No wonder she felt so thin and hungry.

"Have some berries, Bell. Maybe you just need some food to jog your memory," said Alistair, producing a pouch of blueberries.

"Thank you," said Bell, absently reaching for the pouch.

_Two weeks. Had it really been that long?_

"Did you make arrangements with Redcliffe?" asked Bell as she returned to reality.

"No. We're on our way now," said Aedan.

Bell shook her head.

"You really can't remember?" asked Aedan.

"No," said Bell noting a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to delay you," said Bell.

"It was not a problem," piped Leliana. "We weren't going to just leave you there."

Bell nodded her thanks and returned to her berries.

"Well, let us not dwell on the past. It is all about the future, no?" said Zevran, spreading his arms before him, a smile on his face.

Bell smiled back.

"Of course. I didn't mean to dampen the mood."

"My traveler, you apologize too much. Come. Let us sing a song to celebrate this day."

And so it was that the group became a band of merry travelers, accompanied of course by a few disinterested people.

"This singing is foolish," mumbled Morrigan. "'Tis nothing but a distraction."

Such ineffable gaiety had never befallen Morrigan in the depths of her woods. It was a curious feeling that her voice almost jumped to join the tune.

Aedan was enjoying himself immensely though.

Although Bell didn't remember his care or sweet caresses, she was alive.

It seemed as if his life started to revolve around this simple Scholar, and his thoughts were constantly focused on her.

Aedan spotted a low branch with a simple blossom on it and, on impulse, picked the budding flower and offered it to Bell.

"For you," he whispered, his steady voice betraying his nerves.

Bell blushed deeply, the color creating a contrast against her pale skin.

It was then that Bell noticed whose arm it was around her waist.

It was then that Bell noticed she could feel the vibrations of Aedan's voice as he spoke because his chest was mere inches from her back.

It was then that Bell felt like a small girl experiencing the emotion of love for the first time.

Bell looked down at the small blossom and smiled, bringing it to her nose to smell its sweet scent.

For the rest of the ride, the blush never left her cheeks no matter how hard Bell willed it to recede.

But the oblivious Aedan didn't know of the slight change that happened in Bell.

He was just handling the fact that he gave a gift to Bell.

And she accepted.

* * *

><p>That night, the group gathered around the fire.<p>

Bell looked around and noticed a new member.

"Aedan," whispered Bell.

"Yes?" replied Aedan, his low tone sending shivers down her spine.

"Who is that?" asked Bell, gesturing to the shape in the dark.

"Shale. He-or she, I'm not quite sure- is a golem. But a free one. The control rod doesn't work so it has free will."

Bell nodded, her gaze trained on the large rock creature.

"Is Shale nice?"

Aedan shrugged. "Don't know. I haven't had much time to talk to him."

Leliana walked by and cast a glance at Aedan, causing her words to once again surface to his mind.

Everyone was asleep. Except for Shale who decided to go on a walk and survey the land.

Aedan mentally steeled himself for his speech when Bell turned to him.

"Aedan," she started, a blush rising to her cheeks.

She started, but then closed her mouth and shook her head.

"Thank you for the blossom. It was very thoughtful of you," she said turning her gaze away from him.

Aedan cleared his throat and tried to wet his parched tongue and mouth.

"Bell. I need to tell you something."

Bell turned, a smile on her face.

"Of course. What is it?"

Aedan continued, his heart pounding away in his chest.

"You and I have known each other for a long time, right?"

Bell laughed. "A very long time. A few years in fact"

Aedan nodded and continued.

"And during those years, you…we…feelings started to show themselves."

Aedan mentally berated himself. How stupid could he be! He was ruining everything. What happened to his well planned speech? Where was that Cousland courage?

Bell laughed, eyes glinting in the firelight.

"I'm not quite sure I know what you're getting at," said Bell, a smile on her face.

Aedan fiddled with his gauntlets and returned his attention to Bell.

"Bell, look," started Aedan.

"I'm just- You know what. I'm not dancing around this anymore," he said firmly, the old Cousland blood returning to the boy.

"Bell, for years I have known you. Each day I would find myself thinking a bit more about the new teacher, the new guest. I invited you to dinners, meetings, anything to where I could see you. It was only after the death of my parents that I realized how much you mean to me.

"You are more than just 'my good friend Bell'. More than just my closest friend. You are someone who I have found myself falling for and there is nothing I can do to change that. I only wanted to know if you felt the same way."

Bell sat still, the words that flowed from his lips grasping her heart.

He was still the Aedan Cousland that she had met years ago. Still the valiant warrior who hadn't a lick of diplomacy about him.

Her blood pumped violently in her ears as the strong voice resonated in her thoughts.

"Bell?" asked Aedan nervously, the moment of courage slowly draining.

"Aedan, I-. I don't know what to say. There were times when I felt something in my heart but dismissed them as nothing but a fantasy of something that would never be. I just-I can't explain how happy I am right now. Yes, Aedan. I feel the same way."

Aedan burst into a beam and Bell continued to ramble on.

"I don't know if I'm making any sense. I just- Years of training for speaking just gone-"

Aedan gently grabbed Bell's chin and pulled her face towards his.

He heard her breath hitch in her throat, and her eyes were wide.

He could feel her racing pulse and leaned in close, their noses almost touching.

Her breath came quick upon his face and he pushed the emotions running in his veins away.

"Bell. You do not need to justify yourself to me. I will not turn my feelings away from you, no matter what you may think."

Aedan noticed her eyes dart away and he released her chin.

Her face remained close though and her voice was nothing but a whisper.

"There is something you need to know, Aedan."

"Anything, my love."

"Aedan," Bell bit her lip and contemplated her next words, but her running emotions overpowered her and the words rushed forth.

"Aedan, I am not the person you think I am. I am not human. I'm of mixed blood, both elven and human. I never wanted to tell you before because I feared what you would say-"

Aedan cut her off. "Bell. I don't care if you're part human or part dwarf. That does no matter to me. You have the whole of my affections and nothing shall tear them away from you."

Bell blushed. "Nothing?"

"Nothing."

They sat for a moment, their eyes locked in a stare of combating emotions and thoughts.

Aedan gently stroked Bell's face and leaned forward.

"Get some rest, Bell. I will take first watch."

Bell nodded, but Aedan stopped her before she could move.

He brought his lips to her forehead and kissed her with a tenderness Bell had not come to expect from him.

"Sweet dreams, my love," whispered Aedan.

Bell stood, her mind to preoccupied with his words to her, and she walked to her bed roll.

Bell fell asleep rather quickly and Aedan was left with his thoughts.

Something finally fell in place. Something that was missing was found.

Aedan felt something of his old life back that he hadn't felt in a while.

He felt like a true Cousland.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Well? I really gave this my all so _please_ let me know how I did. I don't care if you say it was the worst thing on earth, just tell me; I'm here to please. Anyways, this chapter is about 1,750 words according to FF but to Word it's 1,689. Who knows. I'm sorry for the late update, but my life is getting busy. My "journal" on my page explains it, so head there if you want some answers. I really hope y'all liked this and I thought you should know that I'm going to freak over this for the next few days. See y'all soon!

Oh, and shoutouts: shoutout to **Scorcese** for her reveiw and **LadyMimzy** for her encouraging words. Keep an eye out for LadyMimzy; she's gonna have some stories posted one day and I have no doubt that y'all will love them. Peace, love, and everything good- A Timid Soul


	24. Chapter 23

_Author's Note_: Hello world! Sorry it's been forever, school is just eating my free time. This chapter is a tad shorter than the others (roughly 1,400 as compared to the others at 1,600) and is a big emotion analysis, if you will. I'm just getting over a cold, so my thoughts are still a bit jumbled and random. I apologize if this chapter feels that way and hopefully the next one will be better. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bell sat alone as the sun rose.<p>

Usually the sunrise would bring a smile to Bell's face, but this morning was different.

Bell was locked in a battle of contrary emotions.

The main part of Bell was still replaying Aedan's words in her head and the blush still managed to stay in her cheeks. It was as if someone had told Bell everything she needed to hear.

But the tiny voice in the back of her head consumed her thoughts. Bell felt unworthy. She didn't know why Aedan said he would accept her, it just couldn't be. Maybe he misunderstood. But it was her fault really. She had been fending off those emotions for years; she should have been able to handle this.

She had thought through the consequences so many times she practically dreamed about them. It would besmirch his name if people found out they were together. Aedan was a confident noble who could do whatever he pleased. Bell was a trembling half-blood who was waiting for her end to come. She had no voice and no worth to the rest of the world, and if you hear something long enough, you start to believe it.

Bell had convinced herself that this relationship could never happen, but alas, she faltered and now she had to face the consequences.

"Good morning, my love," came a voice. A kiss on the check quickly followed.

The blush that had barely graced her cheeks rose to create a sea of red.

"Good morning, Aedan," replied Bell, her voice wavering slightly.

Aedan sat down next to Bell.

"Are you alright? You seem distraught."

Bell smiled to herself. "Distraught". He never used that word. Not unless he was around her.

"A bit maybe, but it is not your concern."

"Not my concern?" laughed Aedan. "Of course it is! We're together now. Your problems are my problems."

Bell frowned.

"I do not wish them to be so," said Bell, anger barely slipping into her voice.

Aedan smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Bell nodded, her mind still not in the present.

Aedan smiled as a thought occurred to him.

"You know, Bell, I have been dying to say this to you for a while. Whenever you think about something, I mean really ponder it, you get this look that makes my heart race. It's quite attractive."

"Please do not say such things!" said Bell, the guilt motivating her words. "I do not wish to hear them. They are not meant for me."

Aedan noticed her speech pattern and smiled to himself. Proper speaking prevailed in times of confusion. He assumed it was the Scholar training.

"I'm not quite sure you understand the point of being in a relationship. My attentions are devoted toward you."

"You're attentions should be devoted toward the Blight, not me, and I would rather it be that way."

Aedan pinned her anger on nerves.

"I'm sorry if I'm moving too fast, Bell. Forgive me."

"You are forgiven. Just…give me time to adjust. I am not used to such things."

Aedan chuckled. "Of course, my dear."

The distressed look still remained on Bell's face.

"I will fix breakfast," she said, standing to leave.

Aedan took the hint and remained where he was.

Aedan's joy blocked most of his rational thoughts.

He had been pining for this woman for years and it was as if his fantasy finally came true. Bell was with him, and he wouldn't let anyone take her.

He stole a glance over at Bell and admired her for a moment.

Her brown hair was pulled back into her typical braid, and she still wore the rather form-fitting dress. The dress seemed odd on her though. She was still struggling into her adult form and the dress served to emphasize that point. Bell was still young at heart and her whole demeanor reflected that.

He couldn't distinguish her brown eyes from his distance, but he could picture them perfectly in his mind's eye: innocent and constantly in deep thought. Her childish freckles were slowly fading, but he added them to his mental picture anyway.

To Aedan, Bell was perfection.

He turned his gaze away and looked at the sunrise.

There was something comforting in the fact that Bell was officially "his Bell", and he wanted to flaunt it to the world.

But he knew he had to take this slowly. It wouldn't be easy, but he was sure he could do it.

He was doing it for Bell after all.

* * *

><p>The group continued their journey to Redcliffe, and Aedan noticed that Bell sat silently on her horse.<p>

The rest of the group noticed too and displayed various levels of worry. Their little Bell was down and the mood permeated throughout the group.

"Are you okay, Kadan?" asked Sten in a low voice.

Bell nodded. "For the most part. What do you do when you feel torn between two options, Sten?"

"Meditate. I would offer to recite the Qun to you, but I know that you already have that knowledge. Maybe most of your people would do something different, but this is the way of the Qunari. Do with it as you wish."

Bell nodded and returned to her thoughts.

Her instincts were telling her to flee; running away had solved many of her problems. But Bell knew that she couldn't simply leave. She had to face the consequences of her decision no matter how hard they were to bear.

Aedan fell back to her side as Alistair took the lead.

"Are you sure you're all right? You haven't said a word all day."

Bell nodded.

"I just have much to think about."

Aedan frowned.

"Is this about last night? Are you unhappy?"

Bell shook her head.

"No. I am happier than I have ever been. But I just feel like it isn't right."

"What?" asked Aedan, his face growing worried.

Bell shook her head.

"You do not understand. You did nothing wrong. Do not worry yourself. The fault lies with me and I have to rectify that. I do not mean to disappoint you."

Aedan nodded though his heart was troubled.

"Of course, Bell. Just let me know when you find your answer."

* * *

><p>That night, Aedan and Bell did not sit together.<p>

Bell took Rabbit on a walk and turned over many thoughts in her mind.

The new realm she was placed in terrified her.

Bell was convinced that Aedan hadn't understood the gravity of her confession last night. He asked no questions which seemed unusual to Bell; he could be just as curious as she was.

But there was something deeper that Bell couldn't realize.

The years had conditioned Bell that any form of happiness would be short-lived. She was not allowed to feel and live the same way everyone else was. This subconscious realization dictated most of her life, and she had never held many close friends; she never allowed it.

For Bell, her experiences were evidence to her that she shouldn't be doing this and experience told her to run away.

Three times that night Bell almost summoned Shadow Runner and three times Rabbit pulled her back. Every time she would form her lips to whistle, his ears would prick up and his would wag his tail happily. How could Bell leave something as innocent as that?

To Bell Rabbit symbolized the ideal person: faithful without caring about race, gender, or anything else for that matter.

And the saying went that a dog was like his master.

Bell only hoped that this was true.

If so, maybe she and Aedan _could_ be together.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Yeah. I know this is a disappointing chapter as compared to the previous one, but you know me: I like to reflect on emotions and all that jazz. Thanks to **Judy**, **Scorcese**, and **RubyNorman**. You guys rock my world. And if the anonymous **Kija** happens to be reading this, let me know so I can send you a "letter". I just didn't write one because you reviewed Chapter 8 and I don't know if you kept reading. So yeah. I'll try to get my next chapter up sooner, but I make no promises. Thanks and see y'all later!


	25. Chapter 24

_Author's Note_: Hello world! Sorry it's been a while, I've had to deal with reality. *Shudder* Anywho, I just thought y'all should know that this story has been consuming my thoughts. Really, I'll be sitting in class and poof! Thinking about Aedan and Bell. I have to apologize right now, though. I feel as though Aedan changes personalities every chapter. I don't mean to do that, but I guess that I haven't figured him out yet. And Bell is constantly moping. Sorry that my characters have no depth; I'm still learning. And now after this incredibly long "author's note" (more like a rant of some sorts) I'll leave you to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bell walked back to camp through the early morning fog.<p>

She could never get over the ethereal beauty that fog could bring. When she was young, before the Order, she would wake up early for the sole purpose of seeing the tendrils of fog wisp across the ground.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she entered camp.

"Bell," whispered Aedan.

He was standing there, disheveled and sleep-deprived, waiting for her.

She walked towards him guiltily, like a teenager who had stayed out too late the night before.

Instead of the lecture she expected, she was pulled into an embrace.

"Please tell me you found your answer, Bell. I can't stand to just stand here and watch you fall apart. You've just been…so distant. I just want you to be okay."

Bell stopped the tears that were forming in her eyes. She would not cry. Not in front of Aedan.

Bell nodded as she pulled back from the embrace.

"I think I did find my answer," replied Bell.

Aedan sighed.

"Thank the Maker. Do you need a moment to clear your head?" he asked.

Bell's heart nearly broke.

He _was_ taking it slow. He genuinely cared.

Bell felt even more guilt weigh on her heart. How did she just leave him?

"Yes, please," she nodded.

Aedan kissed the top of her head then left her, walking over to tend to the small fire.

Bell shed silent tears.

She had been a jerk, an idiot, a complete failure of a person.

But Bell quickly toughened up. Crying was a sign of weakness, and she didn't deserve the self-pity that came with it.

After a minute or two, the redness receded from her face and any traces of tears were gone.

Bell walked over to the still disheveled Aedan and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry. For everything," she said, her eyes on the ground and her fingers subconsciously fiddling with her dress.

She didn't see Aedan's smile.

"You don't need to apologize, Bell. We all have our moments."

Bell looked up.

"Then when are yours?"

Aedan smile faltered a bit as he thought.

He shook his head when he didn't reach an answer.

"It doesn't matter, Bell. All I care about is the fact that you are back."

Bell smiled, though the guilt still haunted her.

"Thank you, Aedan."

Bell turned to walk off to fix breakfast.

"And Bell?" called Aedan.

Bell turned around.

"Next time, don't tell Alistair you're leaving. He couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it."

Bell smiled and rolled her eyes.

Leave it to Aedan to brighten the mood.

* * *

><p>"Bell! You look well today. Are you feeling better?" asked Leliana as they continued toward Redcliffe.<p>

"Much," replied Bell, smiling at the red-head.

"Good. We were a bit worried for you."

"I thought my tonic might have done something," admitted Wynne.

"No! Maker's Breath, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get all…whatever I was. Please forgive me."

The group laughed.

"Of course you are forgiven! There is nothing to be sorry for," said Leliana.

Bell smiled as she felt a bit of her old self return.

The group stopped for lunch and Aedan stood to make an announcement.

"Alright. We should be arriving at Redcliffe tomorrow. If there are any last minute things that you want to wrap up before we get there, please let me know."

The group nodded and returned to their lunch.

Aedan sat next to Bell.

"I don't know if you realize this, but the morale has gone up since you got out of your fog. I'm not saying that reflecting is wrong; please don't take it that way. I just thought you should know that the group really cares about you."

"Except for Morrigan."

Aedan laughed.

"You can't please her. I think she just hates happiness."

Bell smiled.

"Thank you, Aedan."

Aedan smiled, but raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"Everything. Taking on the Blight is no small task and having a mopey companion can be quite the burden. Thank you for being patient with me. I don't plan on making this any harder for you."

Aedan smiled.

"Bell, Bell, Bell. What am I going to do with you?"

Bell rolled her eyes, but allowed herself a small smile.

Aedan continued.

"I should be thanking you. Without you, I wouldn't have made it this far."

Bell blushed.

"Thank you. I am honored that you would say such a thing, even if it is a lie."

Aedan seemed mildly surprised and a tad offended.

"You could've done this without me and you know it. You're a strong and driven individual, Aedan. Trust me when I say that I know you could do this, even if you would stumble over a few treaties and parlays here and there."

Aedan smiled and the two turned when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Shouldn't we be moving?" asked Morrigan.

Aedan's smiled fell a bit.

"Of course," he said to Morrigan.

"And we'll continue this tonight," he said to Bell.

Bell smiled.

Indeed they would.

* * *

><p>Aedan was true to his word, and that night he was sitting by the fire waiting for Bell.<p>

"Hello," said Bell as she sat down next to Aedan.

"Hello," replied Aedan.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Bell spoke up.

"Aedan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever miss your parents?" she whispered.

Aedan looked down at the girl.

"Of course. They raised me after all."

She nodded.

"Why?" asked Aedan.

She shook her head.

"I don't know. I thought about my family yesterday. It had been a while, but I thought about them. I haven't seen them in over three years. When I left, the little ones were only eight and ten. Who knows what they are doing now.

"And then I think about how you're family…well…"

"Was murdered. It's okay. I've accepted that fact."

Bell nodded.

"How you don't have a family," she continued. "It just makes me feel…I don't know, like a horrible person. Here you are without a family and here I am leaving mine. It just doesn't seem right."

Aedan took Bell's hand and began stroking it.

"Sometimes, nothing seems right, but that's the way it is. You just have to learn to accept that."

"I know. But it doesn't change the fact that it's still wrong. Why do people do things like that?"

Aedan gave her hand a squeeze.

"I don't know, Bell. But, please, let's not talk about this."

"Of course," said Bell, yawning.

"Aedan?" she asked as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Yes, Bell?"

"Do you think that we will ever defeat this Blight?"

"Of course, Bell. Now hush. You need sleep. Go on."

Bell shook her head.

"No. I'm staying with you. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do in this relationship thing?"

Aedan chuckled.

"Yes, Bell, but it's not a rule you have to follow."

Bell blushed.

"But I want to follow it," she said quietly.

Aedan's heart leapt with joy, and surprisingly, there was no push to go further. No ache in his chest for something more primal. He found he rather liked the slow pace they established, because it gave him time to figure out the depth of this relationship. They were so much more than the superficial "girlfriend-boyfriend" titles. Both people needed each other in their own way and time had brought them closer together. It was a surprise for him though when he realized just how much this maiden had influenced him.

She brought out a different side to him, an unstable and caring one. She knew the Cousland that resided in him and knew this childish side that could show itself, but she wanted to stay with him, despite the things that he had told himself when she was away.

He had convinced himself that he wasn't good enough for her and here she was practically clinging to him.

"Aedan?" she asked when he didn't respond for a while.

"I'm here, Bell."

She sighed and it was then that Aedan realized that she was sleeping.

He felt a deep rush of bliss when he realized that she was softly saying his name in her sleep.

He wrapped a blanket around her and leaned his head against hers.

"I'm here, Bell," he said as he stroked her hand. "And I'm not leaving."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Ah, the cheesy ending. Sorry about that, I just had to. Anyways, here it is, another random chapter. The next chapter should be actual plot though, so just hold out a little bit longer. Thank you for sticking around, and if you have any advice for my character issues, please send it my way. Peace out, girl scout. (Wow that is so lame...)

I knew I was forgetting something. Shout-out to **Judy**! Thank you for sticking with the story for so long. Really, it means a lot. I hope you're doing well and all that since I haven't written you a "proper letter" in quite some time. I'm really sorry about that, I just get easily distracted and forget what I'm doing. Anyways, I extend my sincerest thanks and gratitude to you and wish you the best of luck with whatever you need it for. Have a great day!


	26. Chapter 25

_Author's Note_: This chapter was so. Much. Fun. Really. I think the ending looked better in my head (I had to change it a bit, but I swear if I could only put my original idea in movie form, it would knock your socks off), but such is the plight of the writer. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Oh and word count? About 2,000 words. *Does the happy dance* Sorry, very happy about that. Anywho, off to the story!

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bell shivered and moved closer to the heat source next to her.<p>

She felt a scratchy material and something felt off. Bell dismissed the thought and tried to return to sleep.

As she remained in her semi-conscious state, she realized that her heat source was gently rising up and down.

Confused, Bell sat up to investigate.

"Wha-"started Bell groggily as her eyes adjusted to the light.

Soon, a sleeping figure took form.

It was Aedan.

"Ah!" yelped Bell as she floundered backwards.

The scratchy material that she thought was a blanket was Aedan's night shirt, and her heat source was Aedan himself.

A blush flared up in her cheeks and Bell willed the camp to stay silent.

Her outburst was much louder in her head than in reality, but it was just loud enough to wake Aedan.

The figure stirred, and he threw his arm out, groping the air for his companion.

After feeling the empty spot next to him, his eyes immediately flew open, and he instantly moved to a sitting position.

He looked around a moment, fear and worry in his blue eyes, until his sight fell on Bell.

"Bell," he sighed, instantly relaxing.

"Sorry," Bell breathed.

He smiled.

"Did I really scare you off that much?"

Bell offered a small, but sincere, laugh.

"No. I just…didn't expect this sleeping arrangement."

Aedan readjusted his wrinkled night shirt as he began talking.

"Now let me explain myself before you get any crazy ideas. You fell asleep on my shoulder. Now, as much as I wanted to sit there all night like that, I needed to sleep. So, once you were really asleep, I fixed my bedroll with you on my shoulder, which was extremely hard, mind you, and then placed you on my roll. And since you stole the blanket and was sleeping on my bedroll, I felt it only fair that I should be allowed to take what little space, and blanket, that was left."

Bell had to stifle her giggle as she put on a rather serious face.

"That was a good argument, Master Cousland. I think you are picking up some diplomatic skills."

Aedan smiled that lopsided grin.

"That or yours are just rubbing off on me."

Bell smiled, then shook her head.

"The rest of the camp will be up soon. I suggest we get ready; we arrive at Redcliffe today."

Aedan nodded but still had that grin of his on his face.

"What?" asked Bell as she stood up to make breakfast.

"Oh, nothing," sing-songed Aedan, though the glint in his eye said otherwise.

Bell crossed her arms.

"Aedan," she warned. Scholars needed to know everything. _Everything_.

He shook his head again.

"Nothing, my love. Don't mind me," he said as he went over to his armor.

Bell huffed out of frustration and stomped off to the fire.

"Maker's breath," she muttered. "What embarrassing secret is it this time?"

* * *

><p>As the group set off that morning, Bell joined them on foot.<p>

"Walking today?" asked Alistair.

Bell nodded.

"The inventory is getting a bit much for Shadow Runner to carry both it and me. I think he deserves a break."

Alistair frowned.

"Oh. I was hoping I could ride him today."

Bell laughed.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'll check his schedule for you."

Alistair smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, kind miss. And while you're at it, could you schedule me for his speech next week? I really want to know his opinion on hay versus oats."

The two laughed, and Aedan walked closer next to Bell.

"Goodness, we're just talking, Aedan," Bell whispered.

"I know. Just making sure," he whispered back.

"Yes, father," she mumbled sarcastically.

Aedan laughed and then returned to his position at the front of the group.

"It seems Mister Aedan is a wee bit protective today. Care to explain?" asked Alistair, making sure his words didn't reach Aedan.

"I wandered off a night ago. He's just being paranoid that I'm suddenly going to run off into the forest," lied Bell, the statement easily rolling off of her tongure.

Alistair nodded.

"Oh right! That night. Was that supposed to be a secret?"

Bell smiled and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I promise."

Alistair nodded and then returned to annoying Morrigan.

Bell sighed and turned to her thoughts.

_Does the group know that we are together? I saw Leliana stare at us one night, but I'm not quite sure what to make of that. No, they probably don't. You're just being paranoid, Bell._

In truth, the group did know.

Aedan's gift did not go unnoticed; she had fingered the blossom for a long time after that. Plus, everyone knew that Aedan had first watch so he could talk to Bell. Many a time, various group members tried to eavesdrop, but only Leliana and Zevran were ever successful.

The news had spread like wildfire through the group, and now they were trying to force it out of them. They knew how modest little Bell was and they were all waiting for that one moment in which she would accidentally slip up and give away her little secret.

To the group, her tiny lies were adorable.

To Bell, it was miserable.

* * *

><p>The group arrived at Redcliffe around late afternoon.<p>

The group scattered once they were settled in and Bell noted Alistair whispering something frantically to Aedan.

She didn't want to spy and set off to the Chantry.

Women and children were cramped inside the tiny space, and Bell immediately went on high alert. The more she looked around, the more her suspicions were confirmed.

She noted rations and only a handful of guards. The men were all training outside.

Yes, Bell noted all the tell-tale signs of a battle.

She waited patiently as Aedan spoke to Bann Teagan and from their expressions it seemed that her theory was right.

Aedan walked over, a very concentrated look on his face.

"Gather the group. I need to talk with them," he said.

Bell hesitated a moment, deciding if she should ask what was wrong, but turned and set out to collect the group.

Minutes later, the team was assembled and Aedan broke the news.

"Redcliffe has been under attack by the living dead, much like the skeletons we have encountered on our journeys, for many nights. We need to protect them."

"Then there must be a demon," said Morrigan. "Such beings do not appear on their own."

Aedan nodded.

"Correct. Teagan thinks that the source is within the castle, and we'll have to hold out for tonight before we can address the issue head-on. But there is also another matter: Arl Eamon is deathly ill."

A murmur of surprise spread through the group.

"We don't have much information right now, but hopefully we'll get some answers when we reach the castle tomorrow. For now, I want you to rest. We'll need all of our energy for the battle tonight."

The group nodded and scattered, but Bell remained.

"Are you alright, Aedan," asked Bell as she noted the deep furrows in his forehead.

"Hm? Yes. Of course, Bell. Just a bit more than I expected for this visit. We still need to visit the Dalish and the Blight can't wait forever. It's been almost a year."

"Not quite. We still have time, more than you think. Don't worry, this will all work out."

Aedan smiled wearily at Bell and went to say something when Teagan dragged him off.

Bell waved and busied herself with playing with the children.

Now, it was a waiting game.

* * *

><p>As night began to fall, the people became more restless.<p>

Aedan walked in and Bell inwardly sighed in relief. He had been out all afternoon, and he had the determined face of a Cousland on him.

"Bell," he said professionally. "I need you to keep the people calm. They've been through many nights of this and some are getting a bit frenzied. Keep everyone in here, and don't let anyone out. Not without my explicit order."

Bell nodded.

"Yes, ser."

He looked around the room one more time, before returning his gaze to Bell.

She looked so sweet standing there at attention as she waited for any other orders.

"And Bell?"

"Yes?"

"Stay safe."

Bell smiled.

"Will do. And don't you die out there; I'll have to talk to Death himself to give you back and that is a whole world of trouble that I don't feel like dealing with tonight."

Aedan laughed and Bell suddenly threw her arms around him.

"Good luck, Aedan," she whispered nervously.

Aedan chuckled and stroked her hair.

"I'll be fine, Bell, besides–"

A loud shout and a knock on the door roused Aedan to reality.

"I have to go," he said, peeling her arms off of him.

She watched him run to the door and heard the heavy thud of the lock.

Her heart pounded away madly in her chest, but she put on a brave face before turning around.

Small children and worried mothers and wives trembled as a sound like thunder rumbled through the village.

One child ran up to Bell and clasped her legs.

"I'm scared," the little girl whispered.

Bell picked up the girl.

"Why? You have the great Aedan Cousland fighting for you."

The older children and adults looked up when they heard the noble name.

"Cousland?" asked the little girl.

"Yes," said Bell as she sat down with the little girl in a large chair in the back of the room.

All of the people turned away from the door to see what the young Bell would say. Her speech marked her as different, but her voice was calm and reassuring.

The guards stood at the door, and Bell would be the only one who could see if they became anxious; everyone else would hopefully be blissfully unaware.

Bell repositioned the child on her lap and started out in a strong voice.

"Let me tell you the story of the great Aedan Cousland and may your hearts be calmed, for he has accomplished things no mere man could ever dream of doing. Listen, for one day, you may hear this tale sung by the bards, and you will remember this very night in which the great Cousland stood by your side."

And so it was that the young Scholar launched into a tale that would be sung for ages after this day. She watched as the people were drawn away from this world and into her story, but her eyes were planted firmly on the heavy wooden door, watching for any signs of trouble and waiting for this treacherous night to be over.

* * *

><p>Outside, the battle was raging and rain began to fall as the night was plunged into a living nightmare.<p>

Aedan yelled as he killed yet another creature and looked out into the fray, hair plastered to his forehead and water dripping down his face.

He saw another wave preparing to attack and noticed that men were losing confidence.

"Be ready, men! Remember why you are fighting. Protect your village! Protect your home! Protect your family! These creatures shall not stop us! Tonight, we shall prevail!"

The men yelled in return and jumped into the fray renewed.

Aedan glanced up at the sky, the moon casting an eerie glow on the scene.

_Tonight they would prevail._

With uplifted spirits, Aedan raised his sword and ran into the battle.

And so the story of the great Aedan Cousland would be forever remembered by the villagers of Redcliffe.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Wouldn't it be so cool if you could have Bell do some voice-over of her story while you see Aedan in battle? *Sighs* It looked so perfect in my head. Hopefully you enjoyed nonetheless, and I wish you a great day. See ya'! Oh, and whole the cliche rain-while-fighting-scene? I just had to. It made the fight scene so beautiful in my head. Sorry if that bothered you.


	27. Chapter 26

_Author's Note_: Okay, so I wasn't supposed to update seeing as this is exam week, but this had been bugging me. It's short, but that's all I could manage in my short free time. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Bell sat in the chair, the little girl still in her lap clutching Bell's dress as she slept soundly.<p>

Bell had no such luck with sleep.

She had stayed up all night, long after her story had lulled her listeners to sleep. The promise of comfort was all they needed to hear before the eyes began to shut one by one.

Bell however heard the shrieks and shouts of the men and whatever creatures that were plaguing the night. Everyone shout sent a chill through her body, and she prayed over and over that it wasn't Aedan or an innocent villager.

At one point in the dark hours of early morning, a loud thud resounded from the door. The guards stiffened and gripped their weapons, steeling themselves for the enemy on the other side.

Bell stiffened in her chair and hoped that the child would not wake.

But that was all they heard of the sound. The adrenaline stayed in their bodies long after the ominous thud, and now the side effects of the chemical were overcoming Bell; the guards were trained to handle fatigue and stood protectively by the door.

By now, Bell's eyes were stinging as they tried to close once again.

Bell only allowed herself a long blink, forcing her lids open once more. The only thing that kept her awake was the feeble rays of light that filtered through the Chantry windows.

Suddenly, a loud cheer erupted outside the door, and Bell was jolted to reality.

The child in her lap stirred as well as many others, but no one was fully awake.

That is, until the doors opened and the defenders of the village streamed through.

They were covered in dirt and sweat, but there was no blood; everyone was safe.

The reunion was chaotic as families were reunited, and the Chantry was even more cramped than before.

Bell searched the crowd for Aedan, but in vain.

Her heart began to race. Was that the thud on the door? His body falling to the ground?

Panic seized the girl, and she began to frantically push her way through the crowd. Her nerves were only evident to her, as many of the other people were oblivious to the wide-eyed youth.

She reached the door of the Chantry and walked out.

There she looked down, bracing herself for the sight she would see, and found herself staring at a heap of bones.

"Morrigan's handiwork. Left quite the imprint on the door. I'm sure the Chantry will love that."

Bell looked up.

"Alistair!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the man. "You're alive!"

Alistair stumbled as he regained his balance. "Whoa there! Of course I'm alive. I don't die _that_ easily."

Bell laughed and pulled away.

"You haven't seen Aedan by chance?" she asked, searching Alistair's eyes.

"Your lover? No, I don't think I have," said Alistair, glancing at Bell out of the corner of his eye.

"He is not my lover!" said Bell, the infamous blush rising to her cheeks.

Alistair laughed. "Whatever you say, Bell," said Alistair a twinkle in his eye.

"You really don't know where he is?" asked Bell, her face falling.

Alistair shook his head. "No. He's alive, don't you worry about that. I just don't know where he ran off to. He'll be back in time for the ceremony though."

Bell nodded. "Okay. Go wash off, Alistair," said Bell absentmindedly, scanning the village for Aedan.

Bell tried to busy herself with cleaning up the bones of the skeleton army, but the guards insisted that a woman should not undertake such work.

Bell huffed; she had helped to clean many battle sites before.

A crowd started to form outside the Chantry, no doubt for the assembly that Alistair had mentioned.

Bell was cramped in the crowd between sweaty men, but she didn't care.

As the ceremony started, she heard the pleasant voice of Ban Teagan address the crowd.

A moment later, he was followed by Aedan.

Bell sighed in relief; Aedan was alive and well enough to give a speech.

It was a tortuous few minutes as Bell waited to greet Aedan, and even then, she had to squeeze her way through the crowd that was thronging about him.

She watched as men shook his hand and mothers offer their thanks, and her heart warmed as he humbly accepted them.

But the warmth in her heart soon changed to jealousy as she saw beautiful young women, most likely around Aedan's age, offering their thanks in a bit more physical way.

They draped their arms around his neck and continuously embraced him. A few seemed to be flirting with him, and one in particular had a coy look in her face as she twirled her blonde hair and nodded her head towards an abandoned house.

Bell stood frozen to her spot. This was the test. The test of whether Aedan truly had feelings for her, or if this was some game he was playing.

Aedan shook his head, but the girl asked again, this time sighing greatly to emphasize the view her low cut dress gave her.

Aedan didn't even flinch, and his eyes remained on her face.

Bell moved closer just in time to catch the last words of their conversation.

"I told you, I'm already with somebody," said Aedan as he gently pushed the girl away from him.

"Well, she isn't here. I don't see how she could find out if that's what you're worried about," she said, adding a wink at the end.

"I said no. That is final."

"But-" the girl began, an award winning pout on her face.

But Aedan didn't see the pout that might have moved him. He looked up and saw those innocent eyes of Bell.

"Bell," he said, as he made his way towards her.

Bell eagerly rushed into his embrace, a tear sliding down her face.

He wanted her.

He stroked her hair and then pulled her back.

"You're alive," Bell said. "I thought, when I didn't see you this morning, I thought maybe you…"

"Nonsense, Bell," he said, offering her a smile. "That is pure nonsense. You know I don't die easily."

"I know. I was just worried, that's all," she said.

"And tired. Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked disapprovingly.

"No," Bell said, looking down. "But neither did you, so don't try to lecture me."

Aedan laughed, and Bell felt a wave of peace wash over her. Aedan was safe.

"Alright. I have to talk to Teagan, but I'll be back soon. Get some rest, Bell."

Bell smiled. "Of course," she lied, hoping her face didn't betray her.

"Alright. I'm off."

Aedan turned and left, and Bell returned to the Chantry to help out with rebuilding the village.

Bell had been without sleep for a much longer period of time than this; she wasn't about to sleep when there was work to be done.

* * *

><p>Bell waited on the steps of the Chantry and watched as the sun began to set.<p>

Aedan had been out all day, and her nerves were starting to awake in her stomach again.

"Can I get you anything, miss?" came a voice.

Bell looked up and noted the boy next to her.

"No, thank you," she said, returning her gaze to the warm colored sky.

The boy sat down next to her.

"You were the one who told the story last night, weren't you?" he asked.

Bell looked over and scanned the boy. He looked about fourteen and had ginger red hair.

"Yes," she said.

"It was a magnificent story," the boy said enthusiastically.

"Thank you."

"I just wanted to thank you, on behalf of the orphans here. We had no parents to offer us any consoling words and everyone was too busy trying to convince themselves that everything was going to be okay. Lizzie thanks you the most; she also said that your dress is very pretty," said the boy, reciting the message in the same tone she used.

Bell laughed softly.

"It was no trouble. Tell Lizzie thank you very much. I hope that the rest of your days treat you well."

The boy nodded.

"And you, stranger. May your journeys end in peace."

Bell watched as the boy returned to the Chantry and decided that he would be a great speaker one day.

She sighed as her thoughts once again returned to Aedan.

She never thought that she would be this clingy, but here she was waiting outside the Chantry like a faithful Mabari.

It wasn't until the last rays of sunshine faded out of the sky that Bell received any news on Aedan.

A messenger ran up and informed her that Aedan would be spending his night in the castle, but would return early in the morning. He also requested that Bell be up early as he had urgent news to give her.

Bell thanked the messenger and made her way over to Shadow Runner.

"Alright, boy," she said to the midnight black creature. "Looks like it'll be just you and me tonight."

The horse nickered and watched as Bell set out her bed roll.

She set up camp a little ways off from the village and a small flame found its home near Bell.

Shadow Runner grazed on the scarce grass, and Bell tried to force the nerves from her body.

It didn't matter, though, as fatigue soon settled in and Bell slipped into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Nothing special, just trying to move the story along.


	28. Chapter 27

_Author's Note_: Oh, I went a bit over the usual 2,000 word limit I set. This chapter is about 2,470 words. Oops. Anywho, I hope that you still enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Bell. Bell," came a soft voice accompanied by a gentle shake.<p>

Bell opened her eyes, but no sunlight shined in her eyes. In fact, the sun was barely past the horizon.

She turned her eyes to the figure and knew his outline even in the poor light.

"Good-morning, Aedan," she said sleepily.

"Good-morning, Bell," replied Aedan.

Bell pushed herself up and stretched.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked, twisting her back.

"Yes. I have to leave again."

"Again?" Bell whined, facing Aedan and dropping her arms by her side.

"I know. I'm sorry. But I have to; the Arl's life is at stake."

Bell shook her head and smiled as she began to climb out of her blankets.

"Aedan, I know you have to go. I'm not trying to keep you from doing your duty. Truly, I do understand."

Aedan smiled and stood up as Bell did.

"I know. I just wanted to let you know."

"That was very sweet of you," she said. "Now do be safe and don't go running towards trouble. And don't rush back, because I want you to do the job right."

Aedan laughed and quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you all right? You sound a bit…off."

"I'm never fully sane when I first wake up," shrugged Bell, grabbing her personal inventory off of Shadow Runner.

"I trust you need Shadow Runner, so I'll give him to you, but be respectful. Scholar horses are just as smart as Mabaris so watch what you say. And slip him a sugar cube for me every one in a while."

"Of course, Bell," replied Aedan, taking the stallion's reins. "We had best be off, so, goodbye, Bell."

Bell opened her mouth to say something, noticed the people around her, then stopped.

She bit her lip and instead balanced herself on the tips of her toes, placing her hands on the armored shoulders of Aedan, and left just the whisper of a kiss upon his lips.

"Good-bye, Aedan. May the Maker watch over you."

A tinge of red tinted Aedan's face, but there wasn't enough light for Bell to notice.

Bell's face, surprisingly, remained its usual pale shade, and her face was rather unreadable.

She turned away before Aedan could say anything and swiftly made her way to the village below.

Aedan stood dumb-founded for a moment before clearing his throat and turning to start the journey.

"Yep," whispered Alistair under his breath. "Definitely his lover."

* * *

><p>Bell was sad that Aedan was leaving, but it wasn't as devastating as she thought it would be.<p>

Although she still thought that it was the worst birthday present ever.

Yes, today was Bell's birthday and although the numbers said she was eighteen, mentally she was still at fifteen or sixteen. Physically, she had the same body as she did at thirteen; Bell assumed it was the elf blood in her.

Bell didn't want the date to be proclaimed, and said she would keep her birthday to herself; besides, who did she have to spend it with?

Bell felt a tad lost in the village since she was alone and knew no-one, but she found work to do.

Houses still needed to be rebuilt and supplies were sent for, but the only work they allowed Bell to do was clean up the Chantry.

Lizzie squealed with delight when she saw Bell, and Bell scooped the girl into her arms. The orphans quickly crowded around Bell, and she made the task of cleaning the Chantry an adventure. At least she learned how to deal with kids at the Cousland estate.

Around lunch time, Bell decided to venture outside.

She spotted Murdock and knew that she could make this birthday much better with his help. It was just a matter of him agreeing to it.

"Excuse me? Murdock is it?" asked Bell as she approached the man.

"Aye, that's me. How can I help you?" he asked.

"Well, I heard that you were the best archer here and I was wondering if you would be willing to teach me a few things regarding the bow. I understand completely if you wish to decline."

Murdock eyed the girl.

"Are you the one traveling with the Warden?"

Bell nodded.

He stood a moment more before sighing.

"Fine. Go to the store and tell whoever is working that I need a bow to practice with for a while."

Bell's face lit up, and she turned to scurry off.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," she said as she left Murdock.

Murdock just waved his hand.

After Bell retrieved the bow, she returned outside to Murdock.

A few targets were set up and Bell slung the quiver over her shoulder.

"Right," Murdock started.

"First, I just want you to get used to handling the bow. I'll show you how to hold it, and then I'll let you take some practice shots."

Bell nodded her head.

She intently listened to his instructions, but kept moving her arms, the material around her new dress constantly interfering with her bow.

"All right, look. I understand that fashion and style and whatever else it is that you women are concerned with is important, but can you please take off that blasted thing and change into some armor?"

Bell blushed and nodded.

"How much will it cost?" asked Bell.

"You plan on buying it?" asked Murdock.

"Possibly," replied Bell.

"I don't know. Just go to Nanny Mae. She fits everyone's armor here."

Bell nodded and scuttled off, rather excited to try on some armor.

* * *

><p>As Bell walked back to Murdock, there was a clear difference between this girl and the one in the dress.<p>

The person that left Murdock was shy, stumbling, and rather awkward girl.

The person that was walking towards him, though, was a strong, confident woman who demanded respect.

She had a true air of authority about her, and she carried herself with dignity.

Clearly, she was serious about this.

As Bell approached Murdock, she raised her eyebrows.

"Pass your inspection?" she asked, holding her arms out to the side.

She wore leather armor set of knee high boots and a skirted leather tunic. The fingerless gloves allowed her fingers to move freely and the quiver sat perfectly on her back. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and for a moment, Murdock was rather intimidated by this woman.

"Aye," he said after a moment's pause.

Bell nodded and took her stance, stringing her bow with an arrow and taking aim at her target.

She pulled the arrow back, the bow creaking slightly, took aim, and released her fingers.

The arrow whistled through the air and grazed the side of the target.

"Not bad for your first try. Most don't even make it to the target. Keep going."

Bell nodded, but couldn't shake the feeling of pressure on her.

Murdock noticed after a few more shots and called Bell over to the shade.

"Look, you seem tense. I'm going to leave you for a while so you can practice with the targets and you just let me know when you hit it, okay?"

"Aye, sir."

Murdock gave a nod, then walked off.

Bell returned to the targets, shaking out her limbs as she tried to refocus.

She gathered her arrows and strung one on the bow.

She pulled back, lined up her shot, took a deep breath, and let the arrow loose.

The arrow sped through the air and a few pieces of straw fell away from the target.

Bell noticed where the arrow was, adjusted her stance and aim, and tried again.

The creaking of the bow and the whistling of the arrow became a rhythm to Bell, and she slipped into a routine: pull (creak), deep breath (exhale), and go (whistle).

The routine continued for a while until Bell suddenly heard a thud.

Bell paused, and replayed the sounds in her head: creak, exhale, _thud_.

She looked up and saw that her arrow had in fact reached the target.

Immediately, Bell was filled with a sense of accomplishment. She knew she had to tell Murdock, but she already longed to hear the satisfying _thud_ of another well placed arrow.

She decided to continue her practice and heard the thud more frequently. Granted the target was rather large and the majority of the arrows were in the outer rings, but a few strayed near the center, and Bell was determined to hit that center mark.

Murdock returned during Bell's practice, but she didn't even notice him.

He sat for a while then decided that she needed a break; the day was rather warm for Redcliffe.

"Bell," called Murdock.

Bell jumped a moment, but relaxed as she noticed Murdock.

"You're doing well," he said, nodding his head to the targets.

Bell's face was flushed and sweaty, but she was smiling.

"Thank you. I think I'm getting a bit better," she said breathlessly, not realizing just how tired she was.

"That you are, miss. But I think you need to take a break. Get some water and I'll see if I can get you a better bow."

"I would like that," said Bell before turning to head towards the Chantry.

Murdock smiled and set off for the market.

"Who knew that the little squirt would be so good?"

* * *

><p>Bell became rather worried when she returned to the Chantry.<p>

The armor gave a more accurate depiction of her body, and she was afraid that people would realize that she had elven blood in her.

Her body type was definitely the slender build of the elven race and the slight point to her ears hinted at her heritage as well, but her height was closer to a human's.

Most people didn't give the girl a second thought, and Bell was just being paranoid.

"Bell?" asked a voice.

Bell looked down and saw Lizzie.

"Hello, Lizzie!" greeted Bell, squatting down to meet the young girl's height.

"You look different," she said, a slight trace of uneasiness in her eye.

"Oh, it's the same me," she said ruffling the girl's hair as she normally did. "You silly little girl."

"Hey! I'm not little!" she said, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Oh? Well then, how old are you?" asked Bell.

"Six!" said the girl proudly.

"My, you are a big girl! Pardon me for calling you little!"

"What does 'pardon' mean?" asked Lizzie, a slight crinkle on her little brow.

"It means 'forgive'" came another voice.

Bell looked up and saw the red-headed boy.

"Oh!" said Lizzie. "I forgive you!"

"Thank you, Lizzie. Now run along. I have to get back to practice."

"Will I see you later?" asked Lizzie, her brown eyes staring back at Bell.

"Of course!"

"Yay! Bye, Bell!" said the girl as she skipped off to her friends.

Bell stood up and turned towards the boy.

"An archer? I'd have figured you for some daggers."

Bell raised an eyebrow.

"Just a thought," said the boy. "Good luck out there."

Bell offered her thanks and returned to practice.

She was going to hit that bull's eye no matter what.

* * *

><p>Bell's days continued in the same manner as the first.<p>

Every day was filled with practice, each day different than the previous.

Some days involved Bell on horseback in order to mimic moving targets. Others would be reflex activities, trying to sharpen her dexterity.

After a few weeks, Bell was as keen as any seasoned archer. Her skills definitely needed work, but nothing escaped her notice, especially the children who now sat outside to watch Bell practice.

"I want to be just like her when I grow up," sighed Lizzie as she watched Bell on horseback, completely balanced and poised for battle.

Her friend next to her crinkled her nose.

"Why? Don't you want to be a princess?"

Lizzie shook her head and dreamily stared into the distance.

"No. I want to be just like Bell so I can tell stories and ride horses and have a boyfriend like she does."

"I do not have a boyfriend!" said Bell as she approached the girl on horseback.

Lizzie seemed confused.

"Yes you do. That guy with the big symbol of a bird on his armor. You told us a story about him, remember?"

Bell shook her head.

"No, we're just good friends," she said.

Lizzie frowned.

"But you have to be boyfriend and girlfriend," she whined. "It makes the story perfect."

Bell sighed and smiled.

"Fine. He is. Now, do you want to come take a ride?"

"Yes!" said Lizzie joyfully.

"What about your friend?" asked Bell as she hoisted the girl into the saddle.

Lizzie scoffed.

"She wants to be a princess. Princesses don't get to ride horses like this."

Bell laughed.

"That is true, my dear girl. That is true."

* * *

><p>A few days later, while in the middle of some strength exercises, Bell heard the sounds of clanking armor and voices.<p>

She paused mid push-up and looked up.

Murdock did the same, and Bell saw Aedan and the rest of the group.

Bell moved into a sitting position; by the afternoon, she tended to be a bit winded. Murdock on the other hand never seemed to tire.

Aedan shook his head as he approached Bell who was smiling.

"When I left, you were a trembling, misty-eyed girl."

Bell snickered quietly; she wasn't trembling and definitely wasn't misty eyed.

"Now," Aedan continued, stooping to meet Bell's gaze, "I return to some…warrior woman."

"Archer," Bell corrected.

Aedan laughed as he helped Bell up.

"I leave you for ten days-ten days! - and you're a completely different person."

"Well, I _am_ eighteen now."

"What?" asked Aedan. "What do you mean you're eighteen?"

"I mean I'm eighteen," Bell said again. "My birthday passed."

"How many days ago?" asked Aedan. "Maybe we can still celebrate."

Bell looked down. She was afraid of what Aedan would say next.

"About ten," she mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Ten? But that was the day…I left you."

Bell kept her gaze firmly planted on the ground.

"Bell!" said Aedan, slightly angry. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have stayed."

"And delayed your journey again. I have already delayed you once, and I did not plan to do it again."

Aedan shook his head.

"No, Bell. You should have told me," his voice a mixture of sadness and resentment.

Bell was confused as to why Aedan was so upset. It was just a birthday.

"I am sorry, Aedan. I will make it up to you. This I swear," Bell pledged.

Aedan just shook his head.

"No, Bell. Don't. This is different. Just…leave me be for a moment. I need to clear my head."

"Aye," said Bell quietly, retreating back towards the Chantry.

Bell shook her head as she approached the doors.

"Maker, what did I just do?"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Yeah. I just got annoyed of leaving Bell around to be all mopey because she couldn't do anything, so I just allowed her to be competant with a bow. She's no great archer though, she's just exposed to a lot of styles. Anyways, shoutout to **melgonzo** for reviewing the past few chapters. Thanks a bunch! And if any of y'all are Cullen fans, check out her story, _Falling_. (BTW-it's rated M. Just so you know). Yep, I believe that's it. Peace out!


	29. Chapter 28

_Author's Note_: Why hello there! Sorry it's been a while; I've been working on earlier chapters. Nothing particularly special about this chapter, but I liked it. I don't know, it just feels good to write this part of the story. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bell pushed open the door to the Chantry and walked towards the children.<p>

Bell scooped Lizzie into her arms, but was a bit preoccupied with her thoughts.

She knew Aedan would be upset about missing her birthday; Aedan liked to throw parties and give gifts and did both many times at the Castle.

Bell on the other hand preferred a smile and a small congratulations; anything else was just superfluous.

As night fell upon the village, Bell tucked in the little ones, the flickering candle light revealing their angelic faces.

Lizzie wasn't cooperating though.

"Bell, I don't want to go to sleep," whined the girl, sitting in Bell's lap.

"But you have to," whined Bell, mimicking the girl's tone.

Lizzie smiled, but quickly frowned as she tried to keep her front.

"No. I don't want to," said the girl defiantly.

"Oh, hush now, Lizzie. Come on, let's go to bed."

"No," whispered Lizzie, the girl subconsciously moving closer to Bell.

"Why not?" asked Bell softly, stroking the girl's hair.

"Because when I wake up, you're going to be gone."

Bell laughed quietly to herself, pulling the girl into a hug.

"I won't be gone," said Bell soothingly.

"Promise?" asked Lizzie, her big brown eyes staring up at Bell.

"I promise."

The girl seemed to relax and after a bit of coaxing, reluctantly retired to her bedroll.

"Goodnight, Lizzie," whispered Bell as the girl fell asleep.

Bell quietly snuck out of the Chantry and closed the wooden doors quietly behind her.

"There you are," came a voice.

Bell looked around and saw Wynne standing on the steps.

"Hello, Wynne," said Bell walking up to the elder mage.

"The group was worried about you. Are you going to sleep at camp tonight?"

Bell shook her head.

"Not tonight."

"Hmm, I see," said Wynne.

"You see what?" asked Bell.

"Come," said Wynne, walking through the village.

"I noticed the…tension between you and Aedan today."

Bell cringed inwardly.

"Was it really that bad?"

"Well considering the fact that you two are practically inseparable, it seemed a bit odd when you suddenly started avoiding each other."

The two happened upon a spot away from the village and sat down.

"What's wrong?" asked Wynne.

"Nothing. Just…"

Bell sighed.

"Aedan missed my eighteenth birthday. I knew he would be upset because he likes to make a big deal about these things, but I wanted a small birthday. It worked out rather well that you had to leave for the Urn. Speaking of, how is the Arl?"

"He is recovering as we speak," replied Wynne.

"Good. Anyway, I think the big reason is that he _left_ on my birthday, and I didn't try to stop him. I mean, I'm not upset so why should he be?"

Wynne smiled to herself and shook her head.

"Oh, you didn't hear him talk to Alistair. All I heard was something about a present he had been planning to get for you. He wanted to make sure it was special because you were eighteen now and, well, he had grown rather attached to you. He would constantly question Alistair on the topic, but both were completely clueless when it came to that. It might have been just another birthday to you, but to Aedan, it was something more."

Bell sighed and tried to steady her breathing.

Tears that had long been forced back were threatening to pour over.

"It's okay, Bell," said Wynne, placing a comforting hand on her back.

That pushed Bell to tears.

"I just…I did all of this for Aedan," said Bell, her voice hoarse from crying.

"I was tired of delaying journeys and being some helpless…helpless…_child_. I wanted to prove that I could be helpful, and the first thing a get from Aedan is a glare and hateful words!"

Bell placed her head in her hands and cried silent tears.

"I am a horrible person," she said bitterly.

"Oh, Bell. None of that, now. You are a valuable asset to this group. More so than you think."

Bell's mind flashed to Evangeline for a moment.

"_You're smart Bell. Smarter than you think."_

If she was so great, why was she constantly letting people down?

"This group needs you. When you stayed here, something was missing. Everyone was a bit off. You keep this group together. You're the reason that they can do this – saving the country from the Blight."

Bell hiccupped as she stopped the tears.

"If you say so," said Bell, nodding her head and wiping away the tears.

"You need to stop doubting yourself!" said Wynne suddenly.

Bell looked up, eyes wide.

"I can't stand to see you like this. You've always seemed so strong. Maybe not physically, but you always seem to take everything in stride."

Bell laughed.

"Then clearly you don't know me," said Bell, pushing herself up into a standing position.

"Tomorrow," continued Bell. "Tomorrow I will join you."

Wynne nodded as she stood up.

"Of course, Bell. Take your time."

"Thank you, Wynne," said Bell before she walked off.

"You're welcome," said the mage, before returning to the group.

Bell remained while Wynne departed and decided to stay there a while longer.

The identity crisis hit Bell once again as she weighed conflicting feelings in her mind.

One part of her wanted to be that strong person like Wynne said, but the other said that she needed to be the shy person she already was.

Bell sighed out of frustration.

After a few more minutes, the cold night air began to nip at her face.

She decided to postpone her debate until later and journeyed back to the Chantry.

* * *

><p>The next morning came too soon in Bell's opinion.<p>

She decided to continue her morning routine with Murdock and avoided the glances of her companions as she completed her training.

Eventually, lunch time rolled around and Bell breaked with Murdock.

"Thank you, Murdock," said Bell as she ate her lunch. "For everything."

"It was my pleasure," said the man.

"How much will the armor, bow, quiver, and arrows cost me?" asked Bell.

Murdock waved his hand in the air.

"Don't worry about that. You've already done enough for us; there is no need to pay for this."

Bell crinkled her brow, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the children, helping keep this place calm when hell broke loose on the other side; you've kept this place on its feet while we try to rebuild. Thank you."

Bell blushed and nodded her head in gratitude.

"Thank you. I am honored."

"Hey, none of that here. We're just friends; no need to get all mushy and that on me."

Bell looked up and laughed.

"The village will miss you when you leave, Bell."

"Especially Lizzie," the two chorused.

"Ah, that girl," started Murdock, a smile on his face.

"She wants to be just like you. Already begging for a bow and a horse."

Bell chuckled to herself.

"She's a good kid; look out for her for me."

"Of course, Miss Bell."

"Hey, none of that 'Miss' stuff around me," said Bell. "We're just friends."

Murdock looked up and smiled.

"Aye. That we are."

Bell stood, and clasped the man's hand.

"Take care, Murdock. I wouldn't want to see anything bad happen to you."

The man laughed a deep hearty laugh.

"Oh I don't think that will be happening any time soon. Me getting hurt. That's a good one, Bell."

As Bell walked off, her heart felt light.

When this was all over, she would visit this place again.

* * *

><p>"Bell, are you really leaving tomorrow?"<p>

"Yes, Lizzie," said Bell as she held the girl in her arms.

"But I don't want you to go!" cried the girl, clutching Bell's armor as best as she could.

Bell smiled.

"Oh, don't you worry. I'll write to you."

"Every day?" asked Lizzie.

"Every day," said Bell.

Satisfied with this answer, Lizzie relaxed.

"Fine. But I better get a note at least once a week!"

Bell laughed again.

"I don't know if I can get them to you that often, but I'll try my hardest."

"Fine," the girl sighed.

"All right, time for bed," said Bell.

"Any last requests?"

"Tell me the story you told me that night in the Chantry," yawned Lizzie, curling up in Bell's lap.

Bell smiled as she pulled the girl closer and started her story in the same steady voice.

"Let me tell you the story of the great Aedan Cousland and may your hearts be calmed, for he has accomplished things no mere man could ever dream of doing…"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Yep. And the best part was, I had my iPod on shuffle and every song fit the mood of each part prefectly. I don't know if that makes sense but whatever. And I really hate to say this yet again, but if you check out my profile page, that would be great; the newbie is just having issues and would love input from anyone. Really. Anyways, thanks again and please review or message me with any advice. Thanks!


	30. Chapter 29

_Author's Note_: Why hello there! Sorry its been forever but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. It's good. Word count: about 2,120. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>True to her word, Bell made her way over to camp that night.<p>

Thankfully, none of the group noticed Bell as she slipped through the shadows and gained her bedroll.

Satisfied with her supplies, she walked a few paces from camp and set up her roll. Before retiring though, Bell pulled out a small book, one similar to a journal.

The idea struck Bell that she should journal her thoughts, just in case something happened and she couldn't be with her group or other things of the nature.

After scribbling a few ideas, Bell closed the book and curled up in her bedroll, waiting for what the morning would bring.

* * *

><p>As usual, Bell woke first.<p>

After packing her things and seeing that no one else was awake, Bell ventured to the fire and began to prepare breakfast for the group; it would be a peace offering of sorts.

"Good morning, Traveler," whispered Zevran as he approached the fire.

Bell turned.

"Oh, hello Zevran. I didn't hear you. How are you?"

The elf seated himself beside Bell who was busy tending to the meat strips in the pan.

"Alright. It has been rather…dreary without you. Are you planning to travel with us?"

Bell smiled.

"Of course. Who would cook breakfast for you?"

The elf smiled as well and produced a biscuit from his pack.

"It is good to have you back, Bell."

Bell nodded.

"Thank you."

Within the next few minutes, the smell of food wafted throughout the air and members of the group began to groggily pull themselves out of bed towards the fire.

Eventually, the group began to pick up camp so they could head to the Dalish.

As Bell packed Shadow Runner, she managed to find herself near Aedan.

"Hello, Aedan."

No response.

"Well, I hope you're doing well."

Still no answer.

'_Oh, two can play at this game.'_

Bell knew that she was still an emotional wreck, but it felt good to say those words in her head.

She finished tightening Shadow Runner's girth with a final tug and swiftly mounted the horse.

Aedan looked up and her, and Bell merely turned up her nose and guided the horse away.

Today would be a long day.

* * *

><p>Around lunch time, Bell decided to talk to the rest of the group.<p>

This seemed to lighten the tension, especially when Bell decided to walk with the group instead of ride.

Aedan and Bell were still silent towards each other.

"Bell," pleaded Leliana. "Please talk to Aedan. I'm sure he doesn't mean this."

Bell turned to the red-head.

"Oh no. I know he does," Bell said, her voice laced with bitter poison.

The effect worked and Aedan straightened up ahead.

Bell smirked to herself.

_Score one for me._

"Bell, this is…you do not mean this! You can't mean this!" beseeched the Sister.

Bell just kept her eyes on the road.

After everything she went through for him, yes, she meant this.

* * *

><p>That night, Bell sat contentedly in her bedroll.<p>

She pulled out the same journal and began to write her thoughts.

However, Bell was distracted by the lack of chatter. She looked up to see only Shale, Sten, and Morrigan left with her.

Bell shook her head and returned to her writings.

After a time, Bell became slightly nervous. Gathering fire wood never took this long, especially with that many people.

She decided to wait it out for a few more minutes before braving the woods with her bow.

Her decision proved wise as she heard the footsteps of her companions a few moments later.

Suddenly, a shadow fell upon Bell and her book, and she looked up to see who was blocking her light from the fire.

Her face hardened when she saw Aedan.

"Hello, Bell," said Aedan, his voice softer than before, but still a bit cordial.

Bell gave a curt nod and returned her gaze to her book.

"Aedan."

Aedan sighed and shifted as he stood.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Bell closed the book and looked up.

"I'm cold, I'm tired, and I'm hungry, so make it quick," Bell snapped.

"Why don't we just go on a little walk? It's between you and me."

Bell debated with herself for a moment before reluctantly stashing her book and standing up.

"This had better be important," Bell muttered under her breath.

Aedan said nothing and continued on; Bell followed close behind him.

* * *

><p>Bell was convinced that this was all some stupid joke.<p>

They had been walking for what felt like hours, and they bordered the Hinterlands so the winds were still an arctic cold.

Bell opened her mouth to say something when Aedan suddenly stopped and turned.

"Look, Bell," he started. "I know I may have taken the whole birthday thing a bit too seriously, and I wanted to apologize. I know you don't like big parties and all that, so I'm hoping this will make up for it."

Bell crinkled her brow and followed Aedan a few more steps before she stopped.

A small cave was fitted for the night.

A fire crackled near the entrance and Bell spotted her favorite meal: beef stew.

The more Bell looked, the more she saw.

A few candles were lit and two cups of hot cocoa were sitting on a plate. A lute leaned on a log and a small cake, simply decorated, completed the scene.

Bell was moved and her heart instantly softened. Guilt also found its way into her heart.

"The candles were Leliana's idea," said Aedan nervously, trying to make conversation. "The place didn't smell too great and –"

"Aedan," Bell breathed, placing a hand lightly on his arm.

"It's beautiful."

Aedan smiled and led her toward the mouth of the cave.

"I'm sorry," started Bell.

"I've been a jerk to you and the whole group the whole day. Oh Maker, I shouldn't have done that."

Aedan laughed.

"You're not the one who needs to feel bad; I was the one who convinced the group to go along with my little plan."

Bell turned to face him.

"You planned all of this?"

"Of course. Even down to what I would do to get you angry. I'm sorry; I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't suspect anything."

Bell gave him a hard look, but as soon as he offered that lopsided grin, she smiled.

Aedan and Bell sat on the log and proceeded to eat dinner.

It was quiet, but the two were just happy to be on good terms with each other.

Especially Bell.

"Thank you, Aedan," said Bell as they sipped on cocoa.

Aedan looked up and smiled, pushing the rest of the cake to the side.

"You're welcome, Bell. And oh," said Aedan digging in his pack for something.

"Happy Birthday, Bell."

He placed a small pouch into her hands and Bell looked up.

"Go on," he urged, a smile on his face.

Bell returned to the present and slowly opened the top of the small pouch.

She lowered her hand inside and pulled out a simple yet beautiful necklace.

"It's a dragon scale," explained Aedan as she held the object in her hand.

The light danced across its shiny purple surface.

"I found it lying around in one of the caves and the thought just struck me. Wynne enchanted it so it will never scratch or break."

Bell stroked the scale, which fit snugly in her palm, and looked up at Aedan.

"It's perfect," she whispered, completely taken with the small token.

Aedan smiled.

"Here, let me put this on you."

Bell handed over the object and blushed as she pulled up her hair, revealing her bare neck.

She smiled to herself when she realized Aedan was just as nervous, his fingers fumbling with the clasp.

"There," he said, letting his fingers graze her skin.

Bell's heart began to pound.

She was hyper aware of the spot on her neck where his fingers brushed her and their close proximity.

"Bell," he said, his voice slightly husky.

"Yes?" asked Bell, suddenly breathless.

Aedan merely leaned forward, slowly, slowly, ever so slowly until their foreheads barely touched.

Each could feel the others shaky breath upon their face.

Each had their eyes closed, their faces drawn with deep emotion, one with wanting, the other with a mix of bliss and fear.

The Cousland nudged his face, internally trying to steady himself as he endured this torture, their lips never touching.

Ever since that day, Aedan had ached for more. The kiss was light and brief but _Maker_ he needed to feel those lips again. Needed her.

Since the girl didn't push away, Aedan continued, the silence fueling his confidence.

He leaned forward and suddenly their lips were touching.

Sparks and emotions buzzed through the girl's veins, the feeling reaching down to the tips of her toes. Her face flushed and she had to catch her breath when Aedan broke the kiss. She was light-headed but beaming, her sweet innocence still there.

Aedan was struggling with darker feelings. The deep, primal, carnal desire that he had been fighting off returned and seized his heart with such ferocity that it took what little will power he had left to sit there while he dug his nails into the wood.

When he looked up and saw Bell's face though, the feeling began to ebb away ever so slightly. But that was all that Aedan needed.

He managed to regain his bearings and the emotions were nothing but a dull roar in the background.

Bell smiled and looked at Aedan.

"You know," Bell started.

Aedan waited attentively.

"You're a bit scruffy," she said, giggling to herself at the end.

Aedan stroked his stubble, rolled his eyes, and leaned forward.

"You know, you're driving me crazy right now."

Bell froze.

"What?"

Bell was utterly confused. No person had expressed such feelings for her and the fact that her presence was now a mental strain to his composure frightened her. She knew she was supposed to be happy, but this was new and unfamiliar territory.

"It's a good thing, Bell," said Aedan, grabbing a blanket.

Bell nodded, clearing her thoughts, and that stupid, love struck smile found its way back to her face.

Aedan wrapped the blanket around him and held out his arm, asking Bell to join him.

Bell did so without hesitation and relished in the feeling of his arm around her waist.

The two finished their hot cocoa and soon, Bell yawned and snuggled closer to Aedan.

"Time to sleep?" asked Aedan with a slight chuckle.

The deep rumble sent shivers up Bell's arm and the blush that sat across her face intensified.

Bell nodded.

"All right. Come on."

Aedan draped the blanket around Bell's shoulders and offered her his hand.

She took it and followed Aedan to a spot where two bedrolls were set out a few feet away from each other.

Aedan pulled a face and pushed the two rolls closer together.

"There. Do you want to change out of that armor?"

Bell nodded.

"Promise you won't look?" she asked

Aedan smiled.

"Promise."

He turned his back, and Bell rummaged through the pack that held one of her nightgowns. She smiled to herself as she tugged on the gown; Aedan was picking up on some things.

"Okay," said Bell as she pulled her hair out of her braid.

Aedan turned and smiled when he saw her slightly frizzy hair.

"It's the braid," Bell sighed, moving to sit down on the bedroll.

Aedan shook his head; she would never understand the beauty he saw in her.

He turned his back and began to take off his armor.

Bell, unaware of this, looked up and immediately looked away; he was standing in nothing but pants with his broad back facing her.

She waited until she heard the last of the armor being put away and placed herself snuggly in the bedroll. An instant later, the warm body of Aedan slid in next to her.

Bell turned to face him and smiled as she noted that he was just as tired as he was.

"I'll take first watch," Bell whispered.

"No, Bell. You go to sleep. I'll take the watch this time."

Bell rolled her eyes, but conceded.

"Goodnight, Aedan," Bell said, her eyes never leaving his.

He stroked her hair.

"Goodnight, Bell."

And so Bell fell asleep in the eyes of her companion, blissfully lost in her world of dreams.

Aedan smiled as her breathing regulated.

He let out a soft whistle and Rabbit came running out of the shadows; the Mabari could take first watch.

Aedan just wanted to watch Bell sleep.

And she was just as beautiful as ever.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: I just needed to write this; it had been haunting me at school. And it felt extremely weird writing Bell all angry/snooty-ish. Hopefully you enjoyed it. And shoutouts to: the anonymous **Judy** for her support through this whole thing, thank you thank you! To **Scorcese** who was the one who told me to lengthen the chapters ultimately allowing my writing to start filling out and the story to flow. I extend to you my deepest gratitude. And to **melgonzo**. Thanks for your support and concern after my tiny hiatus; it made my day and pushed me to keep going. And to all of you readers: **thank you**. Without y'all, I never would have made it this far. You are the driving force that keeps me going. And now I will end this sleep-deprived and sappy note and leave y'all to do whatever. Thanks!

* * *

><p>See <em>The Musings of Bell<em> Entry 1, for Bell's journal entry for this chapter.


	31. Chapter 30

_Author's Note_: So I went a bit over in this chapter (roughly 3,060 words). Okay, so a lot over, but I had a lot to say. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>As the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon, Bell opened her eyes.<p>

Her position had changed since she fell asleep.

Now her back was flush against Aedan's chest, his arm protectively gripping her waist.

Bell's heart immediately quickened, and she blushed at the contact; it wasn't the first time that they had slept like this, but it was the first time Bell did it knowingly. And there was something special about that.

Not wanting to leave the security and warmth of Aedan, Bell remained where she was.

She decided to turn over and somehow, the Cousland still slept.

Bell smiled as she watched Aedan sleep. His face was free of worry lines and his dark hair fell sloppily into his face. His stubble was still a new sight to Bell, but she didn't mind.

It was still her Aedan.

For a moment, she questioned why he had chosen her; Leliana was a beautiful red-head who seemed much more comfortable around men. Bell hated to admit it, but even Morrigan was attractive in her own dark way.

And there were even the girls that had visited the Cousland's castle once or twice. Each was completely taken with Aedan the moment they met him, and his humor and charms won over any opposition from the parents. He literally was the perfect candidate.

But he would always introduce them to Bell. Maybe he was looking for some sign or approval or possible jealousy, but Bell would just smile and wave before returning to her books, leaving Aedan with a slightly confused smile as if he was waiting for something else.

She shook her head; there were some things books could never teach you and love was one of them.

Love.

Bell wasn't sure if that was the right word to use; sure they knew each other for quite a few years, but she wasn't quite sure it was love; at least, not yet.

Her musings were interrupted when Aedan suddenly squeezed her hip and began to mumble drowsily.

"You've been staring at me for the past…however long and it's starting to creeping me out. Is there something on my face?"

Bell blushed and she tried to turn away.

Aedan was awake now.

"Don't deny it! I saw you! Come on, what were you doing?" said Aedan as he gently rolled Bell to face him.

His dark blue eyes stared out at Bell from his messy hair, and she pushed it out of the way.

"I was just thinking how you need a haircut," lied Bell as she tucked the last strand away from his face. "It's getting a bit long."

Aedan smiled then shook out his hair, leaving it to fall back in his face.

"You lie!" he joked, before leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"But I'll let it slide this time," he murmured, his stubble tickling Bell's face.

Bell laughed softly and looked up into his eyes, their closeness begging for another kiss.

The moment was ruined as Rabbit barked and ran up to the two.

"All right, all right, off, Rabbit!" said Aedan as he shoved the slobbering Mabari off of him. "We're heading over to the group right now."

Satisfied with his answer, Rabbit trotted off through the trees.

Aedan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That dog. You gotta love him though."

Bell smiled.

"Of course."

The two locked gazes for a moment before Aedan cleared his throat.

"All right. Better get ready. We have to resupply today. Know of any villages?"

Bell began to shake her head when she caught herself.

"Wait," she said as Aedan stood up and walked over to his pack.

"I do know of a village."

Aedan looked over his shoulder.

"I can show you," said Bell, her eyes a million miles away as she clutched the blanket.

"You all right?" he asked.

Bell nodded and dragged herself out of the warmth of the bedroll.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

Aedan seemed to accept the answer and began to pull on his armor.

Bell did the same and set about cleaning up camp before they headed back to the group.

"Ready?" asked Aedan as he held out his hand.

Bell nodded and slipped her hand into his.

"Ready."

* * *

><p>As the two emerged from the trees, the grouped stopped and looked over.<p>

There was a short silence before Leliana broke her front.

"Oh!" she squeed. "Aren't they just adorable together?"

As soon as she said this, the group fell into utter chaos.

Leliana swarmed Bell and gushed over her necklace, pulling her over to the side.

"He got that for you? Oh, that's so sweet! It is official: you and Aedan. Together."

Bell blushed as Leliana continued her gushing and smiled as Zevran approached her with outstretched arms.

"Finally! I was beginning to think this was all a game. Leliana and I were sure that he would ask you, but never this long. Well, my Traveler, I hope you are happy."

"Of course I am, Zevran," said Bell, hugging the elf. "And I still have my friends with me."

Bell looked over Zevran's shoulder to sneak a glance at Aedan; it seemed he was experiencing much of the same thing.

"Congratulations, Aedan," said Alistair as he clapped Aedan on the back. "You finally got her."

"It's not like we're married," said Aedan, confused at the reactions of his friends.

"Oh, no!" said Oghren, holding a mug of ale. "Once you're like this, consider the deed done."

Aedan watched as he walked away, mumbling something about Branka, before returning his attention to Alistair.

"Thanks for all the help with the set up. Hopefully things were quiet over here."

Alistair nodded.

"Just as usual. Minus the ramblings of Bell, though. And the barking of Rabbit. It was normal," said Alistair, waving his hand in the air as he tried to clear his thoughts.

"Well, it seems you're ready. Should we head off?" asked Aedan.

Alistair nodded.

"All right," said Aedan. "Let's move!"

* * *

><p>The trip for the day involved much questioning on both sides.<p>

Leliana was dying to hear the details of last night, but Bell wanted it to be a secret. It was between her and Aedan after all.

As lunch approached, Bell hurried to Aedan.

"Do you want me to take the lead from here? I know where the village is."

Aedan nodded.

"Sure."

As the group sat down and ate lunch, Bell milled about, doing anything to keep herself busy.

Nerves were creeping up on her and she tried to rationalize any fears, though the evidence seemed to contradict what she wanted to hear.

Nevertheless, the pacing continued as Bell hoped for some relief.

"Is Bell all right?" asked Alistair as he watched the pacing archer.

Aedan followed his gaze.

"I don't know. She seemed a bit off when she mentioned this village she knew about. I've been watching her, and she asked to take the lead, so hopefully she's all right."

Alistair nodded.

"She'll be okay; she always is."

* * *

><p>As the group set off again, Bell took the lead.<p>

Everything here was intimately familiar.

She could draw the lay of the land from memory. She knew of the flowing creek to her left and remembered the lone pine tree that stood amongst a sea of spruce to her right.

As a worn path slowly emerged from the dirt trail, Aedan ran to catch up with Bell.

She immediately clutched his hand as she kept her eyes forward.

"You all right?" he whispered, worry painting his voice.

Bell nodded and tried to swallow to alleviate her dry mouth.

"Stay with me," she whispered hoarsely.

Aedan did so as the worry bubbled up in his chest.

The group pressed on until a small village suddenly broke through the trees.

A small market was set up and the few houses that stood surrounded it. Although it was cold, people swarmed the stands and soon the shouting of merchants and customers filled the air.

Bell continued to walk monotonously forward until she stopped and turned to Aedan.

"Well," she asked, her voice still tinged with worry. "What do you need?"

"Food would be nice," he said, a confused smile on his face.

Bell nodded and led the way, her hand still linked with Aedan's.

She stood in line and looked around when suddenly, her heart began to race.

She began to crush Aedan's hand in hers as her gaze remained in the distance.

It took Aedan a moment, but soon the armor began to chafe at his skin and he realized that Bell was the source of the pain.

"Bell, are you all right?"

Bell didn't answer because she was staring at the two blondes who she had been following since she entered the village.

And now one of them finally looked over.

"Sissy?" the blonde girl breathed.

The girl grabbed her brother's arm and pointed to Bell.

The two stood stock still for a moment before the girl took her brother's arm and led her to the rigid Bell.

"Sissy?" she echoed again.

"Who are you?" asked Aedan.

Aedan had freed his hand from Bell's grip and stood protectively in front of her, hand by the sword.

The blonde girl hesitated and her eyes grew wide, but Bell broke her silence as she walked in front of Aedan and signaled him to stay his blade.

"Stop, Aedan," she said. "There is no need to harm them."

Aedan crinkled his brow.

"But who are they?"

Bell's gaze never left the girl's.

"They are my family."

* * *

><p>The group had moved to a side alley and Bell embraced her sister.<p>

"Margaret," breathed Bell as she held her sister.

Tears began to pour out without warning and it seemed that the same happened with the blonde.

"Sissy, I can't believe it's you."

Bell pulled back and held the girl at arm's length.

She laughed as she tried to control her emotions.

"The last time I saw you, you were only ten! And now look at you. Fifteen!"

The blonde shrugged as she wiped at her eyes.

"I know, right? I was so angry at you for leaving me. Dustin kept telling me that it was for the best, but I didn't believe him. I wanted you back."

"I'm sorry," said Bell as she dropped her arms. "You were just so young. I didn't know what to say."

The girl laughed.

"Don't be! I guess it was for the best. You, following your dreams and all. I never would have expected any less."

Bell smiled.

"Thank you."

She turned her attention to the tall boy standing next to her. He was of medium build and crossed his arms across his chest, but smiled as Bell's gaze reached his.

"Good to have you back, Sister," he said as he hugged Bell.

"Aye," said Bell, pulling away.

"It's funny how my little brother is taller than me."

The boy laughed.

"No, you were just always short."

Bell smiled, but suddenly grew serious.

She pulled the two close and whispered, "I am called Bell now. Please don't call me by my name. They don't know."

The two nodded in understanding, having kept this secret their whole life.

"Why Bell?" asked Margaret.

"Long story," sighed Bell.

"Well, come with us for dinner and you can tell Mother and us at the table."

Bell froze.

"No," she said.

"Oh, Sissy, please?" begged Marge. "Mother misses you."

Bell scoffed.

"She does not miss me, Marge."

"Actually, she does," said Dustin. "Still asks for you at the Order in case you passed by."

Bell shook her head.

"Why? She never loved me. Why would she care now? She should be happy!"

Marge shook her head.

"I don't know, Sissy. Maybe you meant more to her than you thought?"

"I refuse to believe that," said Bell.

Dustin sighed.

"Let's at least get out of the cold. You can introduce us to your friends at the bar."

Bell sighed.

"Fine."

Bell ushered the group into the bar and tethered Shadow Runner outside of the building.

"Don't run off," she warned.

The horse nickered.

"I know. We'll visit the Order. I promise."

The horse seemed doubtful.

"Oh, be quiet," said Bell as she shut the door.

She turned around and made her way to the table, trying to ignore the stares and whispers from the people she knew.

"If I could have your attention," began Bell to her group.

All eyes focused on her.

"I'd like to introduce you to my brother and sister, Margaret and Dustin."

Marge waved while Dustin nodded.

Their seemed to be a collective intake of breath with the new information and Bell merely sighed.

"Let me tell you about my family. And keep some ale; it'll be a long one."

* * *

><p>Bell managed to give her life's history without mentioning the topic of her blood. She explained that Margaret and Dustin weren't her legitimate siblings and made up a story about her father, one she had used many times before.<p>

The night soon fell upon the village and the group decided to spend the night in the tavern.

"Sissy, won't you at least stay with us?" pleaded Margaret as she donned her cloak before heading outside.

Bell shook her head.

"No. I have a group to watch."

She looked over her shoulder to make sure none of her friends were watching.

"Meet me outside the house early tomorrow morning," said Bell as she slowly led the two to the door. "I want to talk to you two privately."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Dustin, as he held open the door.

"I promise. Now go. Speak not of this to Mother."

The two nodded and ducked out of the door, wrapping their cloaks close to their bodies to keep the fresh snow flurries out.

Bell closed the door and approached the counter, smiling at the barkeeper she knew well.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. If it isn't our little Scholar. How've you been?" asked the man, cleaning a mug.

Bell sighed.

"I've been worse. Do you have any open rooms?"

The man nodded.

"Sure do. The storm has kept a lot of people out. How many do you need?"

Bell looked over to her table, noting the worried expression of Aedan.

"Hmmm…about five."

The man whistled.

"Who's having the party?"

"Me," said Bell.

"Well, I'll give a little discount. But I expect those rooms to be in one piece tomorrow."

Bell smiled.

"I'll try to keep them under control. Thanks, Marty. It means a lot."

"Yeah, well, it's good to see you, Bell. The village has been missing you something bad."

Bell raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, maybe not, but I'm happy to have you back. Now get on to bed, you look tired."

Bell smiled appreciatively and rounded the group up.

"Alright guys, off to bed."

No complained; it had been a while since anyone had sleep in a real bed.

Bell stayed to clean up the table as the last of the group trickled out and noticed that Aedan was still at the table.

"Do you mind if we share a room?" asked Bell as she wiped down the table.

"Really, Bell? You need to ask?"

Bell looked up.

"Of course," said Aedan.

She smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Alright. Seems good enough for me. Marty!" called Bell.

The bartender walked over.

He scrutinized the table for a minute then nodded.

"Pass. And Bell, you don't work here anymore."

"Old habits die hard," shrugged Bell as she tossed the towel to the barkeeper.

"I'm off. Goodnight, Marty."

Marty nodded.

Aedan placed his hand around Bell's waist as they walked down the dimly lit hallway.

"Are you alright, Bell?" he asked as they neared the door.

Bell shook her head.

"No," she sighed, unlocking the door.

The room was lit by a few candles and Bell sighed as memories surfaced; she used to hide out here when Mother had guests. She also helped Marty when she could.

She absentmindedly walked around the room as she pilfered through the drawers. She laughed as she pulled out a small pouch of money.

"I knew I left my tips here."

She began to un-braid her hair and placed her pack on the floor.

She rifled through it, trying to find a thicker nightgown and sighed when she couldn't.

"What?" asked Aedan.

Bell looked up and nearly yelped as she looked at the half-dressed Aedan.

"Put some clothes on! And please tell me when you plan to do these things."

"Bell, it's not like I'm nude. Although I could be if you wanted me to," added Aedan alluringly.

"Oh, shut up and put some clothes on," chided Bell as she changed behind a screen.

"Always so modest," mused Aedan.

"I heard that," said Bell as she slipped out of her armor.

A few moments later, Bell emerged from the screen and walked over to the bed, extinguishing all but two candles in the room.

She carefully undid her necklace and placed it on the stand next to her.

She quickly turned on her side, back facing Aedan, and tried to go to sleep.

"Bell," called Aedan.

No response.

Aedan sighed as he gently turned the girl to look at him.

Silent tears reflected off of her face in the dim light.

"Bell," he cooed lovingly as he pulled her to his chest.

He positioned her head to fit just under his chin, and he ran his hand soothingly up and down her arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My Mother," said Bell, her voice surprisingly strong even though she was crying.

"My siblings say she misses me, but I think they're lying. That woman never loved me, no matter how hard I tried."

"That's not true," said Aedan.

"How would you know?" snapped Bell. "You never lived with her!"

Aedan remained silent.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it. Not now. Please."

"Of course, Bell," said Aedan, kissing the top of her head.

"Go to sleep."

Bell nodded, the motion awkward in his arms, and Bell moved closer to him.

"Thank you, Aedan," whispered Bell.

"You're welcome. Now hush," he said, using her favorite phrase. "Sleep."

Bell focused on the rather irregular beating of Aedan's heart and soon fell asleep, trying to forget the memories that plagued her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Yeah. I wanted to write a whole lot more, but that's for the next chapter (which will hopefully be a more reasonable length). Oh, and I think I might do a little side-story/companion piece called "The Ramblings of Bell". It would be her journal entries. Just trying to decide if I should do it now or later. I'm leaning towards later. Anywho, have a great day! Oh, shoutouts once again. To **Scorcese**: Thank you so much for your kind words. I plan to reply personally when I have the time. And to **melgonzo**: I'm glad to be back at it. Thanks again for your support. And once again, thanks to all you readers. Can you beleive it? Thirty chapters. Give yourself a pat on the back and a cookie. Y'all deserve it. Toodles!


	32. Chapter 31

_Author's Note_: Hello everyone! A little bit of Bell and siblings interaction here. Just letting Bell finish any business before the group heads out agiain. So yeah. And I know it's a shorter chapter, but sometimes, it just falls that way. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Aedan turned over and looked at Bell.<p>

She was sleeping peacefully and Aedan decided that he would tell her. Tell her how he truly felt.

"Bell," he said softly, watching as her brown eyes fluttered open.

"Yes, Aedan?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Bell," started Aedan, caressing her face.

"Bell…I think I love you," he said quickly.

Bell crinkled her brow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Can you say that again?"

Aedan laughed.

"You heard me, Bell."

"No. Can you say that again? I did not hear you."

Aedan looked confused.

"Bell?"

"I did not hear," she repeated again.

Aedan went to pull Bell closer to him, but found that she would not move.

He tried again, but suddenly she was gone.

"Bell," whispered Aedan as he woke up in a cold sweat.

He looked around the room a moment before he realized that it was all a dream.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair, and turned to look at Bell.

He was met with an empty bed.

"Bell," said Aedan nervously, patting the bed with his hand as if she had somehow disappeared into the sheets.

After calling her name and checking the rest of the room, Aedan grabbed his sword and ran out without giving thought to his clothes or hair.

"You. Marty!" called Aedan as he approached the counter.

"Why hello there!" greeted the bartender.

"Have you seen Bell?" asked Aedan.

"Ah, the Scholar. Yes, she told me to give you a message. She went out for a morning walk with Shadow Runner and will be back shortly. She also said not to trouble yourself; she'll be fine. Oh, and she took your cloak."

Aedan sighed.

"Do you know where she went off to?"

Marty shook his head.

"Nay, she just left the message. I wouldn't worry; she can take care of herself."

Aedan quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person?"

"Positive," said Marty. "Why don't you go clean up? I'll tell you when she gets back."

Aedan shook his head and started toward the door.

"She's no good with an arrow. Who knows what that storm brought in?"

Marty sighed as he heard the door close.

"I told her this would happen," he said under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Sissy, I don't understand," said Marge as they stood in front of the Order of Scholars.<p>

"I told you Marge: they don't want me back. But that's not the point. The point is Mother is never to know that I was here. Do you understand?"

The girl shook her head.

"No. I don't understand. Just go to the Scholars and apologize and come live with us. Please," begged Margaret.

Bell shook her head.

"Marge, I think you'll have to let her go," said the boy, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No," said the girl, roughly jerking her shoulder.

Dustin sighed.

"It's for the best, Marge."

"I just don't get it. Why does everything have to be a secret with you?" asked the girl as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Why did you leave? Auntie said she never saw you. You lied to me!"

Bell sighed as she embraced the girl.

"Marge," she began.

"Don't patronize me!" cried the girl, pushing her sister back. "You lied! I don't even know who you are!"

The girl turned and ran into a nearby forest.

"She'll be fine, Sister," said Dustin.

"Has she always been this way?" asked Bell.

Dustin nodded.

"More or less. You meant a lot to her."

Bell sighed.

"I know. Look I'm going to-"

Bell was cut off when she heard a scream.

She swiftly mounted Shadow Runner and readied her bow.

"I'm coming with you," said Dustin, a large two-handed sword in his hands.

Bell nodded and urged the horse into a gallop.

"Maker, what did she get into this time?"

The low lying branches whipped Bell's arms and face, but she ignored the stings.

Dustin was slowly losing ground and Bell turned in her saddle.

"Skirt the perimeter to see if she ran out. Whistle when you find her," ordered Bell.

The boy nodded and adjusted his course.

Bell turned back into her seat and scanned the fast moving environment. Evergreens and snow were blurred as she rushed by, but there was no sign of Margaret.

"Come on, Marge," muttered Bell under her breath.

Suddenly, Shadow Runner stopped.

Confused, Bell looked ahead to see a bear and Marge in a stand out.

Without thinking, Bell readied an arrow, took aim, and shot.

The arrow lodged itself into the skull of the bear, and it turned, death creeping upon it.

Bell dismounted her horse and took aim again, this time with a clear shot to its forehead.

She loosed the arrow and it found its mark.

Marge stood stock still as the bear fell.

Bell nudged the creature with her boot and satisfied that it was dead, let out a piercing whistle.

"Are you alright?" asked Bell as she approached her sister. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm…okay," said Marge slowly.

"Hey, I understand. This is scary. Why don't you take a seat on Shadow Runner? We can get you back home?"

Marge nodded her head.

"Home," she echoed.

"Yes," said Bell soothingly.

As Bell helped Margaret mount the horse, she heard footsteps.

Bell immediately raised her bow, but halted when her brother's form took shape.

"Is she alright?" asked Dustin.

"Yeah. She ran into a bear. Lucky she kept still," said Bell gesturing to the creature's corpse a few feet away.

"No telling what would have happened if there were cubs there," finished Bell.

Dustin whistled through his teeth.

"And that's no small bear. I see some arrows. Was someone else here?"

Bell shook her head.

"No. I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

><p>After leaving Marge to clean up in the house, Bell finished scouring the streets.<p>

She noted Aedan about during her journeys and cursed under her breath; she did not need to deal with him right now.

As she ventured back to her childhood house, she noted the two standing outside the door.

"Come with me," said Bell, glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her.

She lead them in the direction of the forest, but veered left as they entered the grove.

A few moments later, a small clearing presented itself.

The old camp that was open to anyone's use was still there and Marge and Dustin seated themselves on the old stumps.

Bell walked around the perimeter of the camp and loosed an arrow.

A sharp yelp was heard before silence.

The two looked at her.

"Rabid wolf," said Bell.

The two didn't answer.

"How?" asked Dustin as Bell seated herself across the old fire pit.

Bell seemed confused.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"The Order," said Bell.

The two weren't convinced.

"What? They don't call us Warriors of Knowledge for nothing."

"You learned that at the Order?" breathed Dustin.

Bell nodded her head.

"Aye. I took to the bow quickly. Finished training a bit early and had time to sharpen my skills. A little secret of mine."

"Why?" asked Marge as she looked up from her hands.

"Why did you leave?"

Bell sighed and stood up as she prepared to answer her question.

"You remember the night I planned to run away and you asked about my hair?"

The girl nodded.

"It's because we don't share the same parents. You had Father. I had…a different father."

"What?" breathed Marge.

Even Dustin seemed confused; he had never questioned the differences between the Bell and the family. They lived together so they must be related.

"I have a different father," repeated Bell.

"I don't know much about him. I managed to sneak into Mother's writing desk when I was younger and I read some notes between her and my father. There were never any names though. But there's a bigger issue."

Bell sighed as she gathered her thoughts.

"My father was not human. His blood runs through my veins. That's why I'm shorter that you, Marge. That's why my frame is slighter. That's why my hair is brown. I am not like you. I am no human. I am of mixed blood."

The two sat stunned as the information sank in.

Dustin finally spoke up.

"What was your father?"

Bell stared him straight in the eye and did not falter as she gave her answer.

"An elf."

* * *

><p>As the sun began to rise higher above the horizon, Bell knew she would have to get back to her group.<p>

"I am sorry. There was nothing I could do," said Bell as she finished explaining her life to her siblings.

Dustin nodded.

"I understand. Mother always said you were a smart child. Always getting your hands on information, whether you were meant to or not. I just never thought that it would lead to this."

"Please," begged Bell. "Tell no one of this. Even my group thinks I am nothing more than a learned person. I have concealed most everything, even my archery training, to everyone I have ever met. Please: do not share my secret."

The old bond seemed to be broken, but when the two blondes looked at each other and nodded, Bell sighed in relief; they still trusted her.

"Thank you," she said, taking each into her arms.

"I have needed to tell someone for a long time, now. I am glad that it is you. Now go home and speak not of my trip to Mother. Tell her that you thought you saw Old Man Ted's dog run into the woods or something. Anything but me."

The two nodded as she pulled away.

"I am sorry, Sister and Brother. I will make this up to you one day. Do not be surprised if you hear of my return one day. I must take my leave now. Be careful and stay safe. May the Maker watch over you both."

"And you," the two whispered as their sister melted into the weak shadows of the woods.

"I shall miss you, Sister," said Marge into the open space.

"As well as I," said Dustin.

The two turned and walked off and they swore they heard a soft sob from the woods, but when they turned there was nothing there.

Nothing but shadows.

* * *

><p>Bell crept silently through the woods and squinted as the sun hit her eyes when she stumbled upon the town.<p>

She knew she would have to face Aedan and began thinking of an excuse as she slipped through the back alleys of the city.

She was racking her brain for a plausible excuse as she walked through the markets when she heard her name.

"Bell!" shouted Aedan as he ran to Bell.

"Where were you?" he asked as he embraced her.

"Looking for Shadow Runner," lied Bell.

Thankfully, the horse wasn't by Bell's side, so the excuse wasn't entirely untrue.

"That horse never leaves your side. And what were you thinking walking after a blizzard? It's dangerous!"

"Remember Aedan, I lived here. The snow is a common sight here. Besides, even Shadow Runner deserves a break to do as he pleases every once in a while. He'll be back though."

Aedan accepted the lie.

"Why don't you go clean up?" suggested Bell. There was one last thing to do.

"You are coming with me," said Aedan.

Bell shook her head.

"I want to check one last spot. Trust me; I'll be fine."

Before Aedan could protest, she pushed him forward and ran off.

Aedan sighed.

That Bell; she was never one to change her course when her mind was set.

* * *

><p>Bell quietly slinked up the steps of the Order and left an old yellowed letter upon the doorstep. She may have made one or two corrections, but the note was basically the same as the first day she wrote it in Highever.<p>

She was sorry.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Yeah, nothing much. I'm still trying to figure out how I want to incorporate Bell's journal. It'll either be an italicized bit at the end, which might be shorter than I want, or a companion piece that goes a bit more in depth, but causes those of you who want to read it to have to switch back and forth. I'd try to update both on the same day though, so hopefully that would help if that's what ends up happening. I still don't know. Just wanted to give y'all a heads up, and, as always, I'm open for opinions. Thanks!


	33. Chapter 32

_Author's Note_: So things will be picking up speed a bit. Sorry I haven't updated in forever; projects and audition practice eat my holidays. Hope y'all had a great Thanksgiving! (I think it's just an American thing. It's just a day where we give thanks for everything. More importantly, it's a school holiday.) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bell made her way back to the inn, keeping her eyes open just in case Shadow Runner showed up.<p>

As she opened the door, she was met with the loud ruckus of the breakfast rush. Plates and utensils clinked together and conversations filled the air.

Bell smiled at the sense of familiarity that she felt and sauntered over to her group.

"There she is," said Aedan. "You ready to go? I packed everything for you."

Bell fingered her necklace.

"Yep."

"About sodding time," mumbled Oghren. "This mead is worse than Tapster's Tavern."

Bell rolled her eyes and walked over to grab her pack from Aedan.

"Are you going to walk off again, or can I trust you to follow us?" asked Aedan, a smile tugging at his lips.

Bell sighed.

"Fine. I'll behave myself."

The two smiled and set off to join the rest of the group.

"Oh!" said Bell as she reached the door.

She turned and walked over to Marty.

"Just wanted to say goodbye. It was good seeing you again."

Marty nodded.

"Agreed. Drop by again when you get the chance. The door's always open."

"Will do," lied Bell.

She wasn't coming back to this place if she could help it. She could write to Dustin and Marge from wherever she was.

She turned and joined the group, waving over her shoulder before heading out the door into the cold.

* * *

><p>Bell wasn't fond of goodbyes. They were either forced or emotionally draining, and Bell wasn't in the mood for either option.<p>

But she knew she couldn't leave just as she did that night five years ago.

She would have to do it the right way.

Bell pulled Aedan towards the back of the group.

"Is it all right if I say goodbye to my siblings?" whispered Bell in Aedan's ear.

"Of course, Bell. It's family. And say goodbye to your mother for me."

Bell shot him an angry glare, but kept her tongue in check.

"You guys keep going. I'll catch up to you once I find Shadow Runner."

Aedan opened his mouth to protest, but Bell offered a pleading face that no one could deny. Aedan sighed and nodded.

She squeezed his hand before going and took off to the streets.

She tried all the usual places where the two would be and was surprised when she saw them at the woods out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

The two jumped and Bell knew that they were up to something. That jump spelled guilt.

"Nothing," Margaret offered quickly.

Bell stopped and put a hand on her hip.

"Out with it," she said, the old phrase bringing back childhood memories.

Dustin sighed and pointed to the large two-handed sword on the ground a few feet away.

"I found it at the camp yesterday when we went after Marge. I thought I might train myself."

Bell shrugged her shoulders.

"Someone needs to protect Mother. You'd be the best candidate."

The two still stood tensely.

"What is it you're not telling me?"

The two looked at the ground when Marge spoke up.

"We told the Order that you are here."

"Marge!" hissed Dustin.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Bell's eyes grew wide, and she instinctively reached for her bow.

"What?" breathed Bell.

"Sissy, please," started Dustin.

"Are they on their way?" she asked, eyes darting around the perimeter of the area they were in.

The two stood silent.

"I said, are they on their way?" she asked again. "Answer me!"

"I-I think so," stuttered Margaret. "I thought it would help."

Bell sighed, exasperated.

"Look. I told you, they kicked me out. I'm not welcome back. Ever. Don't you understand?"

Marge shook her head.

"Master Quill said he would love to have you back. And he got your letter. You're forgiven."

"Marge, look. I appreciate the thought, I really do. But I can't commit to that life anymore. I'm following the Grey Warden."

"He's a Warden?" breathed Dustin.

"Aye," said Bell, her eyes still searching for any robed figure.

"I wish I could do this properly, but this will have to suffice," said Bell.

She pulled out a coin purse, filled with gold that she earned and tossed it to the two.

"Take care of yourselves. I love you. No matter anything I've said, past or present, I love you. Goodbye."

"Wait!" cried Dustin, scrambling to follow Bell.

"Sissy, wait!" he called again.

"Sissy don't leave me!" cried Marge.

Bell ignored the calls of her family and pressed on. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

She found Shadow Runner and deftly mounted the horse.

"Go," urged Bell.

The horse ran, confused that they were fleeing a friend, but trusted his mistress.

"I'm sorry," she called.

"Bell-Sissy-no!" she heard.

She ducked her head as she spotted old Master Quill and gripped the horse's mane, trying to keep the hysteric sobs within her chest.

Soon, she was out of the village, and she slowed Shadow Runner to a walk.

She wiped away a few stray tears that managed to leak out and steadied her breathing.

_Think of Mother. Think of Mother._

The dull hate that accompanied the image chased her tears away and left her cold and apathetic.

Bell clicked her tongue and the horse moved into a steady trot.

Yes, Bell hated goodbyes.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Bell spotted the group and dismounted Shadow Runner.<p>

"Ah, there's the Traveler," said Zevran as Bell approached the group.

Bell nodded and fell into step next to Aedan.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked once the group fell back into place.

Bell shook her head.

"Horribly. Marge told the Order I was here, and I had to run without giving a proper farewell. I don't think I'll be going back there anytime soon."

"I'm sorry," said Aedan. "At least we're heading to the Dalish. We'll be far away from here."

Bell cringed inwardly, but smiled outwardly.

"Yeah. I guess so."

The rest of the day was uneventful and the group stopped to set camp.

After dinner was served, Bell sat with Aedan by the fire.

She stroked Rabbit's fur absentmindedly and stared into the fire.

"So. Not too fond of home?" asked Aedan.

Bell laughed.

"Not at all."

"Why?" asked Aedan.

Bell shrugged.

"I just don't. Personal stuff, mostly. Nothing I need to trouble you with."

"Well, what if I want to know?"

"And what if I don't wish to remember?" asked Bell.

Aedan seemed hurt.

"I'm sorry. It's just…my siblings didn't know that I wasn't their legitimate sibling. They thought that was a cover-up. What for, I don't know, but home life was always secretive. To be honest, I don't think the town knows what's fact and what's fiction. It was just a lot for them to handle, and me, being the overprotective sister, wanted to keep them in the dark for as long as possible. Probably not the best idea."

She tossed a stick into the fire.

"I just…wish it was different, that's all."

Aedan nodded and accepted the answer.

He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Bell mechanically leaned into the embrace and stared on into the fire.

It would be a long night.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed in a blur.<p>

The only eventful happening was their arrival at Ostagar. Everyone was quiet after that. Especially Alistair.

"Are you all right?" asked Bell one night, sitting at the fire with Alistair. It was the early hours of the day, but Bell wanted to talk to him alone. His watch seemed the best time.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he asked, looking up from the fire.

"I just figured that Ostagar would bring up some bad memories. I just wanted to see how you were holding up," she said, a tad embarrassed at the awkward conversation.

Alistair sighed.

"Yeah, well…" he trailed.

"How do you deal with it?" he asked suddenly.

"Pardon?" asked Bell.

"How do you deal with it? The memories, I mean. I'm sure Redford brought up some bad memories for you. You didn't seem too happy there."

Bell shook her head, a sad smile on her face.

"Was it that obvious?" she asked.

Alistair shrugged. "A bit."

"I just focus on something else," she said. "Try to keep myself busy. Anything to keep me from thinking. That's when the memories show."

She laughed.

"I know that's not the best way to cope, and I should be facing my problems head on, but it's what I do. Do you want to talk about it?"

Alistair hesitated a moment, then nodded his head.

Bell scooted closer and sat quietly.

"Whenever you're ready."

* * *

><p>It seemed that everyone's mood was low after Ostagar.<p>

Bell would sit silently with Aedan and wait until he retired to his tent before heading to her bedroll. It was a monotonous cycle that benefitted none.

Eventually, the grey clouds started to become more infrequent and the Brecilian Forest welcomed its new guests.

Bell was grateful for the greenery; nature seemed to elevate her mood sometimes.

Today was not one of those days.

"Halt, outsiders. Who are you?" came a voice.

Bell looked up and saw a Dalish hunter, bow at the ready and arrow waiting to find its mark.

Aedan hesitated and Bell quickly took over, hoping the hunter did not sense any weakness.

"This is Aedan Cousland, a Grey Warden. We have business with your Keeper."

The elf began to laugh.

"And who are you to give such a presentation. I can smell the _shemlen_ blood in you…and…and…"

The woman trailed as she examined the whole of Bell.

Bell immediately flushed, knowing that the elf could sense her mixed blood.

"By the creators, you must be-"

"We have business with your Keeper," Bell interrupted, trying to steer the conversation back to the pressing issue. "Please let us pass."

The elf nodded and lowered her bow.

"Watch yourselves," she said absently, staring at Bell.

Bell nodded and urged the group forward.

Aedan raised an eyebrow but Bell shook her head.

_Not now_.

Bell did not like the silence that fell upon the camp as they entered. Every elf was staring at the motley crew, but Bell felt as if they were staring right at her.

Hushed whispers teased Bell's ears, and she strained to hear any part of their conversations.

Aedan and a few others spoke to the Keeper and once Bell was satisfied that Aedan could handle himself, Bell turned her attention to the camp.

Halla and statues of the creators brought facts rushing back to Bell. The books that she had read were spot on with the description of a typical Dalish camp.

"Bell," said Aedan.

Bell started, then turned.

"Let me guess: you have to go on some great quest and leave me here."

Aedan offered an apologetic smile.

"I'll be fine. Go on," she said.

Aedan leaned down and stole a kiss.

"Now I'll be fine," he said as he walked off.

Bell blushed.

But the happy butterflies soon left and the stares of the elves brought Bell back to reality.

"Andaran atish'an, outsider," greeted an elf.

Bell turned to face the blonde elf.

"My name is Lanaya. I am the Keeper's First. Welcome to our home."

"Ma serannas," replied Bell, sweeping into a bow. "I am honored for being so kindly welcomed."

Lanaya smiled.

"It is no trouble. But a few of the elves directed me to see you and now I can see why."

Bell kept her composure; years of public speaking had bred the trait into her.

"You are not a human, are you?" she asked.

Bell shook her head.

"No."

"Nor are you elven?"

Once again, Bell shook her head.

"No."

"Are you of mixed blood?"

Bell knew she was only asking out of politeness. The Keeper's First would definitely know whether she was a pureblood or not.

Bell nodded her head.

"Yes."

"Hamin, da'len. No one will hurt you."

Bell wasn't convinced, but she nodded her head anyway.

"I also notice that you have an…uncanny resemblance to one of our elves here. I suggest that you visit Rolim. You may find some answers. May the creators watch over you."

"Dareth shiral, Hahren. May the Dread Wolf never find you," replied Bell, bowing once more.

As Lanaya walked away, Bell began to scan the crowd of elves, trying to find an elf that looked like her.

She walked over towards the halla, the pen a small ways from the main camp, and found an old elven woman and a middle-aged elf.

"There. She should be fine now," said the elf, patting a halla. "Tell me if she stops eating again."

The older elf offered her thanks and the other elf turned.

Bell locked eyes with the elf and his face changed from a smile to disbelief.

"Rolim?" asked Bell.

"Aye," he replied, slowly moving from the halla.

"My name is Bell. I was wondering if I could talk to you."

* * *

><p><span>Elvish Phrases:<span>

_Andaran atish'an_: Enter this place in peace. A formal elven greeting.

_Da'len_: Little child.

_Dareth shiral_: Used as a "farewell" it means, "safe journey".

_Hahren_: Elder. Used as a term of respect by the Dalish.

_Hamin:_ Rest, relax.

_Ma serannas_: Thank you.

(I think that's all of them)

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em> Yep. Just wanted to procrastinate from finishing work for tomorrow. Peace out.


	34. Chapter 33

_Author's Note_: So this is by far the saddest chapter I have ever written. But I love it. I might actually bump up the rating to **M** for this chapter, just to be safe, since it contains a bit of blood and gore. Let me assure you that my home life is great as well as my social life and all that. I just sat down and knew this would be a sad chapter. So without further ado, Chapter 33.

* * *

><p>The two had moved to a small grove near the halla pen.<p>

Bell cleared her throat, praying that her years of public speaking would help her through this.

"Andaran atish'an, Rolim," started Bell.

"There is no need for the Dalish language, although I do appreciate the thought," he replied, the elven accent barely noticeable in his speech.

"Of course. Were you born Dalish, if you don't mind my asking," asked Bell.

"No, I wasn't born Dalish. I came here about, oh, say fifteen or so years ago. They were very kind in welcoming me here."

Bell nodded, the information being processed double time in her brain.

"The Dalish must look kindly upon other elves," ventured Bell.

Rolim made a face.

"Most of the time. Although they tend to be a bit distant in the first place. Tell me, why are you here?" he asked.

"I am following a Warden," she replied. "I help him with public speaking if the need should arise."

"Ah, a learned one are we?" replied the man, his brown eyes twinkling.

Bell nodded.

"So, Scholar, what do you know of the Dalish?"

Bell couldn't tell if the term was meant to be endearing or if he knew of her past position.

"I know much. It is up to you to tell me where to start," she replied, trying to memorize the face in front of her.

The man laughed.

"Very learned indeed. Tell me, Bell – am I correct? – what brings you to little old Rolim?"

Bell shifted as she contemplated her next response.

"I came to ask a few questions," she said. It wasn't a complete lie. "A curious mind is never satiated."

"I see. So what do you want to know?"

"What is your full name?" she asked.

She was looking for a specific name, one she had read many times before.

"Rolim Fellmirr," he replied.

Bell's heart rate accelerated.

"Did you ever visit a place called Redford?" she asked, the question practically spilling out of her mouth.

"I'm afraid not," replied the elf.

_Wait, this isn't adding up_.

"Interesting," said Bell, stalling for time.

"I am looking for a specific person, and I thought you might be able to help me," started Bell.

"She lives in Redford now, but maybe she lived elsewhere first. Her name is Rose. Rose Briarwood. Have you heard of her by chance?"

The man stiffened imperceptibly, but Bell noticed the movement. She hit a sweet spot.

"I…I don't think I do," the man stuttered.

"Are you sure?" pushed Bell. "She has children."

His ears perked up at this.

"I believe their names are Margaret and Dustin."

The man seemed confused.

"No, I have never heard of either. I am sorry."

She must have the wrong person.

"Of course. I am sorry I have wasted your time. Good day, Rolim Fellmirr. May the creators watch over you."

Bell stood to leave when the elf suddenly called to her.

"Wait!"

Bell turned.

"Did this 'Rose' possibly have blonde hair?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Bell. "Yes, I believe that is the description I was given. Do you know her?"

The man debated with himself, then sighed.

"Aye. I knew her."

Bell sat down, but with mixed emotions.

"Where from?"

"We met in Denerim. I was sweet on her a while."

"I see. What happened?"

The man laughed bitterly.

"Come, Scholar. You must know the answer. An elf and a human? Ha!"

The man moved his gaze to the ground.

"Oh, I loved her. Yea, I loved her. Her parents disapproved of the relationship when they found out, but we met in secret. And then-"

He stopped.

Bell waited patiently, trying to slip into an indifferent state of mind.

"And then she told me she was with child," he whispered.

That was it. That was the final confirmation that Bell needed to hear. She knew him. She knew who he was.

Bell was about to tell Rolim her revelation, but he continued.

"When her parents found out, they ordered me to leave. Rose didn't even try to defend me. She wanted me gone. I was no longer the secretive lover who gave her gifts and sent her swooning. I was the unwanted father who gave her a child of mixed blood and sent her crying to her parents."

"Do you know the name of the child?" asked Bell, the question almost a whisper.

"Aye. We decided before she sent me away. It would be elven. Rose thought it was beautiful. I'm sure you know the name, Scholar. Most likely ashamed, but the name is still yours. Isn't it, Tárwen?"

Bell paled and sat still.

"Aye," she managed after a moment, the elf still not meeting her gaze. "I am she."

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you, daughter."

The girl looked up, hot tears stinging her eyes.

The man was smiling, tears filling his eyes as well.

Bell stood, contrary emotions battling for her mind.

Rolim stood as well, opening his arms to embrace his lost daughter.

"My child," he started.

"No," she said, backing away from the elf.

The elf seemed confused.

"No," she repeated again.

"Tárwen?" he asked.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked. "Why did you leave me with that, that monster! You knew she wouldn't love me. If she left you so quickly, what do you think she would do to me? Suddenly love me? Why? Why did you never come for me?"

"Tárwen," he called as she continued to back away. "You must understand!"

"I do! I do understand! You were nothing but a coward! Too scared to claim your own daughter, so you ran to the Dalish. No, I understand, and you will be no father of mine!" she yelled, tearing into the forest.

"Tárwen!" he called as she ran from him.

But the figure did not stop and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p>Bell ran blindly, tears blurring her vision.<p>

The adrenaline kept her moving and the confusion sent her stumbling.

The clouds had gathered together and it started to rain. Bell sat, too weary to move, and allowed the rain to wash over her.

Thunder rumbled and she shivered as she pulled her legs up to her chest.

She was rocking back and forth, her sobs ringing throughout the woods. She calmed down enough to look at her surroundings when she spotted a stray halla and its calf.

The mother was in a defensive position and Bell attempted to ready her wet bow to face whatever creature that was stalking the pair.

Bell heard the roar of a bear and tried to string her bow, the water and her shaking hands costing her to lose valuable time.

She heard the halla bay, and she looked up.

The halla had stuck the bear with its horns, but the calf was running madly.

"No!" shouted Bell, struggling even more as the pressure weighed down on her.

The mother tried to lead her calf back to her, but she couldn't move lest the bear attack her.

The mother called to her calf, its frantic bleating resounding in the small area.

"No! Move! MOVE!" she yelled as she saw the bear.

But it was too late.

The paw viciously fell upon the poor calf, and she heard the guttural squeal as its throat was torn open and the blood flowed.

Bell finally notched the arrow and stood, sending the arrow straight to her target.

The bear bellowed as the arrow struck its head, turning to face its oncoming attacker.

She loosed another arrow, this time hitting its chest.

The bear bellowed again, but did not slow it's unrelenting pace towards Bell.

She frantically tried to string another arrow, but the creature was too close, too fast for her to react.

She tried to sidestep the bear, but she took a blow to her right arm.

She screamed as the claws tore through her armor and into her supple flesh. She felt the agonizing sting and fire that erupted from her wound, and she quickly clapped a hand to it.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming out again, and she could taste blood on her tongue.

The creature came towards her again, and she unsheathed the dagger tied to her thigh.

She let out a warrior's cry before plunging the blade into the creatures head.

It snarled as it went down, death finally overcoming the creature.

Bell pulled out the blade, brains and other matter caught in a bloody trap on her sharp blade.

She staggered back, clutching her arm as she whimpered and looked up.

The mother halla stood defensively in front of her dead calf, licking it every so often in hopes that it would wake.

Bell sank to her knees, exhaustion creeping upon her as the adrenaline left her system. Her mouth was dry and the true pain of her wound started to slowly make its way down her arm.

She sat there, crying pathetically, and then looked up again.

The halla hadn't moved.

"It's dead," she moaned. "You're calf is dead."

The mother merely swiveled her ears to catch Bell's words, but did nothing.

"Did you hear me?" she called. "It's dead. You're baby is dead!"

No movement.

"You stupid creature, it's DEAD! YOU'RE CALF IS DEAD!" yelled Bell, hysterical.

The mother stood on, the rain pouring down and diluting her calf's blood on the ground.

Bell merely curled up and shivered.

The rain had soaked her leather armor and she could feel her wet tunic underneath. Her hair was plastered to her face, the braid messy after her flight and fight.

Dirt, gore, and blood stained her face and clothes, and Bell hissed as the pain in her arm began to resurface.

She dropped her bloodied dagger and stared at the scene in front of her: a mangled halla corpse, a mother halla with gore stuck on her antlers, and a dead bear, puncture wounds oozing blood.

There was nothing left but depression, that empty feeling eating her.

She had failed to save the innocent calf and could still hear its frantic bleating morph into a strangled cry.

She looked down at the bear that was morphed by the taint, crude spikes protruding from its back and large teeth jutting from its jaw.

The pain of her wound was beginning to take over now, her head throbbing and her heart pounding. She pulled her hand back, the thick, sticky, dark blood coating her hand. She pressed her hand back to her wound, trying to block the pain from her mind.

She tried to move closer to the dead bear, knowing that its corpse still had some remnant of body heat left. But her vision blurred and her ears began to ring, the piercing sound amplified in her current state.

She merely sobbed and curled up on the ground.

She could feel the blood leaving her, too fast and too much for her to stay alive.

Maybe it was better this way, she thought. An unloved child dying in the middle of the forest never to be found.

It would be a tragic tale, but Bell had always loved tragic tales.

They always had the best endings.


	35. Chapter 34

_Author's Note_: I don't know why, but this chapter was murder to write; I had to start over at least four times, and I'm still not fully satisfied with it, but I just want to get it out of the way. I know, I should re-write it until it's somewhat acceptable, but I'm lazy and tired of re-writing this. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this rather short chapter (the next will be longer). Enjoy!

I was listening to _Shattered_ by Trading Yesterday when I wrote the first part of this. Listen if you want. (I think it really fits the scene.)

* * *

><p>He finally found her.<p>

Once he heard the sharp scream, he tore through the forest.

It could only be her, only be Bell.

After running through the dense trees, he happened upon her.

She laid there unconscious, curled in a ball, with blood surrounding her; she was pale and was breathing shallowly.

He picked up her small frame, mindful of her injury, and sidestepped the body of the bear and dead halla calf.

As he tried to hasten back to the Dalish, he marveled at the sight he witnessed; a small girl, bleeding to death, with a bear carcass a mere inches away from her, littered with arrows from her bow.

She groaned in his arms as he stumbled, her head turning towards his chest.

His heart raced, and he knew she only had minutes left before she would die.

The rain still fell making the ground slippery and muddy. His hair stuck to his face, impairing his vision.

Soon, the Dalish tents peeked out through the dark, their lamps twinkling in the darkness.

He rushed to Lanaya.

"Heal her," he croaked, placing the girl's body on an empty roll. "Please, she is dying."

"Peace, Rolim. We shall do our best."

Rolim nodded, catching his breath after rescuing his daughter from the forest.

Lanaya assembled a few other elves who were gifted in the art of healing and began to try to save the girl.

Rolim found a seat nearby and sank into it. Worry clawed at his chest as he watched the faint glow of magic from the team of healers.

He leaned his head back and sighed.

He had failed his daughter many times, but at least he could say that he saved her.

Maybe this wouldn't make up for lost time, but at least he proved that he still loved her.

He knew what he was doing when he left her there; the life of a traveling merchant would not help the child and with no mother, she surely would have died from lack of nutrition.

He had prayed that child would bear no semblance to him, but alas, that was not to be.

He wished that it could have been different, wished that he could have held her as a babe, sang her lullabies as her little eyelids fluttered in her sleep. Wished that he could have kissed her skinned knee or hold her hand as he took her to the market for the first time. Wished that he could have watched her grow up and helped her to pursue her wildest dreams.

Wished that he could have been there.

But life was not kind to Rolim.

He had to leave the first woman he truly loved; had leave his first and only child.

He had done everything in his power to secure a job in hopes of gaining a stable income for his family, but race and hate tore the two apart.

He had distanced himself from his love, praying that the memories would fade and the pain would dull, but they only intensified.

He remembered the wedding, a secret and most likely not even official, but Rose had claimed that it was and that was good enough for Rolim.

He looked down at the ring still on his finger, the metal tarnished from years of use.

He took it off and fingered it, tears shining in his eyes.

He had missed so much thinking that he was doing right, and yet all he had done was create a shattered family.

He put the ring back on and retired to his roll, optimism slowly finding its way into Rolim's mind.

Life might have been hard on Rolim, but Life was giving him a second chance.

* * *

><p>Rolim woke the next day and shuffled over to the healers' tent.<p>

"Rolim," hailed Lanaya.

"Please, take a seat," she said, gesturing to a bench near the tent.

Rolim nodded and sat next to her.

"Tárwen is stable," she started. "But I sense something similar to the taint in her blood. It is not rampant, and I believe she will survive, but I need to know how this happened. Is there anything you can tell me?"

Rolim nodded.

"There was a bear. It was clearly corrupted by the taint."

Lanaya nodded.

"That makes sense," she said, processing the information.

"But there is something else," she said.

"We may never be able to expel the taint from her blood. It will not be enough to change her or to send her to the Wardens, but it might have some adverse affects on her. Nightmares, the song of the Archdemon, anything is possible. We can try a certain ritual, but she might die in the process. What do you wish us to do, Rolim?"

Rolim paused only a moment before answering.

"Leave her."

"As you wish, Rolim," said Lanaya, standing to inform her healers.

"Wait," he called as she took a step.

Lanaya turned.

"How did you know that she was Tárwen? My Tárwen?"

Lanaya smiled.

"A Keeper's First always knows."

* * *

><p>Bell woke in a cold sweat.<p>

She looked around trying to figure out her surroundings.

The trees were gone, as well as the bear and halla, and were replaced with the walls of a tent and a small oil lamp.

"Lanaya, she is awake," said a soft voice.

Bell turned her head and saw an elven woman kneeling next to her.

"Good morning, Bell. How are you feeling?" asked Lanaya, her voice quiet and steady.

"Sore," said Bell. "And a tad confused. How did I get here?"

"You're father found you," stated Lanaya. "You were about to bleed to death in the forest."

Bell nodded, fuzzy memories of her journey back to the Dalish swimming in her mind.

"You're arm might still be sore," said Lanaya as Bell turned to look at her arm.

"It was a deep wound."

Bell noticed that she had a scar matching the bear's claw on her arm.

She moved her arm and flexed her fingers, wincing as her sore muscles protested at the movement.

"Thank you," said Bell as she looked up at Lanaya.

"Do not thank me," said Lanaya. "Thank your father. If he hadn't pursued you as soon as he heard the scream, we might not have had enough time to save you."

Bell nodded.

"Am I allowed to walk around?" she asked.

"If you need to, although I would advise you against that course of action. Rest a bit more. Your body needs it."

Bell nodded.

"Of course."

Bell wasn't aware of how exhausted her body truly was; she slept on and off for a full day.

Lanaya knew that the darkness in her blood would tax her energy, and hoped that the rest would help her recovery.

Eventually, Bell was allowed to walk around the camp.

She was mindful of her arm, knowing that her scar was still tender and searched for her father.

She found him sitting at the fire and cleared her throat.

The man looked up and gestured to the seat across from him.

Bell nodded and sat.

"So I heard that you were the one to save me," started Bell.

The man nodded.

"Thank you," she said after a moment.

The man looked up and Bell noted the dark circles under his eyes.

"Why don't you get some rest, Rolim," she said a tad awkwardly.

The man smiled gratefully.

"Of course," he said before walking off to his tent.

Bell sighed and stared at the fire, the light unnecessary seeing as it was day as well as the heat, which the Brecilian forest provided.

She ventured back to her tent and pulled out her journal.

There were many things she needed to sort out.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed with Bell sitting with her father with little words passed.<p>

She found that she enjoyed his quiet company though. It was a break from the endless talking her normal group could sometimes produce.

"How did you know that it was me in the forest?" asked Bell one time.

Rolim looked up.

"I didn't. I only figured it was you since you had just run off. I wasn't going to chance it and claim it was a woodland creature," he said simply.

Bell nodded.

"I am sorry that I ran," she began slowly.

"It was just…I was confused. There were many emotions and flight is a natural instinct of mine. I did not mean to offend you."

"You did not offend me, da'len," replied Rolim, a smile on his face. "I understand the confusion. I myself experienced the same thing. What was I to say to the daughter I never met?"

Bell looked at the man, noting his brown hair and fair elven features.

There was no denying that he was her father, that was obvious, but the two were more alike than either could recognize.

Bell was about to say something more, when she heard the barking of Rabbit.

Both father and daughter looked up, scanning the forest for the troop of warriors.

Eventually, they emerged from the trees, tired and bloodied.

Aedan stepped aside to talk to Lanaya, and Bell turned back to her father.

"It seems that I will be leaving soon," she said.

The man nodded.

Bell didn't know what she expected; did she want him to tell her no and keep her here? Did she want him to embrace her and wish her safe travels? Or did she want him to wave his hand and forget her?

She shook her head and returned her gaze to the halla pen.

The beautiful creatures grazed happily on the lush grass, and Bell smiled.

But her smile fell as memories of the dead halla calf flashed in her mind.

She stood suddenly and walked over to the animals.

"I am sorry," said Bell, nothing the halla that she saw a few days ago in the forest.

"I tried to save your calf."

The halla's ears swiveled to catch her words.

"I wish I could've saved him. And you protected him just as any mother should. You did good."

Bell looked down.

"It was I who failed."

The halla strode over to the girl and nuzzled her hand.

Bell looked up, her gaze meeting the piercing eyes of the halla.

The halla blinked once then moved its head, walking to join the rest of the heard.

Bell brought back her hand and smiled.

She was forgiven.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" asked Aedan as he shouldered his pack.<p>

Bell shook her head.

"Not quite."

She walked over to Rolim.

The elf turned when he heard footsteps and smiled as he saw her.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Rolim. I hope that I will be able to meet you again when my journey is over," she said, extending a hand.

The man smiled.

"The pleasure was mine, da'len," he said, grasping her hand.

"Stay safe, Tárwen. May your arrows fly true."

She stood a moment more, their gazes locked, before she dropped her hand and turned.

"Dareth shiral, Rolim. May the days treat you well."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Ugh. It's over with.

See _The Musings of Bell_ Entry 3, for Bell's journal entry for this chapter.


	36. Chapter 35

_Author's Note_: Whew! It's been a while and it was kinda hard getting back into the swing of things. Anywho, a rather slow beginning (again), but the end really picks up. And you get to see a smidge of Bell in action (but its literally a smidge, like two words). Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The group now turned their course to Denerim.<p>

They had encountered a few bandits on their way which allowed Bell to practice using her bow with a rather injured arm; the group simply thought that Bell had improved with the bow and congratulated her.

She was still fraught with headaches, but she did her best to conceal them.

But Aedan knew better and found her at the camp fire late one night.

"Are you all right, Bell?" he asked.

Bell looked up, startled, then returned her gaze to the fire.

"I'm fine," she said as he seated himself next to her.

"Are you sure about that?"

She shook her head and leaned into his arms.

"No. I've had this miserable headache all day, and I have no idea why."

"Is it…you know, that time of month?" asked Aedan awkwardly as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Bell laughed softly.

"No, it's not. But recently I've been getting these horrible headaches. I'm sure it's just lack of sleep though; I just wish they would go away."

"I'm sorry," said Aedan, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks," said Bell, nuzzling her head in his neck.

"Oh-ho! Getting cozy are we?" joked Aedan.

"Not now, Aedan," sighed Bell.

"I know. I just thought it might cheer you up."

Bell smiled.

"I appreciate the thought."

The two sat a while longer before Bell broke the silence.

"So I guess this is it. You have all of your allies ready for battle," said Bell, noting the extra tents of the emissaries.

"I guess it is. It's time to face the Archdemon."

"Not quite," countered Bell. "We still have to deal with Loghain."

"That's true," said Aedan.

"I guess I should start writing your speeches then," sighed Bell.

Aedan laughed, the rumble sending Bell's heart fluttering.

"I don't think that will be necessary," said Aedan, readjusting his arm.

Bell winced as he jostled her arm.

"Oh, I forgot about that," apologized Aedan, repositioning his hand gingerly on her waist. "Does it still hurt?"

Bell shrugged.

"A bit. Only when I move it certain ways and all that."

Aedan nodded then shook his head.

"So what exactly happened for you to get that scar?" asked Aedan.

"I told you; I saw some interesting herbs on the way here and decided to go find some. And while I was foraging I slipped on a particularly slippery rock and snagged my arm on a branch."

"Well, that branch must've had claws; I swear it looks like something one of the guards at Highever had after a run-in with the local wildlife."

Bell looked up at his face, noting the smirk and raised eyebrow, but prayed that he wouldn't press the issue.

"Well, why don't you get to bed. I'm sure you're tired."

Bell sighed in relief and stood up.

Aedan rose too and embraced her.

"Good-night, Bell."

Bell pulled back and placed a small kiss upon his lips.

"Good-night, Aedan."

"So affectionate tonight! Are you sure you're all right?"

Bell nodded.

"I'm sure. The Dalish…just gave me much to think about," she said, the statement not fully a lie.

"All right. Now go on; I'll be there later."

Bell turned and ducked into the tent, grateful for some sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Come to me.<em>

The voice was pleasing.

_Come, my child. Hasten to me._

A green background slowly took shape.

_Come. Come. Come._

A dark figure slowly rose from the shadows.

_We shall feast on the blood of the fallen._

A large beady eye filled the space.

But it pulled back, revealing its face and a mouth filled with sharp, razor-like teeth.

Large dark wings unfolded beside it and spread to their full span.

_To me!_

Bell woke in a cold sweat, breathing hard as the haunting image of a dragon swirled in her mind.

She turned and saw Aedan sleeping soundly next to her.

She sat up, trying to steady her racing pulse.

The last thing she saw was the large mouth snapping shut in front of her.

But that eye…

She moved closer to Aedan and laid back down, hoping that his presence might fend off the terrifying images.

But it didn't.

Bell was nearly pushed to tears, swearing that she could still hear that voice whispering in her ears.

"_The blood of the fallen?_" she thought. "_What could that possibly mean?"_

She started as Aedan moved in his sleep and chastised herself for being so cowardly.

The heat receded from her face, and her breathing returned to a more normal rate.

She carefully repositioned her arm and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Bell was grateful for the morning.<p>

The light of dawn chased away all dark thoughts from the night before, and she set about cooking breakfast.

She sighed happily as Rabbit nuzzled her leg and curled up next to her feet.

She tended the eggs and cooked small strips of meat over the fire, careful that the oil wouldn't burn the Mabari.

As she waited for the last of the meat strips to cook, she took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the rest of the day.

"Good-morning, my dear," greeted Aedan, pecking her on the cheek.

"Morning," she replied drowsily.

"You look tired. Did you sleep well last night?" he asked, noting the dark circles that pooled beneath her eyes.

"Yeah, I just hit my arm and woke up a few times, that's all."

Aedan nodded.

"Well, let me know if you need a break today. We have a long trip ahead of us."

* * *

><p>Bell nodded off on Shadow Runner for the majority of the day and for the rest of the trip to Denerim.<p>

The dreams were very rare, and the headaches would return occasionally, but they stole any energy that Bell might have left.

Thankfully, though, her arm was nearly in pristine condition.

"Bell. Bell, wake up; we're here."

Bell opened her eyes and took in the sights and sounds of the city around her.

The market was bustling with people, a scene similar to one in her town, but with more people. The distinct scent of dog wafted through the air, mingled with the smell of freshly baked bread. Children chased dogs around the dirt streets, and people milled about the back alleys. There was no place that seemed to be truly quiet except the Chantry. The buildings were packed closely together, but a large castle-like building stood out from all the rest.

"I'm assuming that's where we're headed?" asked Bell, nodding her head towards the building.

Aedan nodded.

The group was received into the building and Bell couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. She had never been to a place as regal as this.

Except for the Cousland Castle.

Bell stood politely as Aedan and Teagan discussed politics and tried to pick up on their conversation without seeming too intrusive.

She heard of unrest in the Alienage and hoped that Aedan would take her with him; she was curious to see how the other half of her kind was treated.

"Finally, we'll be able to sleep in a proper bed tonight," said Aedan as Teagan walked away.

"I'm more excited about dinner. A good, filling meal should be nice."

"Your meals aren't that bad," offered Aedan.

Bell quirked an eyebrow.

"Alright, maybe everything is a bit overcooked, but you're the best we've got."

"Not better than Morrigan," muttered Bell.

"Still going on about Morrigan I see," said Aedan as he wrapped an arm around Bell's waist. "Just, don't think about her. You are two completely different people."

"I know. I just want her to like me. Maker, that sounds so childish."

"Nonsense. Come; let's talk about something else, shall we? Have you seen the tapestries here? They're brilliant."

* * *

><p>After much persuasion, Bell was allowed to accompany Aedan to the Alienage.<p>

Bell was rather nervous but curiosity always won in her mind.

As they neared the gate, a distinct scent greeted their noses. It was sharp, not at all pleasant, and hinted at the darkness that lurked behind closed gates.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Aedan, as they approached the gate.

Bell nodded.

"Of course."

"All right, then," said Aedan as he turned to talk to the guards.

Once the massive gates swung open, Bell's heart sank.

The stench intensified the deeper they went, and a cacophony of coughing filled the air. Bell noted the curious blood stains on the ground and the pale faces of the elves. She pressed a few coins into the hands of some elves begging for money and tried to keep from gagging.

The place felt so empty, so broken, and the mood began to affect Bell.

As they approached the giant tree in the middle of the Alienage, the group met a large crowd of elves surrounding a building.

Bell couldn't catch any of the conversations due to the moaning and coughing of the elves.

Bell witnessed a heated exchange between a red-haired elf and the guard stationed at the door.

Aedan talked with the elf, while Bell surveyed the situation; sick elves, human guards, and a templar hiding off in a corner. Something was wrong, and Bell needed to know what.

Once Bell learned that the elves were disappearing, she knew that something was up. She felt like she had to do something for them considering their blood ran in her veins.

"Aedan, you do plan to sort this out, don't you?" asked Bell as they walked around the Alienage.

"Of course. There is something wrong here, and I'm not going to let it keep happening," said Aedan determinedly.

"Do you mind if we talk to that templar over there?" asked Bell.

Aedan paused and looked.

"Yes," he said slowly.

"It seems rather odd having a templar in an Alienage, doesn't it?"

* * *

><p>Bell was broken over the death of Ser Otto. He was such a kind templar; he didn't deserve the fate doled to him.<p>

Regardless, the orphanage was clean, although the current party was still a bit disconcerted after the bloody mess.

"Bell, I want you to go back to the castle," said Aedan as they exited the orphanage. "I don't want you fighting or getting dragged into this mess."

Bell sighed. She had no blood on her save for a small spot where her armor brushed the bleeding walls.

"But Aedan-"

"I'm serious, Bell. Leave."

Bell had never seen Aedan so grave before and nodded her head.

"Zevran, see her out would you? I want to see something."

"Of course, Warden," replied Zevran, gesturing to the gate.

Bell reluctantly followed Zevran but stopped before they reached the gate.

"Zevran, you can't expect me to leave them. They are my people after all. At least somewhat."

"I know, Traveler, but you must do what Aedan says."

Bell shook her head.

"Zevran, please. I am more than capable of handling myself. I need to help these people. You must understand."

"I do, truly, but I cannot disobey-"

"Zevran, I am not leaving! I'll take all the blame for whatever happens. Just let me stay. I need to do this. I won't stand idly by as my brethren are disappearing!"

Zevran opened his mouth to reply, but Bell cut him off.

"If you force me out, I'll find a way back in."

"Fine, fine. Just stay out of our way. Be careful," the elf said as he walked away.

Bell smiled as her old Scholar training kicked back in.

Time for some sleuthing.

* * *

><p>After talking to some of the elves, Bell gathered that the Blight sickness managed to worm its way into the Alienage.<p>

It explained the quarantine, but Bell wasn't satisfied. If all of these elves were being quarantined in that one building, how come they never ran out of room? Where were all of the other elves? More importantly, where was the elder?

Bell had tried to charm her way through the back door, but nothing seemed to work.

She walked to the large tree and leaned against it, foot tapping impatiently.

She tried to think of another plan but all she could hear was coughing. That bloody coughing!

Then it hit her.

After slinking off for a moment, Bell returned to mass of elves.

Her bow and armor were safely stashed, but she kept a dagger strapped to her thigh, hidden to prying eyes. She had once experimented with make-up (something she was not fond of) and had found a way to bring out her elven features.

Of course, she was trying to remember how she did it all those years ago at the Order, and she only had make-up she had carried for Lelianna.

Eventually, she passed for an elf and blended herself into the pool of coughing elves.

Her acting skills were lacking, but she hoped that the guards were thick enough to not notice.

She began coughing and hacking, slowly moving her way up to man posted at the door.

"Are you alright?" asked the guard uneasily, eying the strange elf.

Bell shook her head.

"No. My throat, it burns. Please, you have to help me."

The guard thought a moment, and Bell was convinced that the guard saw right through her.

"All right. Just get in there and don't pass out; the captain would have my head."

Bell nodded, trying to figure out how much enthusiasm to add considering she was "sick" and let herself in.

A single guard stood in the empty room and warning bells went off in Bell's head.

One guard. No elves.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the guard.

Bell began her coughing fit once more.

"I'm sick," she said pathetically.

The man nodded his head.

"So I see. Just sit in the corner."

Bell nodded and chose the corner closest to a writing table.

"Oi, not over there, elf! Over here," said the man, gesturing to the opposite corner.

Bell nodded lamely and walked to the other side of the room, mindful to keep clearing her throat.

She knew that the writing desk would have the information she needed, but she wasn't quite sure how to create a distraction.

Thankfully, she didn't need to think of one; a sudden clamor at the door alerted the guard.

"Stay here, elf and don't try any funny business," the guard ordered, drawing his sword.

Bell leaned her head against the wall.

As soon as she heard the door shut, she sprinted to the other side of the room, grateful that she had taken off her noisy armor.

She picked the rather difficult lock and rifled through papers, trying to absorb the information when she heard a thud at the door.

Panicked, Bell skimmed the last few pages, before sprinting to the back door of the room.

She tried the knob, but it was locked.

She could hear voices outside and recognized Aedan.

Her heart was racing now, and she tried using her dagger to force the lock.

Suddenly, the knob began to turn on its own accord, and Bell ran out as soon as it opened.

"Hey, what are you-"

Bell tried to silence the man, hitting his helmet with the hilt of her dagger.

The man stumbled and went for his sword, words forming on his lips.

It took only a moment for Bell to tackle the man and cleave his head from his body.

She stood up and watched as the blood poured from the man; without Aedan and the others there was no need to conceal the lethal killer within her.

She looked for a place to stash the body, praying that no one would see her dragging his headless body around.

Satisfied that Aedan would see the documents splayed on the desk, Bell grabbed her armor and bow and slinked off to the castle, trying to rid her hands of the blood stained on them.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: I know, I just talked your ear off; I'm sorry. So, the story is going to pick up pace from here on out (it is on the downside, so it'll wrap up sooner or later). And I know that the Archdemon just screeches and blows fire and blah blah blah and Bell can't understand dragon, but just go with it; I think it would look really wierd if her whole dream was dictated by the words "screech" and "bellow". Cut me a little slack ;) Anyways, shoutout to **Scorcese** who reviewed my last, what, two maybe three chapters? I meant to thank you earlier, but I completely forgot. Sorry. Anyways, thank you thank you!

See _The Musings of Bell_ Entry 4, for Bell's journal entry for this chapter.


	37. Chapter 36

_Author's Note_: So basically this chapter is a little plot smothered by fluff. Or at least I felt it was that way. Anwyho, sorry if it disappoints. Oh, and sorry if I have my facts wrong; I'm replaying DA:O right now, but I'm not quite to the part where I am here. Basically, I'm going from memory. So if anything is wrong, please don't hesitate to correct me. Thanks!

* * *

><p>After writing a hasty journal entry to appease curious maids, Bell washed herself off and headed to the library. She figured now would be the optimum time to start outlining Aedan's speeches.<p>

The smell of ink, parchment, and the old tomes splayed about her work area reminded her of her days at the Order.

The sharp pang of nostalgia hit her hard.

She took a moment to lovingly finger the books and swim in old memories before shaking her head and returning her thoughts to the present. The familiar scratching of quill on parchment lulled Bell into her own world as she quickly scribbled the ideas and phrases floating in her head. It seemed that nothing could distract her now.

Except for a heavy hand clamping down on her shoulder.

Bell gasped and turned suddenly, gripping her quill as if it was some pathetic weapon.

"Whoa there! It's just me, love."

Aedan's gauntleted hand held her wrist and prevented any forward motion.

"You startled me," said Bell, blinking as she tried to steady her heart.

"I can tell," Aedan chuckled, plucking the quill from her hand.

"Nice weapon, by the way," he added, twirling the feather between his fingers and sprinkling ink.

"So what are we working on?" asked Aedan as he peered over Bell's shoulder.

"Nothing," she replied, trying to cover the words without smearing the fresh ink.

"Let's see: 'To you assembled at this Landsmeet.' Bell, you're not writing my speeches, are you?"

"Of course not," lied Bell, grabbing the quill from his hand. "I'm sure it's almost time for dinner. Why don't you wash up?"

"Yes, Mother," replied Aedan sarcastically.

Bell pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips.

"Bell, I was joking!"

"I know, but you broke my concentration and now I have no idea where my thoughts went."

"I'm sorry," he said, leaning down and stealing a kiss. "Forgive me?"

Bell tried to keep a straight face, but smiled and shook her head.

"I guess. Just don't do it again."

"Good. Now I'm going to wash up like a good little boy. I'll escort you dinner, too."

"I thought we had only one formal dinner!" whined Bell.

"Not quite. Don't worry; we can leave early."

Bell sighed and rolled her eyes; it would be entirely too rude to leave early.

"I swear that boy is still eighteen," she muttered as she quickly organized her workspace.

Content with her work, Bell scurried off to change for dinner.

* * *

><p>Not surprisingly, the main topic at dinner was politics.<p>

"The Landsmeet will be held in a few days. Have you thought about the issues that will be brought up?" asked Bann Teagan.

"Yes," replied Aedan, stealing a glance at Bell.

"Good. What evidence do you have against Loghain, and what do you propose as a solution?"

Bell noted the uncomfortable looks of the rest of the group assembled at the table and interrupted Aedan.

"If I might speak, Bann Teagan?" asked Bell.

"Of course," he replied.

"I think it would be better if we discussed such issues later. I believe that the group would appreciate a small break from the constant political talk and battle in favor of lighter topics. Perhaps we could talk after dinner, if it pleases you?"

The Bann nodded.

"Of course. I forget that your group does so much work throughout the day. Come; let us talk of other things."

Bell caught Aedan's gaze and nodded at his silent thanks.

The rest of the conversation flowed freely and smoothly for the remainder of dinner, and it wasn't long before the last course was finished and the group was excused from the table.

"Shall we talk?" asked the Bann, gesturing to the library.

Bell looked to Aedan for confirmation and nodded at the Bann.

"Of course, my lord."

Bell quickly grabbed her papers and found a spare table.

"Although we have contemplated these issues, we haven't had enough time to properly seek evidence against Loghain," began Bell.

"The Wardens know that Loghain pulled out before the battle at Ostagar. However there are no witnesses nor is there proof to back up their claim. However, we do have proof that Loghain has not only condoned slavery, but also left the operations in charge to a blood mage," said Bell pushing the papers that she stole from Aedan across the table.

"As of now, this is all the proof we have. I understand that it is lacking, but given a few more days, we may be able to turn up more evidence against this man."

The Bann put down the papers and shook his head.

"I understand that you need more time, but that is something I cannot give. The date for the Landsmeet is set. I will do anything in my power to help you in your journeys, but I am not sure how far that will get you."

"Thank you, my lord. That you would support us in the Landsmeet would be the greatest help you could offer," replied Bell.

"Of course. I stand by the Wardens. But on to the topic of the throne. Have you given any thought to who might rule if Loghain is ousted?"

Bell looked at Aedan before continuing.

"I have formulated my own ideas," she started slowly, "but I have yet to bring them up with Aedan and Alistair. I would prefer to speak with them before giving any answer, my lord."

"Is there a time when I can expect an answer?" the Bann asked.

"Before the Landsmeet, of course. As soon as we have agreed on an answer, I shall contact you."

"So be it. I shall see you two tomorrow then. Good-night."

As soon as the Bann left the room, Bell sighed.

"This is exhausting," she said, holding her head in her hands. "I tire of politics and all that goes with it."

"I know," said Aedan, rubbing her back soothingly. "Come, why don't you go to sleep? You need it."

Bell shook her head, sitting back in her chair.

"No. I have to finish outlining some thoughts before they disappear."

"Fine. Then I'll stay up with you," said Aedan.

"Aedan, please, you fought all day. You need the rest, not me."

"No. If you are going to stay up, then I'm going to stay with you," he said stubbornly.

"Fine," huffed Bell. "Just stay quiet."

Aedan nodded, and Bell picked up her quill.

It was hard to concentrate with Aedan sitting right next to her, but eventually, Bell was able to write down the rest of her ideas.

She smiled as she turned to see Aedan sleeping soundly in his chair and pushed a stray strand of hair out of his face.

"I knew you needed the sleep," she whispered as she brushed her lips against his.

Bell was surprised when Aedan pulled her closer and returned the kiss.

"I told you that I would stay awake," he mumbled drowsily.

Bell smirked into the kiss and pulled back.

"Come on, you need sleep."

Aedan groaned. "But I was enjoying myself."

"I know. Let's just get to bed, please."

"Only if I get a good-night kiss," he sing-songed.

Bell shook her head.

"You're impossible, you know that?" she said, extracting herself from his grip.

"But that's why you love me," he teased.

Bell let out a soft laugh and helped Aedan up.

"Come on. To bed."

* * *

><p>"There, a good-night kiss, just as you asked," said Bell, standing up after bending over his reclined form.<p>

"Thank you," he replied as Bell extinguished the candle and walked to the other side of the bed.

Rabbit yelped as Bell tripped over him.

"Sorry, Rabbit," she apologized, petting the Mabari as a peace offering.

The war dog wagged his stumpy tail happily, all offenses forgotten.

Bell's eyes adjusted to the low light, and she found her way to the bed.

She slipped into the bed and was immediately pulled over to Aedan. The blush and rush of emotions was still new to her despite the amount of time they spent together.

"Alright, Bell. I have a question," said Aedan, propping himself on his side.

"I might have an answer," replied Bell, reclining on her back.

"How did you know about the slavery in the Alienage? I didn't give you those papers and yet you had them to show to Teagan."

Bell bit her lower lip nervously, but stopped as she realized what she was doing. Nerves were a sign of weakness and you could never show weakness during public speaking; the audience would never believe you.

But what worried her more was that she allowed herself show such an action. Maybe it was the fact that it was only her and Aedan; after opening up a little more to his affections, she found that she had grown close to him. But she couldn't afford to open up much more; there were still secrets that needed hiding.

"Bell? I'm waiting," said Aedan, his hand resting upon her stomach.

Bell thought a moment more before deciding upon her answer: the partial truth.

"I was curious, Aedan. You couldn't expect me to just leave the Alienage. Scholars need to know things, and this was just too important to pass up."

Aedan raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you do it?" he asked.

"I…acted. It wasn't too hard. Pretend to be a twixt—a messenger of sorts— between the guards and the slavers, and you can gain a little information. They give quite a hefty answer for such vague questions. And as for having the papers, I swiped them from your satchel. I wanted to make sure I had everything correct. Sorry."

It was true that Bell had swiped the papers from Aedan, but honestly, she felt little guilt.

Aedan's fingers danced on her stomach as he contemplated whether or not to believe her. And it was in that moment that Bell realized where his hand was.

The logical part of Bell told her to voice her opinions and get his hand away and normally, she would do just that. But part of her enjoyed the contact. It was something she rarely experienced, but the little encounters she had persuaded her that she enjoyed the touch of his hands.

Her blush intensified, and she could hear the buzzing of the rushing fluid in her ears. Maker, she was pathetic.

"Alright. I'm not fully satisfied, but I won't press the issue," said Aedan, interrupting Bell's thoughts.

Bell offered a sheepish smile, and Aedan smiled in return.

"What am I going to do with you? First, your curiosity led you to a bear, which I still don't believe, and now it leads you to a slaver filled Alienage. I'm starting to wonder just how far that curiosity will take you."

Bell paled a bit, but loosened up as Aedan shook his head.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"Or worried," replied Bell.

"Worried," said Aedan, almost as if he was testing the word on his tongue.

"Yes, worried. You know, that feeling you get when you're concerned about another's well-being."

"I know what worry is, Bell," chuckled Aedan. "But I'm not quite sure if that is the appropriate word. Yet I find myself curious; have you ever been worried about me?"

"Of course," replied Bell instantly. "Especially when you would trek off on long journeys."

The statement was true.

"Now that I believe," said Aedan.

Bell sighed; neither wine nor bribery could loosen her lips, yet it seemed that exhaustion could.

"Alright, alright. I'll let you get to sleep. Good-night, love," said Aedan, resting his head upon his pillow and pulling Bell close.

"Good-night," Bell replied absent-mindedly.

It always took Bell a while to fall asleep and soon, she heard the rhythmic breathing of Aedan.

His steady hand was still securely around her waist and for a moment, all fears about the images night could bring were chased away.

But before they could return to reclaim their victim, Bell had drifted into sleep.

One that would not be riddled with nightmares.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: So yeah. Random fluffiness spread throughout this chapter. Shout-out to the lovely **Scorcese**; your support has kept me going even when my muse refuses to cooperate with me. And to all you wonderful readers, a hearty "thank you". I appreciate each and every one of you.


	38. Chapter 37

_Author's Note_: Here it is: the Landsmeet. It's not one of my best chapters, but it'll suffice. I didn't want to make the whole thing a speech, so I only gave Bell one mini-speech. Oh, and I always meant Aedan to be a bit more vocal when angry, but I think that I always made him civil. Just a random sidenote. Anywho, on to the chapter.

* * *

><p>Bell paced the room nervously.<p>

This was it; her last chance to propose her ideas to Aedan before possibly disgracing him before the Landsmeet. Bell had already talked to Alistair about his claim to the throne, and he happily forfeited them.

Now it was just a matter of broaching her ideas to Aedan.

"Hello, love," greeted Aedan as he placed his shield next to the door. "You look nervous."

"Just about your speeches," said Bell, stopping her pacing.

"I told you, Bell, they look immaculate. You can stop worrying now."

Bell tried to smile, wiping her hands on her armor, but even she knew it looked forced.

Aedan noticed.

"It's not the speeches is it? Come on, what's really bothering you?"

Bell bit her lip, then mentally cursed herself for showing nerves again.

"The throne," she finally said.

"What about it?" asked Aedan as he sat down on the sofa. "Anora stays, and we all live happily ever after."

Bell shook her head.

"It's not that simple. Aedan, I'm going to talk to you as a Scholar. Not Scholar Bell, or just Bell, but a Scholar. Do you understand?"

Aedan nodded though he seemed nerved by the statement.

Bell nodded and slipped into the Scholar persona she knew so well.

"It would not do well to leave Anora on the throne by herself. It would look suspicious if the Grey Wardens took such great pains to bring charges against Loghain just to leave his daughter on the throne. However, it would also look suspicious to leave a single Grey Warden on the throne. It would make your Order look power hungry. I offer a solution," stated the Scholar, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Speak," ordered the Cousland, nodding his head.

"A marriage," the Scholar began. "If there was a marriage," continued the Scholar, ignoring Aedan's disbelief, "both problems would be solved. By leaving Anora with some power over the throne, you acknowledge her claim to the throne. However, by putting a Grey Warden on the throne, you prevent Anora from wielding too much power. A Warden with a wife who has legitimate claims to the throne prevents either party from seeming too greedy. If anything, it would raise the respect of both parties."

The Scholar paused.

"Do you have any thoughts, my lord?"

The Cousland shook his head.

"You want Alistair to marry Anora? I don't think that's a good idea."

"I agree whole-heartedly, my lord. Alistair is not well versed in politics and can be easily manipulated. It would not do well to place him on the throne. But perhaps someone who is versed in politics and battle could serve as a good king. Being of noble blood would also help your position."

Aedan looked up.

"Are you suggesting me, Bell?"

The idea had crossed his mind, but he assumed Bell had dismissed it.

The Scholar nodded, offering a small half-bow.

"Yes, my lord."

"No, I'm not asking the Scholar. I'm asking Bell," he said, walking over to her.

"Yes, Aedan," she responded.

She stepped back as Aedan approached.

"But Bell –" he said, reaching out to touch her face.

"Please," said Bell, shying from his touch. "I have made my opinion and no argument shall dissuade me from it."

"Bell, I don't understand. What about us?"

Aedan could hear Bell's voice waver as she gave her answer.

"It was something that should never have existed, and it is wholly my fault that it does."

"You mean, you never wanted this?" asked Aedan, hurt clearly written across his face.

"No," said Bell strongly. "I have wanted this more than you can possibly imagine."

"Then why stop it?" he asked, pulling her close and peppering her mouth with passionate kisses.

Bell returned the kisses with just as much fervor, knowing that it would be her last time.

"Aedan. Aedan, wait," she protested in the moments when their lips weren't touching.

Aedan continued, blatantly ignoring her words.

Tears began to trickle down Bell's face, and they mixed with the pair's kisses.

Bell could feel Aedan's tongue slithering into her mouth and it took all her willpower to push herself away.

"Let me explain," Bell half panted, half cried.

Aedan kept an arm around her back in hopes of preventing her escape.

"Do you remember the night when I confessed my feeling to you?" Bell started.

Aedan nodded; he held that memory close to his heart.

"Do you remember what I told you? Do you remember my secret?"

"You're of mixed blood," he replied.

"Then you understand," Bell started hopefully.

"Wardens have trouble conceiving children; no one would know since there would be no child," said Aedan.

"I am no Warden," Bell said softly.

"Right," Aedan reminded himself. She was just always there. It felt as if she was a Warden.

"Besides," continued Bell. "Some people see me as an elf, others as a human. Too many people would disagree, and they would bring the matter to the throne. It would disgrace the throne. I can't do that to this country."

"Blood lines don't matter," Aedan protested.

"Yes, they do! Everything matters in politics. You and I both know that."

"Then what would you do, Bell? If I was on the throne, where would you go?"

"Back to the Order," said Bell confidently. "Marge told me that Master Quill forgave me. I can return to my studies and become a full Scholar."

"Return to your studies? Is that all this is? A mere disturbance to your studies?"

"I wish it was so," Bell said softly.

"The Bell I know wouldn't throw this away," said Aedan fiercely.

Bell's heart sank, and she tried to keep the tears from flowing anew.

"That's just it," Bell said, shaking her head and wiping away stray tears.

"The Bell you know slipped on rocks and cut her arm. The Bell you know acted as a messenger in the Alienage. But that isn't me. _I_ ran into a forest and almost died because I was attacked by a bear. _I_ found out about the slavery by pretending to be an elf. _I_ killed a guard because I knew he would raise an alarm. I am not the innocent Bell Briarwood you wish me to be. _I_ am Tárwen Fellmirr, and I was never yours."

The two stood in silence before Aedan slowly dropped his arm.

"You lied to me," he said in disbelief. "You lied to me!"

Bell nodded her head as she blinked rapidly, forcing the tears to remain unshed.

"Get away from me, Halfling," Aedan spit.

Bell nodded and bowed.

"Of course, my lord," she responded, before leaving the room.

Aedan sank onto the sofa and stared.

How could he have been so blind?

* * *

><p>Bell stood proudly during the Landsmeet.<p>

She wore a robe nearly identical to a Scholar and wore her brooch on her cloak. She still wore the dragon scale necklace that Aedan gave her; she wished that she didn't have to say any of those words last night, but she knew it was the only way to make Aedan understand.

She forced herself to focus on the ceremony. Aedan was delivering his speeches flawlessly. It was a rare sight, and Bell was impressed.

Her speeches seemed more real, her ideas more tangible as he spoke. But his eyes spoke another story.

She could see the seething hate for her as he met her gaze, eyes flashing with anger. Bell was mildly surprised; Aedan was usually much more vocal with anger. But she knew he had enough sense to keep his mouth quiet on the topic.

She stood still as nobles berated Aedan with questions and objections; she would only speak if she was called upon.

And then she heard it; the soft cry of "Bell".

"Please, sers," interrupted Bell in a strong voice. The voices soon died down. "The Warden only wishes to speak his opinions. Whether you agree or disagree with his opinions is left for you to decide. If you disagree with something the Warden says, please hold your thoughts until a reasonable break during the politicking or until he calls upon you specifically, whichever option occurs first. The Warden acknowledges your right to voice your opinion. He only asks that you allow him to voice his in return."

Loghain laughed.

"And who are you to demand such respect from the Landsmeet?"

"A member of the Order of Scholars based in the Hinterlands, my lord. I speak on behalf of the Warden Aedan when the need arises. I hope you understand my interruption, my lord."

Loghain merely waved his hand, and Aedan resumed his speech, nodding curtly to Bell if only to show respect for the Order.

After debating for another few minutes, Aedan suddenly deferred to Bell.

"I ask that the Scholar Bell speak for me on this topic," said Aedan, a glint in his eye.

Bell cursed inwardly as she was left to handle the delicate topic of Ostagar.

"Of course, my lord," said Bell, bowing to Aedan before taking her place in front of the Landsmeet.

"Ostagar is not an image that will fade," Bell began. "It is not a place that will be cherished in soft memories, a place where children shall one day dream of traveling. Nay, it is a place that will only be whispered about with furtive glances and hushed tones, a place with events forgotten to younger generations. But why will this place be hidden in the deepest shadows of our hearts? Why will this place never be remembered for its glory? The answer, good sers, is quite simple: because no one wishes to speak of the truth. And why would anyone? Some see that Loghain pulled his troops in order to save them, an act of mercy. Yet others say that he wished doom upon our late King Cailan, an act of cruelty. To discern the true intentions behind Loghain's retreat is a mystery that will never be cleared. But there is one action this is indisputable, an action that no one can deny: Loghain never sent for the body of his King.

"Not only did he fail to complete this act of respect, he turned his troops towards a small band of Orlesians chevaliers. Why would any man neglect this sacred duty owed to his King? Why is it that the Grey Wardens Alistair and Aedan were the ones to stumble upon the broken and defiled body of our late King? Why was this task left to those who stood by his side at Ostagar? Should not the man who abandoned his King at least give him a deserved funeral?

Yet it is not my place to determine such things, for I am but a Scholar. And though I Scholar I may be, my observations are sound. That, my good sers, I can assure you."

"I have a question for the Scholar, if she might answer," came the voice of Loghain.

"Of course," replied Bell, turning around to face the man and bowing.

"Why do you condemn my act of defending our nation against the Orlesians? Do you believe that our quarrels with them are suddenly forgotten? I would not stoop now only to hand this nation to our enemies."

"It is not my place to judge the threat of the Orlesians. But I only say this in return: the threat of the Blight lies in Fereldan, not Orlais."

A noble spoke up, and Bell bowed before returning to her spot.

She looked over at Aedan who was clearly upset that she did not disgrace herself.

Bell merely turned her eyes away and focused on the conversations of the nobles. She would not let Aedan lord over her emotions.

The rest of the Landsmeet was conducted in much the same matter, the speeches and opinions seeming to drag on forever.

But then it was over.

There were no more arguments, no more persuasive words or jingling coin purses for those who held their tongue. It was down to a duel.

Bell recited the rules and signaled for the fight to begin.

Loghain hefted a large two-handed sword, one that promised certain death if one was hit by it.

Aedan's long sword and shield seemed tiny and pathetic against his enemy. But Bell knew that talent, not brute force, would win this battle.

Bell stood impassively as she watched the duel.

Loghain brought his sword down in a fast blow, one that dented Aedan's shield. Aedan winced in pain as the blow reverberated through his arm, but shrugged the shoulder and continued on.

Aedan feigned to his left and Loghain moved. Aedan then tried to strike Loghain while he was distracted, but the man brought his sword up just in time. For a sword so heavy, Loghain was surprisingly fast.

The two circled a bit more until an arrow suddenly sang through the air.

Aedan barely deflected the arrow while Bell scanned the crowd.

One of Loghain's men stood with a bow and Bell quickly raised her voice.

"The fight is not fair!"

The rest of Loghain's men quickly spilled in, all of them surging towards Aedan.

Bell cursed herself for not preparing for a surprise attack and drew her two small daggers. She knew they were only good for throwing and she would have to be careful with where she threw them.

The rest of Aedan's group quickly took up arms and the Landsmeet turned into an all out battle.

Bell stood to the sides, waiting for the opportune moment to send her daggers towards Loghain.

She could only glimpse the fighting between the war hero and the Warden, but from what she saw, it seemed like a stalemate.

She craned her neck around the bodies flashing in and out of her vision, pushing men aside as she struggled to ready her daggers.

And then she saw it; Loghain was raising his sword above his head as Aedan tried to regain his balance from the last blow.

Bell raised her arm and brought it down, ready to send her dagger flying. But a noble managed to scurry into her line of attack and she had to flick her wrist at the last minute to avoid killing the man.

Bell cursed and struggled to see where her dagger landed.

She heard a cry of pain and glimpsed Loghain holding a wounded hand. It was where Bell was aiming, but she would take what she could get.

Aedan took this moment to slam the warrior with his shield, sending the man sprawling on the ground.

He quickly took his sword and pressed it against the soft flesh of his neck.

"Stop!" Bell yelled over the fighting. The duel was over.

Only a few nobles and guards stopped.

"Cease battle! The duel is over!" shouted another man.

The room suddenly grew quiet, all eyes locked on the scene of Aedan and Loghain.

"You have won your battle, Warden. What do you plan to do with me?" panted Loghain, still gripping his injured hand.

"For the crimes you committed against your king and the country, you deserve death," Aedan spat.

"Wait!" interrupted Anora.

Eyes shifted.

"Why not make him undergo the Joining? If he lives, you gain a skilled Warden. If he dies, you have your revenge."

Alistair laughed.

"Loghain is not worthy of being a Warden. He betrayed them."

Aedan nodded.

"Aye. His actions are only punishable by death."

Aedan ignored the protests of Anora and dropped his sword and shield.

He took Loghain's sword, testing the weight in his hands then looked at Loghain.

"Just make it quick, Warden."

"Gladly."

Aedan brought the sword above his head, the sunlight dancing off the blade, then quickly forced the sword down in a vicious arc.

Loghain's death was swift and the body was quickly moved away from sight.

"Now what? Who shall rule us?" asked a noble.

"The Warden!" one shouted. "He killed Loghain, he deserves to rule this nation."

"Not the Warden," argued another. "It should be Anora, our Queen!"

Shouts erupted across the room, but Aedan quickly called for silence.

Bell's heart pounded wildly in her chest; she knew that Anora agreed to a marriage, but after the death of her father, nothing seemed certain.

"I, Aedan Cousland, Grey Warden of Fereldan, shall rule this nation," he began.

Applause and praise followed with the grumblings of others hidden in the noise.

"But," he said, raising his hand to silence the crowd. "I shall not rule alone. A King is nothing without his Queen, and I shall take Queen Anora as my wife."

Bell's heart stopped at the word "wife". She had tried to prepare herself for this, but it seemed that it all failed her. The pain was still there.

Bell looked up and read the mixed emotions on Anora's face, but she quickly put on her regal mask and smiled.

"I would be honored," she replied.

Many of the nobles clapped again, this time with much less grumbling.

Bell lingered only a moment more before she quickly hurried out of the room, but not before she caught the gaze of Aedan.

He was smug, almost proud that she hurt just as much as he did.

Bell nodded and bowed, but then did something she never expected to do.

She hesitated, but then took her two fingers, pressed them to her lips, touched her heart, and extended her arm towards Aedan in a final farewell.

She spied his confused face, brow knitted, but turned before he could pursue her.

There was nothing left for Bell anymore.

Only the Scholar could remain.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: I know; obnoxiously long with not so great writing. And I know I nearly killed you with fluff for the past few chapters, but I think you see why. Well, things should be wrapping up right quick now, so get ready for the epic Archdemon battle! *Nervous laughter* Ohhhh, I'm just gonna fail y'all again. Sorry...


	39. Chapter 38

_Author's Note_: So close! So close! Only about two more chapters guys. Thanks for sticking with it!

* * *

><p>Aedan woke early the next morning, sleep evading him throughout the night.<p>

Bell was not there when he returned from the Landsmeet, and the room seemed oddly empty without her small personal touches.

Aedan sat up and ran his hands through his hair.

At the time marrying Anora was the most convenient option. But as he reflected upon it more and more, it seemed like the worst mistake he could make. He had wanted to hurt Bell, he wasn't too ashamed to admit it, but only because he wanted her to feel the same pain he felt. He had hoped that after he said such words that Bell would run back to him and realize what a crazy suggestion the marriage was. But words carried weight in the Landsmeet, and now he was forced to marry a woman he barely knew, much less liked.

It was a stupid, stupid mistake.

Aedan sighed and forced himself out of bed. Facing Bell today would be hard, but he had to talk to her. To understand.

After dressing in his armor, Aedan walked out to the dining table for breakfast. Wynne was the only other person up this early.

"Do you know where Bell is?" Aedan asked Wynne. "I assume she stayed with you last night."

Wynne shook her head.

"No, she did not stay with me last night. In fact, she did not stay in the castle at all last night."

Aedan paled slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"She left right after the Landsmeet yesterday. Packed up her belongings and took her horse to Redcliffe. She said she wanted to be there early to survey the land and help with the planning. I assumed you knew."

"So she's gone?" asked Aedan hollowly.

Wynne nodded.

"Yes. I am sorry."

The older mage stood and left the room, leaving Aedan to his thoughts.

Bell was gone. Two days on a horse not laden with extra inventory could put a sizable distance between two places.

And it seemed that Bell had planned to do just that.

* * *

><p>Bell walked out of Orzammar with a feeling of accomplishment.<p>

She had talked to the Circle about Dagna's request and had hurried to the dwarf to tell her the good news.

The happiness that emanated from the dwarf was contagious and for a moment, Bell temporarily forgot about her despair.

But the oppressive feeling soon returned, and Bell trudged back with slumped shoulders and shuffling steps to Shadow Runner.

The horse nickered softly, and Bell fluidly mounted the horse.

She pushed the horse into a walk and returned to her thoughts.

_My wife._

The phrase kept repeating in her mind, almost taunting her about a life she could never have.

_My wife._

The words stung in a way she never could have imagined. So close to happiness. So close to acceptance.

_My wife._

A mistake she never should have made.

The wearied Scholar settled into her saddle and absently stared ahead. The journey to Redcliffe would be long, but once she arrived there, there would be nothing to distract her from her duties.

But until that moment, she would have to endure the self-inflicted torture that her mind and heart refused to cease.

_My wife._

* * *

><p>The trek to Redcliffe was a long one, but the group soon arrived at the Castle.<p>

"The Grey Wardens have arrived," shouted Bann Teagan as the group neared the castle.

"It is good to see you again," greeted the Bann, clapping Aedan on the shoulder. "I trust your journey wasn't too difficult."

"Not at all," responded Aedan.

"Good. I assume that you are tired though. Come; the castle has beds waiting for you."

Aedan nodded in gratitude and signaled for the group to follow.

The castle was nothing short of organized chaos. Soldiers were stationed everywhere and dwarfs argued in a corner. There seemed to be a constant buzzing of noise in the air, and Aedan prayed that the walls to his room would be thick enough to block the nerves that traveled through the uncertain chatter.

"Your friend, the young Scholar, is already here," said Bann Teagan. "I can show you to her if you wish."

Part of Aedan wanted to take the Bann up on that offer, but Aedan shook his head.

"I'll find her later."

The Bann nodded and continued to the bedrooms.

"I'll be in the throne room if you need me," said the Bann before walking away.

Aedan nodded before he set about unpacking a few things. It was not a long task, but Aedan took as long as he could. The sooner he finished, the more likely he was to run into Bell.

Night fell quickly, though, and the chaos of the castle seemed to settle a bit.

Aedan sat on his bed, willing his eyes to stay open. Although he was tired, he didn't wish to submit himself to the terrible dreams just yet.

Annoyed by his drooping eyelids, Aedan stood up and roamed the castle.

Soldiers nodded respectfully as the Warden passed by in common clothes and a sword. Torches sent shadows dancing across the rooms and halls and for the most part, though the nerves were still palpable, there was silence.

But the silence was broken as Aedan turned a corner. A few voices filtered through an open door, and although they tried to remain hushed, the voices rose.

Someone was angry and it seemed that the rest of the group had mixed emotions.

Aedan carefully crept closer, ears straining to catch words.

The angry voice went first.

"Then what do you propose we do? Walk straight to the creature itself? It's not likely to just stand there for us."

A voice equally as upset, though lower in register, spoke next.

"And what would you have us do? Stand there like sitting ducks?"

"Quiet, please," came a calming voice. "Why don't we—Grey Warden! I didn't see you there. Please, come in."

Aedan walked in sheepishly, a tad embarrassed that he was caught eavesdropping.

The source of the calm voice was Bann Teagan, sitting between two very irritated people.

"I am sorry I lost my temper with you," began the second voice to the first.

The owner of the lower voice was Riordan, the Warden.

"As do I. A Scholar should never let her emotions get the best of her. I apologize."

The source of the first and very angry voice turned.

Tired and stressed features were illuminated by the firelight. Dark circles and worry lines sat on her face, and her lips were pursued into a frown.

"Bell," Aedan breathed, his hand instinctively moving to her face to comfort her. This was not the Bell he knew. No, this person was too dark and troubled to be his Bell.

"Lord Cousland," the Scholar responded, sweeping into a bow before his fingers could graze her face.

Her voice was sore, and Aedan presumed that she had been in more than a few arguments while she was here. But there was something else. It was hollow. Empty. There was no mirth in her words. They were cold and hard and far too harsh to belong to her.

"I believe it is time for us to retire," said Riordan.

"Indeed," replied Bann Teagan.

Aedan's eyes never left Bell's, and he nodded as the two men left.

"Bell," started Aedan, his voice pleading. "What happened?"

"I do not know what you mean, Lord Cousland," replied the Scholar, her voice level and eyes unwavering.

"Bell, don't talk to me like that. What's happened?"

"I still do not understand your question, Lord Cousland. Everything is fine and preparations are almost finished. Perhaps that answers your inquiry?"

Aedan's heart ached. The distance between the two ran far deeper than Bell's flight.

"Bell, please –"

"Ser, I have no other answers to offer. I would ask that I take my leave now," she said, gritting her teeth and rubbing her head.

"Wait, Bell," started Aedan as the girl brushed by him, but the figure continued and turned down the hall.

Aedan was too tired to pursue the girl and instead settled on returning to his room.

At least nightmares would end.

* * *

><p>The next few days were filled with last minute preparations and planning.<p>

Aedan had attended many of the tactics meetings and so had Bell, which only heightened the tense atmosphere. But the location was decided and jobs were assigned. Even a job for Bell.

"Scholar," began Riordan.

"Yes, Grey Warden?" she replied.

"You shall be the commanding general outside Fort Drakon. The orders have been given, but if any pressing matters arise, I expect you to handle it."

"Understood, ser."

"Wait. You can't expect her to do this. It's too dangerous!" protested Aedan. "She's only eighteen."

"Eighteen or no, I have been tasked with the duty of protecting my country. I do not plan to fail," replied Bell strongly.

"Honestly, Bell. You can't be serious!"

"Warden," interjected Riordan. "I have spoken with the girl, and she knows the risks. She is not being blindly thrown into this. Please, respect her decision."

Aedan opened his mouth to retort, but bit his tongue and nodded his head.

"Good. Then it is settled. Warden, I would like to speak to you and the other member of your Order, if you don't mind."

Aedan nodded his head and sent for Alistair.

Soon, the two were summoned, and they ventured to Riordan's room.

"What I have to say will not be easy," started Riordan. "Prepare yourself."

The two younger Wardens nodded.

"There is a reason only Wardens can kill an archdemon. It is because of the taint. We have mastered it and are thus allowed certain abilities, but there is a darker side to such a ritual. When an archdemon is slain by the hand of one who is not a Warden, the creature is merely weakened and seeks a nearby darkspawn before morphing into another dragon-like form. But when a Warden kills the beast, it dies permanently. The archdemon will seek out the Warden due to the taint in his blood and try to take the Warden as a host body. This causes a battle between the two entities which results in death for each party."

"Are you saying," started Alistair slowly, "that one of us will have to die?"

The older Warden nodded.

"Aye, that is exactly what I am saying. Now you needn't worry yourselves too much. I plan to slay the creature since I am the oldest, but if I fail, one of you will have to step in."

"I'll do it," said Aedan compulsively.

"No you won't, you have to be King. I'll do it," said Alistair.

"Alistair, Anora can rule well enough on her own. I will be the one if Riordan fails."

Aedan's voice held so much conviction and so much confidence that Alistair merely nodded.

"Then it is done. I suggest you get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Aedan and Alistair nodded before each retreated from the room to return to their chambers.

Aedan barely listened as Morrigan mentioned some proposition about conceiving some tainted child and declined immediately.

He continued wandering around the castle when he entered the library and saw the familiar figure of Bell hunched over books.

"Bell," Aedan began, though his voice was too soft to be heard.

He wet his tongue and tried again.

"Bell."

The girl turned.

"Lord Cousland," she nodded. "To what do I owe this meeting?" she asked as Aedan seated himself across from her.

"Bell, please. Stop addressing me as 'Lord Cousland.' It's Aedan."

Bell nodded.

"Of coure, ser," said Bell, evading the response he wanted.

"I said drop it, Bell!" Aedan growled angrily, pounding a fist on the table.

Bell froze and remained silent.

"I might die tomorrow, Bell, and not just from wounds in battle. I…it's complicated," he began, running his hands down his face.

"I just need someone to tell me that it's going to be okay."

Bell sat silent.

"Please, Bell."

After no response Aedan looked up to see an impassive face staring at the ground.

"Damn it, Bell! I'm scared. All right? I'm. Bloody. Scared."

Bell slowly looked up.

Aedan clenched and unclenched his fists as if he was trying to grab the words that would explain everything. He muttered nervously to himself, and Bell could hear his breathing quicken as he struggled to maintain his composure.

Bell debated with herself.

Bell's first instinct was to comfort the man in front of her; they were friends, more in all reality, and he needed her. But Bell's other side told her that a king who would break under pressure would not last; he needed to learn to handle his emotions.

Bell stood, delayed a moment, then walked towards the door.

She paused at the doorway, gripping the frame, when she heard her name. The voice was desperate, pleading, and tinged with fear. He was scared and rightfully so, but Bell knew that comfort would create no king.

Tears escaped from her eyes, and heat flared to her face. She could hear her own fears and worries mirrored in his voice.

Both people were exposed, showing their raw unadulterated souls to each other.

It would take an act of divine intervention to force the young soul to leave the room.

Voices flooded the child's mind, all screaming at her to leave, but her aching heart urged her to stay.

With unsteady footsteps, the girl turned, feeding the fire that raged within her. It could only end in disaster, she knew, but she stepped forward none the less.

The child had barely processed the sound of a scraping chair and desperate footsteps before her lips were suddenly possessed by another, hands roughly forcing her face to his.

She had given into temptation, but the reward was so sweet.

She returned the kiss with equal fervor and disregarded the roaming hands on her body. Tears fell from each face, but neither noticed.

It was a moment of desperation and each indulged themselves in the primal yearning of their hearts.

But neither foresaw the consequences that the future held, and consequences there would be.

* * *

><p>The next morning came far too soon as Aedan struggled to open his eyes.<p>

He shook his head as fuzzy memories swam in his consciousness.

His clothes were thrown with no regard on the ground and as he looked at himself, he realized he wore no clothes.

His face paled as the memory hit him.

He shook his head again, refusing to believe what he knew was true and tried to convince himself that he was drunk last night.

But as he lifted his eyes, the facts drove out all fantasies.

He was in Bell's room swaddled in her blankets.

His stomach lurched. He couldn't have. She would never allow it.

But she did.

Aedan was startled from his thoughts as troops marched from the castle.

Aedan quickly donned his armor and headed towards the throne room, his fear of death temporarily gone.

When Aedan entered the room, he heard Riordan announce that it was time to leave. Aedan allowed himself a brief glance at Bell, terrified of what he might see.

The Scholar stood stoically, nothing in her demeanor hinting that she had changed at all.

Aedan felt defeated and deflated; she was so strong. Stronger than he could hope to be.

But he hefted his sword and shield across his back, prepared for the battle that would test how great "The Great Aedan Cousland" truly was.


	40. Chapter 39

_Author's Note_: For the full story on my absence, check my profile page. Shoutout to **A Brick Thrown Through Your Window** and **Scorcese** for your lovely words. Cookies for both of you. Also, shoutout to **JTheClivaz **who has followed this story since August. You've been on the alert list the longest, reagardless of whether you've read all this, so congrats to you anyway. To every else on my alert list, THANK YOU. You guys have made me the happiest little teen on the planet. Love to you all. And finally, to all you readers. Thank you for your support throughout this whole fiasco. Hopefully, some of you enjoyed it. Now, without further ado, the conclusion of _Shadowing the Warden_.

* * *

><p>Bell marched on with the armies.<p>

Mages, dwarves, elves, and humans moved as one. Bell easily hid among the motley crew. She refused to let her mind wander.

She did not reflect on the moment so many nights ago. Did not reflect on the repercussions. Did not think.

All she knew was that she would fight then flee. She worried for the throne and the throne only.

A man coughed to her right.

She blinked.

No; she would not dwell on such things.

* * *

><p>Aedan stared aimlessly into the distance, hands loosely clasped around the mug of ale before him.<p>

"Hard to think it's tomorrow, isn't it?" asked Alistiar. "A few years of recruiting and now it's off to the Archdemon."

Aedan nodded slightlty, his mind focused on other things.

"Do you think Riordan will kill it?" asked Alistair.

Aedan shrugged.

"The man might be older, but he's skilled."

Alistair nodded in agreement, sipping his ale.

After a moment's pause, Alistair spoke up.

"Are you nervous?"

Aedan smiled and let out a mirthless laugh, hands gripping the mug.

"You have no idea," he replied, shaking his head.

"I think I can relate," smiled Alistair, raising the mug to his lips.

Aedan smiled back, but knew Alistair could never understand. Alistair was only a Warden, a soldier.

Aedan was the king to-be, a ruler. His life mattered more than anyone else there. It was a sad reality.

But Aedan had the sinking feeling that he might have another title bestowed upon him. A title that meant more than any crown could.

Father.

Aedan tried in vain to keep his wandering mind focused on the battle at hand, but he couldn't shake the memory of that night.

He couldn't deny the fact that he held her innocence. Yet now she possibly held his child.

"Aedan," called Alistair.

The wearied Warden looked up.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow will not be easy."

Aedan nodded absently, gripping the mug as images plagued his mind.

Tomorrow would be difficult indeed.

* * *

><p>The next morning began early.<p>

Soldiers bid farewells to friends as they prepared to march on Fort Drakon.

"Good luck, Wardens," said Bann Teagan as the Wardens turned towards battle. "May the Maker watch over you."

The two nodded silently, leaving the safety of the building as the thrust themselves into the daunting battle grounds.

The sky was a menacing shade of red with oranges and yellows sporadically splashed throughout the clouds. The familiar blue was covered by the fire and brimstone of the sky.

Aedan turned to Alistair.

"It has been an honor serving with you, brother. May your blade serve you well."

"And you, brother," replied the man clasping Aedan's hand. "May the Maker preserve you."

"May he preserve us all," said Aedan, Duncan's voice echoing in the recesses of his mind.

The Warden joined Aedan's side, knowing that the two would walk to certain death.

Shale approached next.

"You fleshy things are so fond of farewells and tears. I, on the other hand, do not. Have fun killing the Archdemon without me. And do try not to be eaten; I would have to sift through Archdemon excrement to find you. Most unpleasant."

Aedan smiled as the golem stepped back, returning to her post at the gate.

Stem wordlessly joined Aedan, nodding to the Wardens. The rest of the group divided themselves appropriately; Wynne was the final addition to Aedan's group while the rest returned to the gate.

"Zevran," called Aedan as the elf turned to leave.

"Yes?" the Antivan accent replied.

"Bell. Protect her. Understand?"

The elf nodded.

"Of course, Grey Warden. The extra men are also there, as requested."

"Thank you," Aedan responded, scanning the mass of people for Bell.

The elusive Scholar remained hidden in whatever pocket of men she joined. Aedan's heart fell a little, yet he quickly masked his emotions. He was now the Warden, and he had a duty to fulfill.

Aedan pulled on his helmet and hefted his sword and shield onto his back. He scarcely listened to the speech before turning his group to the thick of battle.

He hit his shield with his sword, bellowing.

And thus the battle began.

Genlocks streamed towards Aedan as his group braced for the impact of the tainted creatures.

The taint pressed against his mind with overwhelming force, and Aedan gladly raised his sword to rid the evil that haunted both his mind and the land.

He struck out with his shield, successfully knocking a charging genlock unconscious. Aedan quickly killed the creature, raising his shield as a hurlock threatened to catch Aedan vulnerable.

The creature's axe dented the metal but failed to penetrate it. Aedan whirled around and struck the hurlock in the torso. The familiar stench of the black blood assaulted Aedan's nose. Aedan shouted as he removed his blade before striking the beast down, the hellish sky thundering in response.

Aedan pressed on through the mass of twisted creatures, stinging nicks quickly replaced by the warm spread of healing magic. Aedan nodded to Sten to take out a shriek while Alistair continued to protect Wynne.

Aedan grinned as he felled another beast.

Victory would be sweet.

* * *

><p>Bell grimaced as the screeches of shrieks grated against her ears.<p>

She loosened her jaw as the sound receded into the distance and tried to crane her neck to try to see what battle raged on. But the thick wall of guards prevented her from doing so.

"Will you bloody fools just MOVE! I have a battle to direct," yelled Bell angrily, tired of being denied the battle she promised to fight.

"Sorry, miss. Explicit orders from the King to keep you safe. A replacement general is conducting the battle in your place."

"This is preposterous!" shouted Bell.

"Zevran!" she said, turning on the elf. "Tell these men that I _have_ to fight. It is my duty!"

"Duty or no, Aedan has asked that you remain here. I am sorry, Traveler."

Bell huffed, but resigned for the moment.

They couldn't keep her holed up forever.

* * *

><p>Aedan paused as the group stopped to recover.<p>

Wynne procured a few tonics to help keep fatigue from setting in. The group surveyed their surroundings.

They had successfully entered the fort, clearing the hall with little effort. However more effort would be required the farther they progressed, penetrating closer and closer to the heart of the Blight.

Word had arrived that Riordan had died in Denerim, and the duty to kill the Archdemon was passed on to Aedan and his small crew.

It was not a comforting thought.

"Warden," started Sten.

Aedan turned.

"We need to keep moving."

Aedan nodded, picking up his shield and sword.

"Onwards, then."

The group followed and before long another ogre appeared.

Alistair resumed his position before Wynne while Sten charged the beast. Aedan attempted to flank the beast, but was violently thrown backwards.

"Hey, you!" shouted Alistair, moving from Wynne.

The creature turned its large, ugly head.

"Yeah, you! You're nothing but an oversized –"

Alistair paused as he narrowly dodged the ogre's attack.

"Oh that's it! You're going to die!"

Aedan couldn't suppress the chuckle that bubbled into his mouth. The scene was so childish.

"Don't stand and laugh, Aedan. Kill it!"

Aedan nodded and heeded Alistair's request.

He scrambled to his feet and rushed the creature, severely injuring the monster's heel.

The ogre howled in pain, turning to face its attacker.

However, Aedan managed to move to the front and sent a small throwing axe to the creature's chest.

The wound was not deep, but distracted the creature enough for Sten to plunge his sword into the ogre's calf. Aedan took the moment to awkwardly scramble up the front of the ogre and sink a proper weapon into its heart.

It swayed as life left its body and fell unceremoniously to the ground.

Although proud of the group's accomplishment, Aedan's heart sank. The taint continued to press against his mind with unrelenting force and for a moment, he feared all was lost.

But Aedan turned seeing the determined faces of his companions. He continued on, rounding a corner until suddenly –.

"Enchantment?"

"Maker's breath! Sandal? What are you doing here?" asked Aedan, lowering his sword as he surveyed the scene. "And how did you kill all these darkspawn?"

"Enchantment!" clapped the oblivious dwarf, procuring items as if nothing had happened.

Aedan gratefully restocked on health potions, equally distributing the beakers between the group.

"Just…stay here and don't do anything, alright?"

The blonde dwarf just smiled and blinked.

"We'll be back," offered Aedan before turning his group away.

"That dwarf," muttered Alistair. "I will never understand him."

Aedan tried to smile but nerves quickly consumed his thoughts.

An ominous door loomed in the distance drawing ever closer as their feet continued forward.

No words were needed to warn what awaited them behind the closed doors.

It would be a sight that would chill the blood and stop the heart. Yet they had to face it or their hearts would beat nevermore.

* * *

><p>Bell's heart raced as the thick wall of men around her began to thin.<p>

The screams of dying men assailed her ears, and Bell struggled to keep her composure.

She paced nervously for a few moments more before she took action.

"Alright, men. Regroup on me!" she shouted, pushing her way out of the blockade of men.

She swiftly mounted her horse, bow slung across her shoulder and cloak billowing in the wind.

The figure of fortitude drew the men closer around her. No one protested as Bell took command, the replacement general dragged off in hopes of being treated for injuries.

"The King is counting on us to hold off the horde," started Bell, pushing Shadow Runner into a walk before the line of men.

"Without us, the gates will fall. Without us, the King will die. Without us, all of Fereldan will be lost. We cannot fail this duty thrust upon us. It is a difficult duty, aye, one that will cause many good men to lose their lives. But only in death is victory achieved. Stand tall, men! We will not bow to the power of darkness. We will not bend our knee to some tainted animal. We will stand and defend our home! Think of your family. Think of your children. The safety of this country rests on our shoulders, and we shall prevail!"

The men cheered in response, and Bell quickly shouted out orders.

"I need Ser George and his men to hold the left side. Bryan, you will take your men and flank the right. The rest of you will hold the gates. I want archers stationed behind the main line of defense and if possible, on roofs and walls. Use oil and fire on your arrows. Mages, divide yourselves among the men. Soldiers, protect your healers with your life. Onwards, men! Remember your duty!"

Bell began to string her bow immediately, trying to help turn the tide in favor of her men. The horde was thick here, but she knew that Aedan was fighting a much harder battle, and it was up to her to keep him focused on the Archdemon and the Archdemon alone.

She barely blinked as a shriek appeared next to her. She quickly grabbed the arrow she was about to string and instead used it as a dagger, plunging the arrow into the creature's neck.

The shriek crumpled into a heap as the black blood flowed out, and Bell returned her attention to the battle field.

She loosed a rain of arrows into a dense area of darkspawn, hearing the shrieks of both darkspawn and men as the arrows burrowed into flesh.

Bell prayed that healers would help those who she injured, but did not linger on the thought.

She swept her eyes across the battle field, spotting an approaching ogre.

"Archers!" she yelled. "The ogre!"

Flaming arrows assailed the creature almost instantly, and the creature bellowed in pain.

"Hold the line!" shouted Bell as men began to balk at the sight of darkspawn. "Remember your duty! Hold the line!"

The battle continued and the Bell's force grew weaker and weaker.

"Come on, Aedan," breathed Bell, as another men fell.

She took to the ground, joining the fray.

Her arrows flew true yet the darkspawn continued to spill onto the land.

Bell wiped blood and sweat from her brow, the stench of death reminding her of the siege of Castle Cousland.

Renewed, Bell rushed forward, rallying what few men remained.

She ran quickly but suddenly stopped.

She looked down, her armor soaked with blood, although the blood was hardly her own. Her mouth grew dry and suddenly she was thrown to the ground.

She cried out as her back connected with the ground, but the cry was cut short as her voice failed her. A burning sensation began to smolder at her neck and she grabbed at her necklace.

The scale was burning, and Bell tried in vain to pull the cord from her neck. Her strength was leaving her, and her breaths were shallow and quick. Pure terror surged through her veins, and her eyes were wide in fear.

Bell could barely register the shouts as a presence overwhelmed her being. It spread from her neck through her body. The being was violent, and Bell could feel puncture wounds in her stomach, arms, and ankles. Yet when she looked at her arms, there were no wounds.

The presence penetrated much deeper than her physical being.

"Traveler! Bell!"

The shouts of Zevran were drowned out by the song of the Archdemon. All other sounds slowly faded into the background, leaving nothing but the song ringing in her head.

She blinked as she noticed a figure bent over her.

She could see the figure grab her hand, yet felt nothing.

She blinked again, her vision dimming as the figure melted away into darkness.

For a moment, there was nothing.

Then her whole being burned with such intensity that the darkness turned to white. The song was now the final calls of the dying Archdemon, and her body burned as her soul deteriorated within her.

Bell tried to scream, the sound starting from the base of her back forcing its way through her throat and out of her mouth.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as the silent scream deafened her.

The body that lay upon the ground was nothing but a shell, for the soul was gone and in its place was nothing but a shadow of something that once was.


	41. Epilogue

Aedan paused as he rifled through the papers on his desk.

A familiar letter presented itself, the yellowing parchment a stark contrast to the near pristine white of the official documents splayed about his workspace.

Aedan smiled as he fingered the letter, the familiar smell of ink and parchment temporarily transporting him back to another time.

A time when she was still alive.

He could remember her smile, her voice, her life as if she were still there. He could almost hear her quill scratching away on parchment.

But his smile fell as he remembered the last time her looked upon her.

She was laid out in the battle field, her body contorted and bruised from the footsteps of men. Zevran ran to get a healer and men simply walked across the body, deeming the figure another unfortunate death. No one had realized it was Bell.

Aedan shook his head and opened the letter, his heart racing as if he was reading the words for the first time.

_Aedan,_

_Perhaps you are rifling through my bag right now and you found this note. Or perhaps a terrible event has befallen me and you read this in my absence. If it is the former, put this back. Now. If it is the latter, I am sorry. I don't rightly know how to explain myself here. These words seem so frivolous as I write them. Years of training for public speaking and I can't even write a decent letter. What type of Scholar am I? _

_But enough with polite pleasantries and forced fronts; we are partners and I should be able to address you as such. I've never really known how to tell you how I feel about you, but writing it is so much easier._

_I love you._

_It seems so simple doesn't it? And yet I couldn't march up to you and say those words. Maybe it's because you are a noble and I a half-blood. Or maybe I just get too tongue tied. But I mean it. With all of my being I mean it. _

_I love you._

_Now, since we are partners, I suppose it's alright to tell you a little secret of mine. A very embarrassing secret, mind you, so don't go telling anyone. Aedan, I think I might want to marry you. Now before you go making snide remarks or waving this in front of Alistair's face, just listen. _

_You know I've been on the move for most of my life. Yet for the majority of those years, you've been with me. A little constant in my life. And I've grown very attached to my constant and am not quite sure what I'd do without it. Maybe this all seems silly to you or maybe offensive, but it's true. Do with this as you wish._

_So there it is, Aedan. All my secrets out in the open. I love you, freely and without reserve, and want to spend the rest of my life with you. My quaint life dream. If I'm still here with you, you can expect a lecture if you broach this topic along with some awkward stuttering. If I am no longer with you, just know that these words still ring true. I will never forget you. So just, don't forget me when you start living, okay? I love you. More than you can possibly imagine. I'm just terrible at letting you know. May the Maker watch over you and may your blade always be sharp._

_Bell Briarwood/ Tarwén Fellmirr/ Scholar_

"Daddy?" came a small voice.

Aedan turned, carefully hiding the letter as a little girl ran to him.

"Hello, sweetheart," greeted Aedan, taking the girl into his lap. "How is my princess today?"

"I'm great, Daddy. Mommy said that you have a big meeting today. A Landslide or something. Does that mean I can't ride my horsey today?"

"It's _Landsmeet_, sweetheart. And I'm sorry, but you won't be able to ride today."

The girl frowned, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"But Daddy! I want to ride Light Walker!"

"Light Walker?" asked Aedan, smiling.

"Yes, Light Walker. Since Shadow Runner isn't here anymore, I decided that our new horsey has to be the opposite. Light Walker!"

Aedan laughed, the creases in his face deepening.

"All right, then. How about you read instead. I got some new books for you."

"But Daddy, those are boring. I only like the stories with knights and dragons!"

Aedan laughed.

"Me too, sweetheart. Well, what if I get Dustin to ride with you?"

"Uncle Dustin! Yes, please!"

"Alright, now off you go," said Aedan placing the girl on the ground.

"Fine," said the girl, skipping off.

"And Daddy?"

"Yes, my princess?"

"When will you teach me to use the bow?"

"When Lizzie says you're ready, princess. Now go find Uncle Dustin."

"Alright. Good-bye, Daddy!"

"Why did you have to promise her to use the bow, Aedan?" came a rather strict voice.

"Hello, Anora. The girl wanted to. Besides, it will be useful."

Anora rolled her eyes.

"A proper young lady does not learn how to wield a weapon, Aedan."

"Then perhaps that should change. Now I must be off. The Landsmeet is about to begin. Good day, wife. Watch over the little one."

* * *

><p>Now perhaps you inquire about the rest of our cast of characters. Here are their fates.<p>

Dustin Briarwood, as previously mentioned, is now "Uncle" Dustin, a close family friend who is one of Aedan's highest ranking guards. Dustin married a girl from Red Ford and moved to Denerim to help serve the King. He has three children.

Margaret Briarwood stays at the castle with Aedan and helps to teach his daughter how to read, although the young girl's intelligence far exceeds her mentor's. "Aunt" Marge is engaged to a man in the courts and is to be married soon.

Lizzie is one of the most skilled archers on horseback in all of Fereldan. She is petitioning for a new order to help develop these skills and still uses Bell's bow. Lizzie named her first daughter Bell after her friend who changed her life.

Rolim Fellmirr still lives with the Dalish although he writes to his wife, Rose, and her children. Margaret is still reluctant to accept him as family while Dustin is close friends with him. He is hailed as an important elder and is collecting lore on his late daughter. Rolim has not remarried.

Rose Briarwood is ill and her health is failing. She has forgiven Rolim and asked forgiveness in return, regretting her past actions.

Evangeline is currently Master Scholar at the Order in Red Ford and wears Bell's pin with pride. She has told no one that she knew Bell, as the young girl's fame is slowing spreading across the nation.

Master Quill died shortly after Bell's funeral. He claimed that he not only lost his star student, but a daughter who reminded him of love of knowledge.

The red headed boy from Redcliffe is a traveling bard singing the tale of Bell to any who will listen. Occasionally, Lizzie will ride with him.

And finally, there is Aedan's daughter, Aurora. After extensive help from magic, herbs, and prayer, Anora conceived a daughter. Aurora is a spitting image of her mother, although Aedan often is reminded of Bell in her actions. The young girl loves learning, but only if about adventures, and is fascinated with bows and horses.

Despite Aedan's feelings, Bell did not conceive a child the night they spent together. However, Aedan still believes that his true first child died in the womb.

Aedan and Anora are married, learning to respect each other after the birth of their daughter. The shadow of Bell still haunts Aedan's mind, but he looks to his daughter to remind him of his quest. He is nearing his Calling but greets it as an old friend, for only then will he be reunited with the one he loves.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Most Mary-Sue ending you can find. *Sobs* Sorry guys.


End file.
